You Found Me
by Kataang1234
Summary: When you're raised in the Fire Nation you are taught that fire is superior to all of the other elements and that the war is our way of sharing that greatness, so being a waterbender is probably not something you'd want to share with anyone around here.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**Well I stayed home again today because I still feel kind of crappy but, I went to the doctor and I should be better really soon.**

**Also I know the summary really sucks so until I think of a better one you will have to just deal with it so sorry.**

**Anyway some things you should know is that this is a multi-chaptered fic and is set in the Avatar world but, some things have been changed. As you read the story you will see that some things are close to how the real story goes but, I have changed a lot of stuff but, it shall still be awesome and full of Kataang and Tokka fluffiness.**

**Oh and this story is in Katara's POV unless I state otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I probably wouldn't be sitting here with everyone else filling up the Fanfiction archives with a bunch of stories.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

As I walk through the halls of this Fire Nation prison thoughts race through my mind. The same thoughts that run through my mind every day. I think about how wrong this all seems and think about when I'm going to leave this horrible place. I was raised in the Fire Nation by my adoptive parents but, I was not born here. No matter how many times I am told by my so called family I know that I was born at one of the poles. I have the tan skin and blue eyes to prove it plus I'm also a waterbender but, I have never told anyone though. When your raised in the Fire Nation you are taught that fire is superior to all of the other elements and that the war is our way of sharing that greatness so being a waterbender is probably not something you would want to share with anyone around here. I know that the whole fire is superior thing is very much ridiculous but, everyone here seems to believe it to be true. As I laughed to myself about how naïve these people are I start to think back as to how I even got here in the first place.

When I was thirteen I decided I wanted to help in some way if possible so I convinced my parents to let me become a guard here at this horrid prison. I wish I could help more but, the least I can do is make sure that these prisoners are treated a little better than they normally would. I also came here to someday make a big impact on one of these prisoners lives but, however as I walk down the hall to the cell of my first prisoner of the day, I don't believe that will happen any time soon. Jet is his name, he's eighteen and rather attractive and was put in here for obviously trying to stop the Fire Nation and not succeeding. I should be proud of him for having the guts to stand up for what he believes is right and I was at first but, after a week of me coming in there and feeding him and giving him water he started making crude comments about my hips and once he even slapped my butt which caused me to punch him right in the nose. I was used to hearing these type of comments from having my curvy seventeen year old body but, I couldn't stand it and I was definitely not going to be disrespected by anyone even if this guy was attractive and had tried to stop the Fire Nation. I groaned and opened the door to the cell then walked in.

"Here is your breakfast" I said as I slid the tray through the slot at the bottom of his cell.

"Why thank you sexy guard lady Katara" Jet said with a cocky grin.

"Shut it Jet, just eat your food and I will be back at noon to give you lunch" I said as I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

"Whatever Katara you know you just love having me as a prisoner" Jet said with that stupid grin once again.

"As if" I scoffed then walked out the door.

"Ugh, he erks me" I thought out loud.

"Who erks you?" Asked a familiar voice from behind causing me to jump and turn around.

"Oh, it's just you Zuko, spirits don't scare me like that!" As I smacked him on the arm.

Zuko is Prince of the Fire Nation but, he also believes the same as me. When he becomes Fire Lord he says he plans to end this war and bring peace to the world. I hope it happens soon but, seeing as how Fire Lord Ozai is a picture of health I doubt it. Zuko comes here a lot because he personally can't stand his father and also because his Uncle who has been more of a Dad to him anyways is being kept here.

"Sorry, so who were you talking about?"

"I was just talking about that jerk Jet" I said as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Oh, he is still bothering you after you punched him in the face?"

"Yeah"

"Well did you hit him as hard as you hit me when we first met?" Zuko asked causing me to laugh.

When Zuko first visited this prison he still believed the whole fire is superior thing and was an absolute jerk. He came up to me in the guards break room and made a comment like the one Jet did and I also hit him right in the face. After we both apologized I talked to him more and once his Uncle was put in this prison he knew that this who nation was screwed up. Now at eighteen he is pretending to be the good prince while secretly helping prisoners escape.

"Actually I probably hit him harder but, he still hasn't learned" I said with a laugh.

"Damn, he must be really stupid then to still want to mess with you, I'm a master fire bender and I'm terrified of you!" Zuko said a little loudly while throwing his hands in the air.

"Because you should be" I said threateningly then laughing.

"So how is Mai doing?" I asked acquiring to his girlfriend and my close friend.

"She is doing good and she told me to tell you hello and to say that she is sorry she couldn't come this time."

"When you go back tell her the same and why couldn't she come anyway?"

"Well, my Dad had an army take over Omashu and he wants her Dad to come and run things down there so she was dragged along too."

"That sucks I bet she is dying of boredom."

"When is she not dying of boredom?" Zuko joked causing us to both laugh.

"So I'm heading to your Uncle cell next do you want to come in and see him?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast plate.

"Sure" Zuko replied as we both started down the hallway.

After walking for a few minutes we got to Iroh's cell and once I gave him his breakfast I left. I knew that Zuko and his Uncle probably wanted to talk alone and I don't mind. Iroh was put in prison because he tried to help gather up a rebellion with the Avatar to bring take down the Fire Lord on the Day of Black Sun but, unfortunately Ozai found out about it before hand and locked himself away in a secret chamber until the eclipse was over. I think Iroh is a very great man and deserves to be Fire Lord more than anyone else but, now that he is has been in this prison for about four years now it has taken a toll on him.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

As I am sitting down in the break room for lunch there is some kind of big commotion going on that has caused all of the guards to leave and go check it out. I continue to eat because I know it's probably just another fight or something like that. Once I'm about finished Zuko walks in and sits across from me.

"Hey, did you hear what's going on?" He asked.

"No and personally I don't really care" I reply back as I finish my food and threw it away.

"Well you should care because there are three important prisoners coming in tomorrow and my Dad said that since you're the most trustful guard here you will be the one tending to them."

"I should care why?"

"Because this is a very important task that could help you stop the Fire Nation and you won't have to deal with Jet anymore" he whispered.

"Thank spirits!" I shouted.

"Yeah, oh and my Dad said you should go home earlier so you can get here really early in the morning to help with the prisoners."

"Okay and who are the prisoners anyway?"

"I'm not really sure all I know is that there are three of them and they're really important."

"Oh, well I guess I better be getting home then, I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I waved Zuko goodbye.

"Bye" he replied back.

I walked home and changed into some normal Fire Nation clothing and went into my room. My parents asked why I was home so early and I told them about the new prisoners but, they didn't really listen. Even though they are supposedly my parents they don't really seem to like me it's kind of like they are forced to have me here. I brushed off the thought and tried to figure out who these mystery prisoners were. There are three of them and that's all I know and I hope whoever it is I can help them and hopefully their not jerks like Jet.

_I guess I will just find out tomorrow_ I thought to myself as I laid down to take a nap.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**I got this idea from my bestest friend Myranda and she has really helped inspire me a lot when it comes to stories and one-shots so this is dedicated to her and I hope she likes how I put this idea down. Review Please!**


	2. Important Prisoners or Normal Teens?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or story alerted this story it means a lot to me! I wasn't going to post this so soon but, I got inspired and decided what the heck I might as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and I'm to lazy to think of a witty disclaimer so on with the story!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I woke up way to earlier just to come and work at a job I absolutely hate. I have to admit I am excited that three new and very important prisoners are being trusted to me but, I'm not really much of a morning person. At this moment I'm just sitting in the break room eating breakfast with a few other guards that will be assisting in bringing in the prisoners as we wait for them to arrive. Soon enough the Warden walks past and one of his guards tell us it's time. We all stand and follow them through the many halls of the prison until we get out side and come face to face with a giant airship. I watch as the first prisoner is dragged out of the air ship by a big guard. I look closely and see that they are pulling a girl that didn't look but, about sixteen. She had black hair with bangs that hung over her milky green eyes and I noticed they had already put her in the usual prison garb. She was about as tall as me maybe even a little shorter.

_What is so important about a blind teenager?_ I thought to myself.

Soon after her they brought out the next prisoner and this time it was a boy. He was taller than the girl and looked like he was a little older than me. He had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail with blue eyes and also had tan skin like me unlike the girl standing next to him who had pale white skin. To me it seems as though these 'important prisoners' are just normal teens but, that all changed when the last prisoner exited the ship. I gasped as I took a good look at the boy who walked out. He had shaggy brown hair that barely hid the tip of his blue arrow on his forehead and looked my age. As he looked up I noticed the most beautiful pair of grey eyes I had ever seen. He was taller than the girl but, about and inch shorter than the other boy and had blue arrows flowing down his arms and legs.

I knew at that moment why they all were so important. He is the avatar! My heart sank, I couldn't believe the avatar was the one who had been captured. I have to help him and his friends get out of here some way. I looked over at him and our eyes locked for a moment causing me to blush until he turned to the Warden who had just addressed him.

"So Avatar, I see here that you and your friends have escaped many prisoners before" the Warden said as he walked back and forth in front of the three.

"But I can assure you that no one has ever escaped this prison and no one ever will" the Warden said as he stopped and stood in front of all three of them.

"Guards! Take these three to their cells" the Warden said as he pointed to me and three of the other guards.

"Yes sir" we all replied in unison as the other three grabbed the prisoners by their cuffs while I led them inside for back up even though I knew I wouldn't do anything if they tried to escape anyway but, they didn't know that.

We walked into the prison and started walking down the halls in complete silence. I wondered how they even got captured and if Zuko would know. I doubt it considering he spends to much time here avoiding his father than actually attending the war meetings. We turned down another corridor and were almost at the first cell when the blind girl decided to break the silence.

"So miss um, guard lady my friend Aang here seems to have the hots for you so what do you say?" the girl asked me as she motioned towards the avatar causing me to blush.

"Toph!" Aang hissed at her with a blush on his face to match mine.

"What, I saw the way you were looking at her out there" the girl I assumed was named Toph retorted back.

_But, she can't even see_ I thought to myself as the two continued to bicker.

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude and besides she is a guard in the prison we're staying at!" Aang replied some what sadly.

"That's enough you two we're already in enough trouble as it is" the other boy said angrily before either could reply back.

"What's up with you Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Yeah Snoozles you've been acting like this since when got off the air ship" Toph said causing me to resist laughing at her nickname for him.

"It's nothing" Sokka said.

"I know it's not nothing but, considering the circumstances I'll let it slide for right now" Toph said.

Soon enough we arrived at the cells I was directed to put them in. First up was Toph and I couldn't help but, notice that her entire cell was covered in solid ice. I heard her whine about how cold it was before I locked the door and went to the next prison. It was Sokka's and this time it was just a regular metal prison cell. As I locked him in there I noticed he looked oddly familiar but, I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him before. Lastly I took Aang from the other guards and they walked off. I walked him into the prison which was also metal but, this one had chains with cuffs on the end connecting to the wall indicated I had to bind his hands and feet so he couldn't bend. I sat him down and leaned in front of him and cuffed his feet then his hands and once I was done I looked up and realized how close our faces were making me blush and quickly back away then leave the room. I got out of there with my face completely flushed only to run right into Zuko.

"Hey, why is your face so flushed?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh…um…did you know that the Avatar and his friends are those important prisoners I'm supposed to take care of?" I asked as we started walking down the hall.

"Nope but, you still didn't answer my question, why are you blushing?"

I didn't reply, I just blushed even more.

"Ha, what do you have the hots for the Avatar or something?" he asked quietly with a laugh.

"No!" I said not very convincingly.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't now drop it."

"Okay whatever you say" Zuko said with a knowing smile.

The truth of the matter is that yes, I do think the Avatar is attractive but, come on who wouldn't! With his sexy blue tattoos and beautiful grey eyes what teenage girl wouldn't think he's hot and according to Toph, it seems as though he likes me too. I just hope that he isn't like Jet or we will definitely have some problems. I brushed off the thought as I seperated from Zuko and started towards the Warden's quarters so he could brief her about this whole situation. She walked in and he was sitting at his desk.

"You wished to speak to me sir?" I asked accordingly.

"Yes I would just like you to know that the Avatar and his friends are very dangerous and can't be trusted so be very careful when you tend to them" he said with his hands on his chin.

"Yes sir."

"That will be all, you may go now and feed your prisoners" he said as he motion towards the door.

"Yes sir" I replied as I opened the door and left.

I walked down many halls until I reached the kitchen and grabbed two trays for Toph and Sokka decided to come back for Aang's late. I walked out of the kitchen and down a few more halls until I reached the hall that Toph, Sokka and Aang's cells were located. First up was Toph so I opened the door and almost slipped one the icy floor but, I soon made it to the bars of her cell.

"Here is your breakfast" I said as I placed it in her cell through the slot at the bottom.

"Oh and here are some blankets I found and decided to sneak in here to you because you don't really look to much like you enjoy the cold" I said as I handed her the blankets I grabbed on the way here.

"Thanks um…guard lady" she said as she looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Oh, my name is Katara" I said as I reached my hand out but, then pulled it back when I realized she couldn't see it.

"I'm Toph and if you don't mind me asking but, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well Toph, it's kind of hard to explain but, to make it short I don't really believe this stupid war is right" I said as quietly as possible.

"Oh, so you're on our side?" She asked just as quietly.

"Yep" I replied in a whisper.

"Sweetness."

"Well I have to go and feed you're friends so I'll be back later with your lunch" I said as I stood up and walked to the door with the other tray.

"Okay, see ya later."

I walked out the door and rubbed my arms a bit from the cold cell then walked a few inches to Sokka's cell and opened the door. I walked in then shut the door behind and saw him sitting on the ground with his head hanging low. I knew I had seen him somewhere before. It's probably nothing so I brushed it off and walked up to the cell.

"Here is your breakfast" I said as I slid it under the bars.

He got up and took the breakfast and began to eat. I expected him to at least say thank you like his friend Toph said but, he said nothing. Some prisoners I have had before never said thank you so I should be used to it but, I felt like I expected more from him. Since he looked kind of angry and wasn't as talkative as Toph I just got up and left without saying a word. I shut the door behind me then headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the last plate. After walking for a few minutes I arrived at Aang's cell and opened the door then walked in.

"Here's your breakfast" I said as I avoided eye contact and gave him the tray.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I don't mean to be picky but, do you think next time they could cook me something a little more vegetarian?" He asked pointing to the almost completely meat filled platter.

"Sure I had no idea you were a vegetarian" I said finally looking up at him.

"Well, then you don't know very much about the Avatar" he said with a smile.

"Hopefully we can change that" I replied back with a smile making him blush.

"I'm Aang" he said reaching his hand out through the bars.

"Katara" I replied back as I took his hand and shook it gently then let go.

"Katara…that's a pretty name" he said making me blush this time.

"Thanks."

"So Katara, what exactly are you doing working here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Well it's obvious your not from the Fire Nation, all the people here are pale while you looked more like your from one of the poles."

"That's a story for another day but, just to let you know I'm not like the other people around here" I whispered to him.

"So you mean your on our side?" He asked quietly and I nodded.

"That's good to hear" Aang said as he smiled at me.

"Okay I have to go now but, I'll be back in a few hours for lunch" I said as I got up.

"Bye" he said with a smile.

"Bye" I said as I walked out and shut the door behind me.

I walked through the halls with a pleased smile on my face. Aang really seemed like a nice guy and was really cute. No I can't have a crush on the Avatar he wouldn't fall for someone like me. I'm just some girl who doesn't even really know where she came from or who she is. I sighed to myself as I walked back to the kitchen and started on my usual route.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

At the end of the day after I finished bringing dinner to Aang, Toph, and Sokka and then the usual prisoners I got out of my uniform and went home. After talking to Toph and Aang a little I really wanted to know how they got there since it would be kind of weird to ask when I just met them. I walked in my house just as my Mom announced dinner was ready. My Mom, Dad, and I sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So how was work today Katara?" My Dad asked.

"It was pretty good, they brought in the Avatar and his friends today and I'm assigned to care for them" I replied back.

"Well that sound pretty important, spirits knows they were the only ones standing in the way of the Fire Nation winning this war" my Mom said.

"Yeah, do either of you know how they got caught anyway?" I asked.

"From what I hear they were caught hiding out here in the fire nation" my Dad said.

"How did they get caught?" I asked.

"We're not sure Katara and what is with all the questions tonight anyway?" My Mom asked angrily.

"Sorry Mom I was just curious, that's all" I said as I started to eat again.

"It's alright now once you're finished I need you to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen" my Mom replied back.

"Yes Ma'am."

I was used to this since my whole life my parents were always telling me to do this and do that but, never once said thank you. It's kind of like I'm their own personal slave. I know that my whole life has been a lie considering the fact they have never said they loved me or showed any affection towards me at all. All they have done is pretend to care then boss me around. I have come to a point where I don't really care anymore, I mean it's not like I can do anything about it. So once we're all done with dinner I do as I'm told and then head off to bed. As I lie down I think about what all has happened today and how in someway I feel as though my life is about to change in some big major way. I soon drift off into a deep sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well that's chapter 2, I hope you guys liked it! Review please.**


	3. A Week Later

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it!**

**Oh and just in case it wasn't clear the ages are Aang and Katara:17, Toph:16, Sokka and Zuko:18.**

**Yeah I changed them but, does it really matter?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Avatar outside of my dreams.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It's been a week now since Aang, Toph and Sokka were brought here and since then I had been slowly getting to know them more. Well I have been getting to know Aang and Toph but, it seems as though Sokka never wants to speak to me and when I come in he always has that saddened look on his face. I decided today I was going to ask Toph and Aang why he's acting like this so instead of going to Sokka's cell after Toph's I was going to head to his last. I walked down the hall with Toph and Aang's lunch and walked into Toph's cell.

"Hey Toph here's your lunch," I said as I handed her the tray.

"Thanks Sugar queen," she said as she began eating her food.

After talking to her I learned that Toph usually gave nicknames to all her friends and soon enough she gave me one too. It bothered me at first but, after a while I just got used to it. She also told that even though she's blind, she sees through her earth bending. I haven't learned a lot about what happened to all of them before they got here but, I didn't expect any different considering I had just met them a week before and they probably are having a hard time trusting me being a Fire Nation prison guard anyway.

"You're welcome, hey I was wondering if you knew what is up with your friend Sokka?"

"What do you mean has he been acting like a bigger idiot than usual?" Toph asked with a laugh.

"I wouldn't know because every time I go in there he doesn't say anything to me and always looks really sad."

Toph didn't say anything she just looked down at the floor with same saddened look Sokka always wears. What could be so bad that they both would act like that and they couldn't tell me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Um…well, maybe you shouldn't be asking me about this."

"Okay?" I said more as a question than a reply.

"I guess I will go ask Aang then, bye Toph I'll see you in a few hours for dinner," I said as I walked to the door.

"Bye."

I walked out with the other tray and shut the door behind me. I then walked past Sokka's cell and went right for Aang's. After talking to him more and more over this past week I have to admit I have developed a crush on him. I know he probably doesn't like me back but, what should I expect I mean he is the Avatar after all. I opened the door and walked in while shutting the door behind me.

"Hi Aang I brought you your some what vegetarian lunch," I said with a smile as I gave him his lunch.

"Thanks Katara," he said returning my smile.

"Aren't you a little early today though?" He asked as he began to eat.

"Yeah I decided to go to Toph then you then Sokka because I needed to ask you guys something."

"Okay shoot."

"I just wanted to know if you knew why your friend Sokka hasn't even tried to talk to me once and always seems so sad."

"Katara, I would really love to tell you but, you should probably hear it from Sokka himself," Aang said as he looked me in the eyes.

"Why, I mean what's going on that all of you seem to know about and I don't?"

"I'm sorry but, you need to talk to Sokka," Aang said with a sad smile.

"Fine," I said a little defeated.

"I guess I will be back later tonight with your dinner," I said as I stood up.

"Okay bye Katara."

"Bye Aang," I said then walked out the door.

I shut the door behind me then headed back to the kitchen. I can't believe that neither of them will tell me. I guess I will have to get Sokka to talk one way or another. I grabbed the last plate from the kitchen then headed to Sokka's cell. I walked in the cell and slid the tray under the bars without a word.

"Okay Sokka what's your problem?" I asked with a twinge of anger in my voice.

"What are you talking about you don't even know me?" He said as he looked up from his food.

"That's my point I have been trying to get to know you and I have been polite but, you just ignore me," I said lowering my voice so people outside couldn't hear me.

"I have my reasons and how do you know my name anyway?"

"Because I have been getting to know your friends Toph and Aang while you just ignore me and what reasons do you have?"

"I'm not going to tell you, for all I know your probably just trying to get information out of me."

"Ugh, you're so frustrating!" I said a little loudly as I stood up then walked out of the door with out another word.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"There is something they're not telling me and I have to figure it out," I said to Zuko as we sat in the break room eating lunch.

"You probably shouldn't stress over it to much it's most likely nothing," Zuko said.

"Yeah but, I'm still going to find out what's going on tonight on the night shift," I whispered so none of the other guards could hear.

"Okay sure, so how has it been going with your boyfriend the Avatar," Zuko asked quietly with a smirk.

"Shh…he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah but, you wish he was," he said causing me to blush.

"Shut up Zu Zu," I said with a laugh.

"Don't call me that!"

"To late."

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Zuko groaned.

"Well thanks Zuko that's real nice to hear" I said with a fake smile.

"I got to go, Jet and your Uncle have cleaning duty and I have to watch them," I said as I stood up and threw my food away.

"See ya and try not to kill Jet."

"I'll do my best," I said then walked out the door.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

At this point I was about ready to kill Jet anyway. He was being the same usual jerk he has always been and is still hitting on me. I groaned and rolled my eyes as he started talking to me once again. Pretty soon another guard came up to me and said the Warden wanted to speak to me so I left the guard to watch Jet and Iroh then walked to the Warden's quarters.

"You wished to see me sir?"

"Yes, I figure we can trust the Avatar and his friends to behave their selves so I would like you to test the waters by putting the on cleaning duty."

"As you wish sir," I said as I walked out the door and down the hall towards Aang, Toph, and Sokka's cells.

I am excited that they get to come out and I don't have to deal with Jet alone but, I hoped they wouldn't try anything because if they really want to get out of here they will have to be patient. I got to the cells and let Toph out then Aang and lastly Sokka. Once they were all let out there was a big hug fest then something I didn't expect happened. Sokka walked right up to Toph and kissed her right on the lips and I really didn't expect her to kiss back but, she did. After they pulled apart I stood in front of them and started to talk.

"Okay you guys, the Warden says your allowed to have cleaning duty but, please don't try to pull anything."

"Why should we listen to you?" Sokka growled.

"Because I'm the one who can get you out of here alive but, all you have to do is be patient," I whispered.

"Yeah Sokka so stop acting like a baby," Toph said from beside him.

"Whatever let's just get this over with," Sokka said as he started walking.

"Oh, and you guys should probably know that you will be working with two other prisoners and one of them is cool but, the other is a huge jerk" I said referring to Iroh and Jet.

"I'm sure we can manage," Aang said with a reassuring smile.

"If you say so."

Soon Aang's mind was changed as they started cleaning and Jet made yet another comment towards me. I could hear Aang growl under his breath at Jet and looked to him with a smile that pretty much told him it's going to be okay. I rolled my eyes and Jet and continued to watch the others clean until Jet stopped cleaning and smacked my butt once again. Just as I was about to turn around and smack him in the face, Aang flew from the other side of the room and tackled him to the ground. After Aang got a few good punches in multiple guards came rushing to the scene and pulled Aang off of Jet and dragged them both away.

"Great," I said quietly more to myself then the others.

"It will be okay Katara I mean what's the worst they could do to him?" Toph questioned.

"They could kill him Toph," Sokka whispered to her.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that one," Toph replied back.

"You're right Toph, he is going to be okay it's not like he did anything horrible" I said.

"Yeah, now we better get back to work before one of these guards catches us talking to you," Toph suggested and soon they were back to cleaning.

After a few hours all the prisoners were escorted back to their cells and soon enough I saw Aang being taken back to his cell and sighed with relief. After that I went to helping all the other guards until it was time for dinner. As I gave Toph, Sokka, and Aang their meals I told them all, even Sokka that I would be here all night for the night shift. I decided that I was definitely going to find out how exactly they got here tonight but, I will have to wait until most of the guards are asleep and I'm probably going to need some back up.

"Hey Zuko, can you do me a favor?"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's chapter 3 and I hope you liked it because I don't really think I like it to much but, oh well! Review Please!**


	4. The Confession

**Finally after a lot of hard work and time, chapter four is finished!! Yay! *dances***

**Okay then I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but it's super long so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but, I do own a snazzy new outfit! : )**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Are you seriously depriving me from sleep for this?" Zuko whined as we continued down the hallway.

"Yes now be quiet and keep walking," I replied back causing Zuko to groan.

It was well into the night and I had snuck out of my house and had convinced the guards around Aang, Toph, and Sokka's cell that Zuko and I could handle it for tonight. I know there was a possibility I could get in huge trouble and maybe loose my job but, I just have to find out more about these three. I had tried asking some of the guards and even the Warden how they ended up here but, they just said the same as my parents. I wonder why no one around here knows anything about them. It's starting to get really weird so I planned all of this out. We finally arrived at Toph's cell, I decided to get her story first because I knew it would be the easiest.

"Remember to knock twice if there is any trouble," I told Zuko as we stopped in front of the cell door.

"Okay got it."

I then turned and opened the door and walked in then shut the door behind me. Toph was laying back on her bed with her legs crossed in the air as she picked her nose. I walked up to the bars and sat down on the ground.

"Hey Toph."

"Sup Sugar Queen, why exactly are you here in the middle of the night?" She asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Well I have asked everyone here how you guys got here and no one seems to know so, I decided to just ask you guys directly."

"Have you talked to the other two yet?"

"No," I said. I didn't see why it matter but, didn't question her.

"Okay well I hope you're wide awake because this might take a while" She said as she came and sat on the floor near me and handed me a blanket.

**Toph's POV**

"You probably should hear Aang and Sokka's stories from them so I will tell you what happened before and after I met them," I said as I wrapped my blanket around myself. "I was born in a city called Gaoling to the Beifong family, since I was blind my parents babied me and never even told anyone about me. I learned earth bending from bagermoles and soon became the world's greatest earthbender. When I was eleven I started competing for money as The Blind Bandit and won every time but, when I turned twelve my parents found out and surrounded me by more guards. That night I tricked the guards and ran away and soon I arrived in Ba Sing Se where I met Sokka."

_*Flashback*_

_I walk through the streets of Ba Sing Se and try my best to ignore my growling stomach but, soon it gets the better of me and I have to eat something. I search my pockets and bags for money with no luck. I look around and see a cabbage cart and I don't believe the merchant is going notice one missing cabbage. I walk up to the cart and as the merchant turns away to talk to a customer I reach out for the cabbage and as I try to pull it away from the cart I sense someone else pulling the cabbage away from me. I turn around and realize it's a boy who is probably about fourteen and is a few inches taller then me but, that's not stopping me from taking my food._

"_Hey kid let go!" I say as I pull at the cabbage._

"_Who are you calling a kid, you're younger that me!" He replies back with a tug at the cabbage._

"_Listen I really didn't want to do this but, you leave me with no choice."_

"_Wha-" but, before he could finish his sentence I earth bended the ground beneath him but, instead of him letting go of the cabbage and falling to the ground he tripped and fell on me, knocking both of us into the cabbage cart. I moved some cabbage away from me and realized the boy is right on top of me. I blushed but, soon came back to my senses as I hear the cabbage merchant scream;_

"_MY CABBAGES!!"_

_The boy jumped up and took off running and I soon follow after him since he seems to know where he is going. We run for a couple of minutes before we finally stop in an alley, breathing heavily. Once we catch our breath I decide to introduce myself._

"_The name's Toph," I said as I reach my hand out in the direction I believe he is facing._

"_I'm Sokka," He replies as he shakes my hand then releases it._

_*Flashback end*_

"After that we began traveling together and soon Sokka convinced me to go to the North Pole so he can find out where his Dad is but, we're side-tracked when we meet Aang. We were just walked around the city looking for some food when we stumbled across Momo,"

"Momo?" Katara asks.

"He's Aang's pet flying lemur" I replied and then continued my story. "Anyways, Sokka thinks Momo is food and goes chasing after him with me close behind until we soon come face to face with Aang. Sokka tries to apologize for trying to eat the Avatar's lemur but, Aang just brushes it off. After talking to Aang for a while he asks us to join him on his mission to defeat the Fire Lord on the Day of Black Sun and immediately Sokka and I agree. A week later Aang finishes his waterbending training and we leave for the Fire Nation. Along the way we hit a few problems and met a lot of new friends plus I learned how to metal bend but, soon enough the day arrives for the big battle and as you already know it fails and most of our troops were taken into custody as Aang, Sokka, and I plus some of our younger allies fly off on Appa."

"Sorry to interrupt but, who is Appa?" Katara asks.

"He's Aang's flying bison and I'm surprised your boyfriend Aang didn't tell you about them," I said with a smirk.

"Shut up Toph, he's not my boyfriend," Katara replied back but, I knew she was blushing even with these ice floors.

"Sure, whatever. So at one point we were forced to separate from the other troops and it was just Aang, Sokka, and I as we hid in the fire nation for three years. During that time Sokka built the courage up to finally ask me out and I as you could tell from yesterday said yes. Also to sum up the rest, Aang got a vision from the Avatar before him about Sozin's Comet so our next mission was to stop the Fire Lord before this summer's end but, it has been put on hold since we were captured and put in this prison."

"Okay it's already getting close to the end of winter so if I better get you guys out of here soon," Katara said as I finished my story.

"Yeah, so what about you, what's your story?" I asked.

**Katara's POV**

What is my story exactly? I guess I will just tell her exactly what I've been told and the little bit that has happened during my life in the Fire Nation.

"I don't really have much of a story because according to my so called parents I was born here but, I don't believe that lie just like the many others they have told. I also grew up here and went to school and when I turned thirteen I started working here, after hearing about the invasion failing I decided I wanted to help."

"Sweetness," She replied back.

"Well, I guess I'm off to Sokka's cell to get his secrets out of him."

"Good luck," Toph said as she climbed back into bed.

I walked out the door to see Zuko sitting on the floor. I kicked him to make sure he was awake and he groaned and stood up. I rolled my eyes and instructed him to follow me as I walked to Sokka's cell.

"You know what to do and this time no sleeping on the job," I scolded as I walked into Sokka's cell.

He looked at me from him spot on his bed and then looked away with that same saddened look. I walked closer to the cell and sat down on the floor.

"Okay Sokka I know you don't seem to like me but, can you at least tell me why?"

"I guess I could give you explanation since you're supposedly getting us out of here," he said with a sigh.

"I'm all ears."

**Sokka's POV**

As I looked at Katara I wondered if I should really tell her. I had been resentful of her because of this big secret but, I think she should know now. She's trustworthy so it's not like she'll blurt this all out to everyone in the Fire Nation so I guess it's time for her to know the truth.

"This is really hard for me so don't interrupt just listen to my story and then ask questions okay?" I asked and she nodded.

I took a deep breath then began. "I know this will be hard to understand but, Katara…I'm you're…brother, "as I said this her mouth practically dropped to the floor but, she stilled stayed silent like she said she would. "When you were four and I was five the Fire Nation raided out village in the South Pole for the last waterbender. Our Mother knew it was you but, sacrificed herself to save your life. Just as we thought they were leaving the man who killed our Mother saw you use your waterbending and grabbed you and took you away. We tried to stop them but, we were to late," I said as I brushed a tear from my face. "Up until I turned thirteen I had thought it was your fault about what happened to our Mother but, I have realized it's just this stupid war's fault. The reason I have been a jerk is because I didn't want you to find out about all of this before you were ready."

**Katara POV**

I was in complete and utter shock. I always knew I was from one of the poles but, I never would have guessed to find out all of this. I wonder why I can't remember any of this stuff.

"If that's the truth then why can't I remember any of it?"

"When you came here they probably brain washed you so you would forget everything about your culture and where you came from."

"But, why did they save me instead of killing me just like they did our Mother?"

"Well you see that's the part I never seemed to figure out I actually thought you would know."

"I don't know anything considering this is the first time anyone has ever told me the truth."

"You mean your 'parents' actually thought you'd believe that you are Fire Nation I mean you had to have realized you could water bend at some point," Sokka said putting air quotes around parents.

"I did when I was about ten but, after being taught in school that fire is the superior element I decided it probably wasn't the best idea to tell anyone I was a waterbender."

"So how did you end up in the Earth Kingdom to meet Toph in the first place?" I asked.

"Well when I was twelve our Dad left to help fight in the war and as much as I begged him to let me go with him he insisted I wasn't old enough and that I had to stay home. I obeyed until I turned fourteen and I decided I needed to leave the South Pole. When I met Toph I was just traveling around and by the time we met Aang I decided it was time for me to do my part in ending this war."

"So our Dad is out there somewhere? You don't even know if he's alive?"

"Actually I'm sure he's alive and I know exactly where he is."

"Where?"

"Well he's probably in a prison somewhere just like this one unless he has escaped. He was captured during the invasion and since he wasn't as important as us he was most likely put in a smaller less protected prison."

"Oh," I said then paused for a few minutes, "hey Sokka."

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about our Mom and Dad."

Sokka wore a hard frown but, it soon turned into a smile as he said, "sure."

After about an hour or so of Sokka explaining all he could about our parents I decided I probably should get to Aang's cell before it got to late into the night. I said goodbye to Sokka and walked out the door only to find Zuko completely passed out on the floor as he leaned up against the wall. I nudged him with my foot gently until he woke up.

"Huh?" Zuko said groggily.

"Hey you can go home now I'm just going to talk to Aang and then head home," I said as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay but, be careful if someone sees you in there then you'll be in big trouble."

"Okay Mom," I said with a laugh as he walked off.

I opened the door to Aang's cell to find him surprisingly awake. He was just laying on his small cot staring at the ceiling before he noticed I had walked in. He sat up and looked over at me.

"Hey Katara what are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to come here in the middle of the night to hear how all of you got hear and ended up finding out that Sokka is my brother."

"Oh he finally told you?"

"Yep so do you mind if I come in there and sit down because I'm tired of sitting on the floor."

"Sure."

I opened up the door to his cell even though I know if someone was to come in here then we would both get in a lot of trouble but, I didn't really care. He scooted over on his bed and I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Okay so I know Toph and Sokka's story and how they met you but, what happened before you went to the North pole?" I asked.

"It's a long story so you might want to sit back and relax because this might take a while" Aang said as he scooted back on the bed against the wall. I soon followed his lead and leaned against the wall also.

**Aang's POV**

"Well to start things off I was born in the Southern Air Temple and was raised a monk named Gyatso. He taught me everything I know and by the time I was twelve years old I had mastered airbending and earned my tattoos. Just as I thought everything in my life was going great things took a turn for the worst," I said with a sad sigh.

_*Flashback*_

_I whirled around the courtyard on my air scooter as some of the other kids try and copy my move. As I encourage the other kids to keep trying Gyatso and the other monks approach me. They motion towards me to follow them and I obeyed. We walk into the elder monk's main sanctuary. I sat down in front of them as they told me I was the Avatar._

"_How do you know it's me?" I asked._

"_We have know it was you for some time now," said one of the monks._

"_Do you remember these ?" Asked the same monk as he airbended a bag of old toys towards me._

"_Yeah, these were my favorite toys from when I was little," I said as I picked one up and played with it._

"_You chose these from among thousands of toys," the monk said._

"_I just picked them because they were fun."_

"_You chose them because they were familiar, these are the Avatar relics of all four nations," the monk replied back._

"_Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen but, there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering," said Monk Gyatso._

"_I fear war may be upon us," said the other monk._

"_We need you Aang," said Gyatso._

_*Flashback*_

"I should have been happy that I was the Avatar but, as soon as my friends found out they decided I couldn't play with them anymore," I said as I hung my head.

"That's so unfair," Katara said as she looked over at me.

"That's not even the worst part, after that the monks decided they were going to separate me from Gyatso and send me to the Western Air Temple to finish my training. That night I headed off on Appa and ended up getting caught in a huge storm. I fell into the water and the next thing I knew I was being woken up by and old woman and her husband. I found out later on that I had been trapped in an iceberg for one hundred years and that my people had been murdered," I said as I wiped a tear from my eye. Katara held my hand in hers and I smiled at her then continued.

"The woman and her husband took care of me for about a year but, when I turned thirteen I decided I need to start learning the elements so I could stop this war. My first stop was the North Pole and I knew it would be a long trip so I packed up my supplies and hit the road. On the way there I came across a secret library and that's how I found out about the eclipse. Soon I reached the North Pole and about a month later I met Sokka and Toph and you know the rest from there," I said as I looked over at Katara who was now leaning her head on my should with half lidded eyes.

"So you're technically one hundred and seventeen years old?" She asked as she picked up her head and looked me.

"Technically but, physically I'm just seventeen."

"I can't believe you survived in an ice berg for one hundred years," she asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, the woman I stayed with said my eyes and tattoos were glowing when she found me so I think it was the Avatar state that kept me alive."

"That's amazing."

"Well I better get going before someone finds out I'm gone and don't worry I'm going to think up a plan to get the three of you out of here," she said as she got up from my bed and stretched.

"What do you mean 'the three of you,' you're coming too aren't you?" I asked as I got off my bed and stood in front of her.

"You guys want me to come with you?" She asked, some what surprised.

"Of course, I mean we all like you and I…um…you know…I…like you…a lot," I said while blushing.

"I like you a lot too Aang," Katara said while blushing as she looked up at me.

"Really?" I asked as I stared into her eyes.

She nodded and soon I noticed that we were really close to each other. We both blushed, but neither of us moved away and soon we both closed our eyes and leaned forward. As our lips touched a spark shot through my body and I soon wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her around my neck. After a few minutes we pulled apart and I smiled at her. She smiled back and then pulled back.

"At least now when everyone teases me about you being my boyfriend it will actually be true," she said with a laugh.

"Ha, who was messing with you?" I asked as I laughed with her.

"Pretty much everyone, well I really have to go now since everyone should be heading into work soon," she said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Bye," I said as I was still in a daze from the kiss.

"Bye," she said and then walked out the door.

**Katara's POV**

As I walked away from the prison towards home I began to think more about Aang of course. When we kissed I felt this feeling I have never felt before. It was amazing but, I'm not sure what it means. I'm so glad that soon I will be able to get out of this horrible place, but I'm not sure exactly how to plan this all out. I guess I will have to talk to Zuko and Sokka for help. I soon arrived at my house and climbed through my bedroom window then tried to get some sleep before I had to get up and go to work.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**There's chapter 4 I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	5. The Rat

**First off, thank you to everyone who have reviewed my story! I got such positive feedback from my last chapter I decided to update a lot faster than I did last time.**

**Also just to let you know this chapter is a little short but, that's just because I couldn't really put much in this chapter because of what's in the next chapter. Well that's it so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar but, I do own an incredibly adorable three month old blue pit bull puppy.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I know today is going to be a good day so as I'm walking down the halls of the prison I have the biggest smile on my face. For the first time ever I actually can't wait to start my shift even if I only got a few hours of sleep last night. I know as soon as I see Zuko he's going to know something's up especially with this big smile on my face that I didn't have when I last saw him. I walked down in the kitchen and grabbed Sokka and Toph's breakfast and as soon as I walk out of the kitchen I see Zuko standing right in front of me.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked as we started walking away from the kitchen.

"Well considering the fact that you have a huge smile of your face when I know you hate this job I would have to say you had a pretty good time with your boyfriend last night," he said, never wiping the smirk of his face.

"As a matter of fact I did," I said and at that Zuko's smirk was gone.

"Wait a second, you mean you and the avatar," he whispered suggesting something else.

" We just kissed nothing more than that," I whispered.

"So you kissed the Avatar," he said somewhat quietly and a little shocked as we walked passed a few other cells.

"Technically we kissed each other but, yeah," I whispered as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"I guess I will have to find something new to tease you about then."

I rolled my eyes as we finally arrived at Toph's cell. She is the first girl I have ever been friends with so I knew I could try and gossip to her about Aang and I even if she probably would make fun of me later. I never really had many friends when I was in school because the kids were either to snobby or just plain out ignored me. Just as I was about to open the door Zuko stopped me.

"Oh yeah and just to let you know my sister Azula is visiting this week too so you might want to be careful when you visit Toph and Sokka but, especially when you see Aang. I know you guys are together now but, Azula is a lot smarter than anyone else here and I'm sure she could figure it out. Plus make sure your careful what you say and how you act around her because she knows how people work and can manipulate anyone to do anything," Zuko warned in a whisper.

I nodded and walked into Toph's prison. I have met Azula before and I know how she is but, this time it was different since I have befriended three of the most important prisoners here. I brought Toph, Sokka, and Aang their breakfast's and quickly yet quietly explained what was going on then went to the rest of my shift.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Jet's POV**

I smirked as I heard the most wonderful information to use to my advantage. If Katara thought I would just forget what she has done to me then she is dead wrong. Once I rat her out she would be able to see her precious Avatar ever again. I don't know who she was talking to but, it doesn't matter. As long as I heard her admit to kissing the Avatar I have just enough information to ruin her life, this will teach her not to mess with me.

"So peasant I hear you have some important information for me," Azula said as she walked into my cell.

I smirked and looked up at her.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I walk through the halls of the prison from the kitchen to Aang's cell with his lunch. I looked around and surprisingly didn't see Zuko, usually he would have appeared by now to walk with me. He's probably just dealing with his sister I guess. I walked into Aang's cell and put his food down before I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I hated that Azula was here, because I her I couldn't really talk to Aang or really get a kiss from him like the one last night. I guess if it's for mine and Aang's safety I guess light kisses with have to do for now.

"So how's your day going?" Aang asked as he sat down and began to eat.

"It's been going pretty well but, you know I can't stay long Aang."

"Yeah I know but, I at least want to spend as much time with you as possible," he said with a smile.

"Well that's sweet of you but, if I don't go soon then Azula could come by and see me talking to you," I said as I stood up.

"Wait, just one more thing," he said as stood up.

"What is it?"

"Come here," he said as he motioned for me to come closer to the cell.

"Yes."

He didn't say anything he just reached through the bars and grabbed my chin and brought my lips to his. I was a little shocked at first but, soon I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It didn't last that long and soon he pulled away with a smile.

"Okay now you can go," he said with a slight smirk.

"Bye Aang," I said with a smile as I walked out of the door and shut it behind me.

As I shut the door and turned around I came face to face with Zuko. I jumped and yelped but, put a hand over my mouth before anyone could hear me. I looked at Zuko and he didn't look to happy. I'm guessing he saw what happened between Aang and I.

"Oh hey Zuko, you scared me."

"What did I just tell you this morning?"

"I know, I know, you said to be careful," I said as I put my head down in shame.

"Well I wouldn't consider making out with the Avatar very careful would you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry but-," I started.

"But nothing Katara, what if some one had seen you? You would have been put in jail and possibly killed," he whispered with a stern look on his face.

"Okay I get it and trust me it won't happen again."

"I hope so," he said then walked off.

**Azula's POV**

"So this guard named Katara you say is aligned and possibly in love with the Avatar?" I asked the prisoner called Jet in front of me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hmm, well as a reward you may be put back in your regular cell," I said as I turned around and the guards opened the door.

"Wait, I thought you said you'd set me free," Jet said.

"I changed my mind," I replied as I walked out the door and the guards shut it behind me.

This information is going to become very useful to me. I know what my father has always said about that waterbending girl but, she must be figuring things out by now. I thought that she would just blend in with the nation until her time came but, what I just heard has proved me wrong. I know exactly what I'm going to do about this.

"Princess, what would you like to do?" One of my guards asked.

"Nothing at the moment but, I'm going to need some help for tomorrow," I said with an evil smile as I walked towards the break room where I knew my brother would.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aha! Now it's getting dramatic! Well I hope you guys liked it! Review please!!**


	6. Silent Pain

**Hello readers!**

**First off, thank you all for the reviews! Secondly, well I actually don't think I have anything to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar so stop asking!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

When I got out of bed then got ready for work and walked into my kitchen I noticed my 'parents' were no where to be found. I looked everywhere but, couldn't find them. Even though they're not the best parents in the world I was still a little worried. They must already be at work or at least I hoped. I grabbed some fruit then walked out the door and soon I was at work bringing Toph and Sokka their breakfast.

It sucks because Toph, Sokka and Aang our really the only friends I've ever had besides Zuko and Mai and now I don't even get to talk to them because of Azula and the stupid Fire Nation. After giving Toph and Sokka their breakfast I went to get Aang's and was surprised to see that Zuko once again had just disappeared. As I walked through the halls to Aang cell everything seemed normal but, when I walked down those same halls in the afternoon to bring Toph and Sokka their lunch I noticed I was getting weird looks not only from the guards but, from some of the prisoners too. Once I brought them their lunch I went to get Aang's lunch and even the chef looked at me weird.

Okay this is getting so weird and where is Zuko. I started walking fast to Aang's cell with the fear that something had happened to him. Once I got to the door I noticed there were two guards standing my his door so I began to panic. I didn't know if they were going to let me in so when I arrived at the door I stopped and looked up at them.

"I just need to um bring the prisoner his lunch," I said nervously.

The guards just looked at each other then look back at me and the one on the left just nodded. So this is getting really suspicious, I just hope Aang is alright. As I walked in the cell and shut the door behind me I was shocked to see what was going on. I looked around to see Aang shirtless, outside his cell with two guards holding his arms so he wouldn't move. The thing that scared me the most was that Azula was standing over him with a whip in her hand. At this point I saw Zuko in the room and it looked like he was trying to hide the fear on his face as he stood near two other guards. I knew what was going on and I didn't know if I could handle this.

"Ah, I see our guest of honor has arrived," Azula said with an evil smile as she looked at me.

"Wha-," I tried to speak but, was cut off.

"Don't worry you'll find out what I mean soon," she said to me then turned to her guards and said, "guards grab her."

Before I could even react the two guards beside Zuko held my arms behind my back causing me to drop Aang's food. Zuko looked as though he was about to stop them but, I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. I know if they found out that Zuko was on our side then there would be no hope for us getting out of here. I looked at Aang who was looking at the floor as a tear fell from his eye. I wanted so badly to hug him and tell him this wasn't his fault but, the guards must have sensed me stirring and held me tighter.

"Now for your betrayal you are going to pay but, first I'm going to make you squirm," she said as she looked at me then back at Aang.

She then picked up the whip and hit Aang hard on his back causing him to wince and cry out in pain. I shut my eyes tight and tried to hold back my tears as I turned my head away. As I heard the sound of the whip hitting his back over and over again and his screams of pain I couldn't stop the tears from coming anymore and began to sob violently. Finally once it was all over I looked up at Aang who looked so broken and defeated it made me want to cry even more. I looked away after seeing the many welts covering his back.

"Princess, what would you like us to do with her?" Asked one of the guards who were holding me.

"Lock her away and as for the Avatar," she replied as she looked at me then to Aang, "Plan for him to be executed at the end of the week."

Executed. They were going to kill him and it's all my fault. I took one last look at Aang before the guards pulled me away. He looked at me with an expression as if he were trying to tell me not to worry but, I could tell he was just as scared as I was. The guards then pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I sighed as I laid on the bed in my prison cell and stared at the ceiling. After taking me from Aang's prison I was given prison garb and thrown in this cell. I have been in here for a few hours now and still no one had come in to at least explain some of the things that were going on. By now I would have thought Azula would have came in by now but, nothing had happened. I remember hearing Azula say I was a special guest and that I would find out what she means later but, what could she really mean. Maybe this has something to do with the fact that my parents weren't home this morning. Before I could think it through any further the door to my cell opened and Azula walked in with her usual two guards.

"I guess you're probably wonder why you've been put in here," Azula said as she walked closer to the bars keeping me from escaping.

"Well I'm guessing it has something to do with the Avatar," I replied back with an evil glare as I got up from my bed.

"Ha, you're right but, it's much more than that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well as you already know from the other Water tribe peasant that you were take from your home when you were young but, I doubt you have figured out why," she said as she walked back and forth in front of my cell.

"My father sensed from the start that you were a very great bender and I don't know how he could tell because to me you just look like another useless peasant," She said causing me to growl at her choice of words.

"Hmm you have a temper I see, don't worry we'll make sure to break that," She said with that same evil smirk on her face as she stopped walking at looked me in the eye.

"Why would your father want a waterbender in the first place," I said a little loudly with my fist clenched at my side.

"Impatient too, tsk tsk," she said as she began walking again.

"When they brought you here you were brainwashed and given to two married nobles that didn't have any children at the time. You might know them as your parents but, really they despise you just like everyone else in this town. My father addressed your town and made sure none of the kids or adults interacted with you more than needed."

"We didn't want people to interfere because we were hoping you would just blend in until it was your time came instead of making friends you wouldn't want to leave behind. My Father believed that having an amazing waterbender on our side could become a great advantage when we fight the Avatar. When the Avatar was captured we chose you to test your loyalty because we knew that the Avatar would escape to fight another day and we were going to need you for that. Now that we have found out your relationship with your precious Avatar he shall be executed then you and his friends will follow in the week after," she finished as she turned around and walked out the door.

Once she left I broke down into tears. I always wanted to know more about my life but, I never expected to learn about it all at once in the matter of a few days. This is so messed up. The only real friends I have ever had are about to be killed because of me, I have got to try and fix this. From what I have heard Sokka is usually the plan guy but, how am I going to talk to him. Just then the door to my cell opened.

"I'm guessing you're going to need my help."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Yeah so that's it and I'm off to play Guitar Hero Aerosmith! Review Please!**


	7. The Plan

**Thank you all for the reviews even though I only got like three they are still greatly appreciated!**

**So for this chapter there still isn't any romance really but, don't worry the romance will continue in the next chapter and you will love it!**

**On another note, today I didn't have school because a river in my county has overflowed from the rain but, don't worry my family, friends, and I are all okay and the rain has some what stopped. Sadly though many people outside of my county have lost their homes from the flood water so pray for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"I'm guessing you're going to need my help."

I looked up to see Zuko standing in the doorway of my cell. He soon walked in and closed the door behind him. Wait a second, what about what Azula said. She kept talking about how her father made sure no one got close to me unless they needed to but, what if Zuko was just part of this big scheme the whole time and he was the one who ratted me out. He was the only one that I know of that saw me kiss Aang. Before he could speak I cut him off instantly.

"Wait, how do I know you're not aligned with you psycho sister?" I asked as I jumped up from my bed.

"If I was then would I have come here?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well I'm not sure, at the moment nothing really makes sense anymore so how can I tell you're not the one who ratted me out?" I asked in the same quiet tone.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't do anything in there but, if they would have found out that I was on your side then there would be no chance of you guys getting out of and trust me I didn't rat you out, Jet did."

"Gah Zuko why don't you just get the guts to stand up to your Dad already and how would Jet have found out anyway?"

"First off if I was you I wouldn't be insulting the only person who could get you out of here and secondly Azula said Jet told her he heard you say it with his own ears so he must have heard our conversation the other day," he said angrily.

"Crap! Great this really is all my fault," I whispered as I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands.

"Don't worry that's why I'm here, I'm going to help all of you out of here," he whispered as he looked outside to make sure no one was coming.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Wait, don't you have a plan?" He asked a little frantically.

"No."

"What, I thought you did considering the fact you were the one who was going to get them all out of here in the first place."

"I know but, I haven't really had much time to think about it."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"Listen, from what Aang and Toph have told me it seems like Sokka is the idea guy so just go and talk to him."

"Which one is he again?"

"Um, I don't know maybe the one who has tan skin and blue eyes considering the fact he's my brother," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

"Just go talk to him then come back and tell me the plan and then you're going to have to spread the news to Toph and Aang."

"Got it," he replied then walked out the door.

I was left once again to just sit and think. I really hope that we can all get out of here safely before it's too late. I mean we only have three days until the end of the week

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

So far I am half way to Sokka's cell and I have to admit I'm just a little nervous. I guess it's because I don't really know any of these people and I'm afraid they might not trust me. I finally arrive at Sokka's cell and take a deep breath then open the door.

"Hi um, Zuko here," I said as I walked in and I know I probably sound like an idiot.

"Um…hello," he replied back as he looked at me funny.

"Yeah well, you see I'm a friend of Katara's and she told me you were the plan guy so I guess I'm here to uh get your help," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"You're not good with new people are you?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, not really."

"Don't worry even though you're the Fire Prince I have no hard feeling since Katara said you were on our side."

"Phew, I thought you were going to hate me."

"Nope so what do you have in mind?"

For about a half hour Sokka and I discussed our options and soon we had a great plan that was sure to work. As soon as I left I went to tell Katara and Toph and they think it's going to work. Hopefully it does but, now I have to go tell the Avatar or Aang as I have been told to call him three times already. I decided to go to him last because I know he's probably not going to be to happy to see me again especially since what happened about four years ago.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

I was sitting on the bed in my cell thinking of ways to get out of here and save my friends when _he_ walked in. When I looked up I saw that unforgettable scar and knew exactly who it was. He must be crazy to come in here to my cell after all he had done. I jumped up from my bed and glared at him out of pure hatred.

"What do you want," I hissed.

"I know I have done some bad things in the past but, now I'm here to help you," he whispered.

"How can I trust you?"

"Katara sent me."

"Fine for right now I will listen to you but, it's going to take a lot more for me to trust you again."

"Okay I guess that's fair enough so here's the plan."

As much as I couldn't stand Zuko I still listened to what he had to say and it sounds to me like we have a pretty solid plan that could actually work. Trusting Zuko is going to be hard after what he has done in the past but, I guess I'm going to have to. Once he was finished explaining I spoke.

"It sound like a pretty good plan but, I'm still iffy about whether or not I can trust you to follow through considering what happened last time."

"I know you probably won't believe me when I say this but, believe me when I say I'm sorry for what my family and I have done and I'm going to try and make it up to you."

"How can you make it up to me it's not like you can bring my people back or my friends," I said as I looked away from him.

"That's in the past and I'm going to save these friends now isn't that good enough?"

"No," I said then paused and looked up at him, "It's not."

"I'm sorry I can't take back what I did but, if you want to get out of here with your friends and your life then you're going to have to trust me to some extent."

"Sure whatever," I said as I walked over to my bed and laid back down.

Soon enough I heard the door shut. I know I should have told my friends the truth about how I really got to the North Pole but, it's always been to painful to talk about. So I just lied and said it was that my whole journey there had been a peaceful one when actually it had been like going to hell and back. I guess for Katara and my friend's sake I'm going to have to cooperate with Zuko so we can make it out of here safely.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Hmm, seems like Aang has a few secrets of his own along with Zuko. I guess you guys will just have to continue reading to find out what's going to happen next. Review Please!**

**P.S.- Also I MIGHT post a one-shot later on today so be on the look out.**


	8. The Escape

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!!  
****Okay everyone here is chapter 8! It took me a little big longer because I suck at action scenes. Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar, but I do own an awesome owl necklace.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Today is the day, It's the day Aang is to be executed. I would have thought by now that we'd be out of here, but there is a problem. Just yesterday Zuko's Uncle Iroh escaped from the prison so know the whole prison is on lock down. It's a set back, but Zuko hopefully can cause a commotion so we can get out of here. I sit in my cell waiting for Zuko to come and soon he does. When he lets me out I see all of the less important prisoners headed outside since Zuko had convince some guard to let them out. We walked into Toph's cell and I melted the bars then she metal bent her way out. Since Zuko was only able to grab the key to the key to one cell he grabbed mine so I could help Toph out and then she could help everyone else. Next we let out Sokka and then headed into Aang's cell where he didn't seem to want to cooperate once we let him go and he saw Zuko.

"Wait, are you guys sure we can trust this guy?" Aang said as he stood up outside his cell and looked at Zuko.

"Yes Aang now come on we don't have time for this," I said as I grabbed his hand and tugged on it, but he didn't move.

"Well what if this is a trap?" Aang asked.

"Aang, be reasonable I have known Zuko for a few years now and I know he wouldn't betray us."

"You don't know him like I do Katara."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Wait, are you saying you two met have some time before this or something?" Toph asked from beside Sokka.

"I will explain later but, right now I think we should find another way out other that trusting Zuko." Aang said.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Aang as I turned to him and put my hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eye.

"Katara," he pleaded.

"Just answer the question, do you trust me?"

He nodded and I smiled at him then pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey hey now, just because you're my friend and I have only known my sister for a week doesn't mean I want to see the two of you make out," Sokka said as we pulled apart.

"It looks like we have the old Sokka back," Toph said.

"Okay now there's not much time so lets go," I said as I grabbed Aang's hand and tried to pull him out the door, but again he wouldn't move.

"I never said I was going to trust him," Aang said.

"But you do trust me so just come on."

"Okay," Aang said as I pulled him out the door.

We made our way down a few halls and soon were out the door when blue flames came across our path and stopped us from going any further. We all turned around to she Azula just as we had expected. I got into a fighting stance like everyone else even though I had no idea how to fight. The closest I had ever come to a fight was when the prisoners got unruly and we had to contain them and I wasn't even technically in the fight. Azula smirked at us and then Zuko spoke up.

"Give up Azula, you're outnumbered."

"I should have expected you treachery Zuzu, but don't worry I believe it's you who is outnumbered."

Just as she said that more than twenty, well I'm not sure what to call them, but they seemed to be some type of earth benders considering the earth gloves on their hands. Soon they started throwing rocks at all of us. Luckily for me, Aang was helping me fend off some of the attacks since there was no water around for me to use my small amount of water bending talents. Zuko was fighting off Azula and he seemed to be winning while Toph and Sokka fought off more guards.

As I looked around and helped stop more guards I started to think about how unreal this seems. Just a few weeks ago I thought I would never know who I really was, but now I'm Katara, the last waterbender from the South Pole. I continued to fight and didn't seem to notice Azula aiming lighting towards me until it was too late.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the ground. Aang's worried face leaning over me was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Cliffhanger!!! Muah ha ha!**

**I'm so sorry this was so short, but I couldn't really figure out what else to put in this chapter. I personally don't like this chapter, but I hope you do. Review please!**


	9. What's Next?

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! Once again they are greatly appreciated!**

**I would have gotten this up sooner, but my brother came down and I have some issues with him so I was just a tad stressed out. To make it up to you guys this chapter is super long! I'm actually really happy with how this chapter came out so without further a due here is chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Actually my name IS Mike and I DO have a bald head and own Avatar! Ah who am I kidding! My name is really Leah and I'm not bald oh and I also do not own Avatar. : (**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I woke up to find myself on a sleeping bag inside a tent where I was very confused and in a lot of pain. I sat up and winced as pain shot through my back. I groaned as the blanket fell into my lap. I looked down and realized my torso was wrapped in bandages. So this is very confusing, the last thing I remember doing was fighting off some guards then nothing after that. I stood up then wrapped the blanket around me and rubbed my eyes as I walked outside. I looked around and the sun was just beginning to rise. I turned my head to see Aang sitting on a log with his back to me.

"Hey Aang, what's going on?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Katara!" He said as he jumped up and hugged me causing me to groan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was just excited to see you," he said as he backed away from me with a worried look on his face.

"It's okay, now can you explain to me what happened?"

"Okay, just come over here and sit-," Aang started, but was soon cut off.

"Sugar queen!" I heard Toph scream as she came out of her earth tent.

Pretty soon Zuko and Sokka were woken up and came out to greet me also and I was really confused. Why is Zuko even here? Not that I don't want him here it's just I didn't expect him to come with us. Another thing is where in the world are we and how did we get here? Plus how did I even get hurt? Soon everyone settled down and we sat around the campfire that seemed to have gone out hours ago.

"Now can you guys explain what happened?"

"Well, to start two weeks ago Azula struck you with lightning which is why you're hurt," Aang said.

"I have been out for two week?" I asked in shock.

"Yep, after that we got you out of there as fast as we could and then stole a war balloon to get back to land. Once we made it to land we destroyed the balloon and got as far away from it as possible. That's pretty much how we got here," Aang said.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked.

"We're at southern edge of the Earth Kingdom. Actually we're not that far from the South Pole," Sokka said.

"Okay now no offense, but Zuko why are you here? I thought you would have stayed."

"I thought about what you said about my Dad and you were right so I decided the best thing to do was to join you guys," Zuko replied.

"Yeah and we're so happy about that," Aang said sarcastically.

"Twinkle Toes just relax, we need Zuko here and you know it," Toph said.

"Why exactly do we need him here per say?"

"Because you need a fire bending teacher," Toph shot back.

"What! I'm not letting him teach me! I never agreed to this!" Aang shouted as he stood up from his seat beside me.

"Aang be reasonable. You need a fire bending teacher and Zuko is the only one to teach you," Sokka said.

"I'm sure we can find someone other that him," Aang spat.

"Like who?" Toph asked.

"I don't know just someone other than Zuko!" Aang shouted as he got up and stormed off.

"What's with him?" Toph asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to see if he's okay," I said in a worried tone as I walked off.

"What's with her?" I heard Toph ask as I walked the same way Aang had stormed off.

I could practically see Sokka shrug in my mind as I walked closer to the river where Aang was seated. I walked up to him and winced slightly as I sat down next to him. I looked towards him as he continued to look distantly into the water. I'm not sure what's up with him, but I know it has something to do with Zuko. Before I could say anything Aang spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, but I still managed to hear him.

"What for?"

"For lying to you," he replied, not once looking up at me.

"What are you talking about Aang?"

"I lied to you when I said that after I left for the North Pole it was a safe journey there," he said sadly.

I stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. When he stayed silent I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, but he didn't want to look my way.

"What happened Aang?" I asked hoping he would continue.

"At first it was a pretty good journey. I met two friends who were planning on helping me win the war and everything seemed perfect for the first few week, but that soon changed. Once I got more into the Earth Kingdom your buddy Zuko there started to hunt me down," he said causing me to gasp.

"Yeah, your friend Zuko hasn't always been the nice trustful guy that you seem to know."

**Zuko's POV**

I sat at the campfire with Sokka and Toph as I told them about my past with Aang. As soon as I told them I started to hunt him and his two friends down they both seemed confused. I was guessing the Avatar hadn't told him about all of this. I'm not surprised because the stupid mistakes I made caused certain events to happen that he probably doesn't want to talk about.

"What other friends?" Sokka asked.

"When he was traveling to the North Pole he always had this boy and girl with him. I'm not sure what their names were, but they were his friends."

"I wonder why he never told us about all this?" Toph asked as she turned to Sokka.

"I think it would have to do with what I'm about to tell you," I said.

They both looked at each other then looked back at me, waiting for me to continue.

**Katara's POV**

I was a little confused as to why he hadn't told us about his friends before, but I knew I would probably find out soon. Aang had stopped talking for a moment after he told me about his two friends, Kami and Takashi. I just continued to hold his in both of mine until he decided to speak up again.

"I met them in the Earth Kingdom. They had been traveling together when I stumbled upon them and even though they always fought and would never admit it I knew they loved each other. I remember when I found them in the woods they tried to kill me," Aang said with a slight laugh, but it soon faded to a frown.

"We traveled through the Earth Kingdom with Zuko tracking our every move. We found the secret library and barely made it out of the desert once Appa was stolen from us. It took a toll on all of us so once we made it out of the desert we chilled out a while before we headed to Ba Sing Se," Aang said with a sigh.

"I realized later on that it wasn't the best plan. By the time we packed up and left for Ba Sing Se Zuko had caught on to our trail along with his crazy sister Azula and her to friends. We had no idea it was coming since everything seemed to be going great once we found Appa and got the Earth King on our side," He said as he looked like he was going to cry.

**Zuko's POV**

"I stayed in Ba Sing Se making sure to keep a safe distance from the Avatar until I was ready to attack with my Uncle. I had no idea that my sister Azula was also secretly in the city and was planning something even bigger," I said and then looked up to see the two's reaction.

"I think I'm starting to understand why he doesn't seem to trust you," Sokka said suspiciously.

"Yeah I know and it gets worse, but just listen to me explain everything before you decide if you guys should trust be or not," I pleaded.

"Okay, but at the moment your not really selling yourself to well," Toph replied.

"Soon enough Azula captured me and both of the Avatar's friends. We were all put into the Crystal Catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. Most of the time while we were down there the two seemed to be arguing about something," I said as I remember back to four years ago.

_*Flash back*_

"_Kami just calm down It's not that big of a deal," the boy who I learned early is named Takashi said._

"_Are you kidding of course it's a big deal, you got us discovered by Azula," Kami said causing me to look up from my spot in the corner._

"_How is this my fault?!?" Takashi shrieked._

"_You're the one who wanted to visit the Kyoshi Warriors!"_

"_I didn't know it was Azula and her minions!"_

"_Yeah you just thought it was that girl Suki that you seemed to like so much!" Kami shouted as she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I only said she was cute, I never liked her!" He replied back._

_She didn't reply back for a while and I was about to speak up when Takashi spoke again._

"_Kami can we just stop playing this game?" He pleaded._

"_What game?" She asked as she turned around, but I know she knows what he is talking about._

"_Kami you know how I feel about you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way," he said as he looked her in the eye._

"_Oh really, you know exactly how I feel about you now do you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and stepping closer to him._

"_Yes, I do," he replied as he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her waist. She didn't reply back and he didn't give her the chance as he smashed his lips down onto hers._

_By now this was starting to get a little awkward for me so I decided to purpose my plan to them. I cleared my throat and they both parted with red faces._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a plan that could benefit all of us," I said to them._

"_How can we trust you?" Takashi asked._

"_I know I have done some bad things, but you're not the only the Fire Nation has hurt," I replied partially referring to my Mom and partially to my scar. They both went silent._

"_The Avatar will be here soon to rescue you both and my sister knows this so I don't doubt that she will be here soon also," I said._

"_So what do you suggest Zuko?" Kami asked._

"_If we team up we can probably stop her and you all can make it out of here safely."_

_At that moment the Avatar and my Uncle appeared from the passage way in which we came._

_*Flashback*_

**Aang's POV**

"Once Iroh and I discovered the cave opening and broke through we came in to see Kami and Takashi talking to Zuko. I ran to my friends and hugged them then made sure they were okay," I continued.

_*Flashback*_

"_What happened? Are you guys okay?" I asked Kami and Takashi._

"_Well this one over here wanted to see the Kyoshi Warriors and it turns out that it was Azula and her friends instead," Kami explain as she motioned to Takashi. "And we're fine Aang," she reassured me._

"_That's good now why were you talking to Zuko?" I asked as I turned to Zuko with and evil look._

"_Relax Aang, he actually wants to help us get out of here," Takashi said._

"_Are you sure we can trust him," I whispered to them._

"_Yes so lets go before it's to late," Kami said to everyone._

_We ran off into a bigger corridor of the Catacombs where we saw a river and a water fall. It looked beautiful, but the moment was soon ruined when Azula started firing at us in every direction. We all turned around and thought we had an advantage until hundreds of Dai Lee agents surrounded us. I began fighting them off with airbending and the small amount of waterbending I knew while Zuko and Iroh took out many of them with fire blasts. With Kami and Takashi being the only non-benders they were having some trouble, but they seemed to be fending for their selves well. _

"_I had no idea you were a traitor Zuzu!" Azula shouted as she shot blue flames at Zuko. He didn't reply._

"_If you joined me you could be a hero, but instead you're a failure!' Azula shouted as she stopped fire at him._

"_Don't do it Zuko," Iroh shouted. "She is just using you," Iroh reasoned, but it didn't seem to be working._

_Zuko didn't say anything he just turned towards me and started attacking._

_*Flashback*_

**Zuko's POV**

"I don't know what was going through my mind at the time, but I know now that it was wrong. The thing about Azula is that she knows exactly the right buttons to push to make a person snap. So as soon as she said those things I just flipped and attacked Aang, but I didn't notice as Azula made her way closer to his friends," I said with a sad sigh.

_*Flashback*_

"_I thought we could trust you!" The Avatar shouted as he blocked my attacks. I still didn't reply._

_We continued fighting each other until lightning lit up the catacombs. The both of us whipped around to see the girl named Kami lying on the ground as the lightning exited her body. As the boy called Takashi ran towards her Azula blasted blue fire at him. I stood there in shock as the Avatar ran to help his friends. My uncle kept Azula and the Dai Lee agents away from the Avatar and his friends the best he could until they finally escaped._

_*Flashback*_

**Katara's POV**

"I got out of there as fast as I could thanks to Iroh and Takashi and Kami were barely alive. Once I was out I got on Appa with my friends and we took off into the sky. Ba Sing Se had fallen and at the moment I was more worried about my friends than anything else. I tried to get help from many healers in the North Pole, but neither Kami or Takashi survived," Aang said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sokka and Toph showed up there over a month after Kami and Takashi were buried."

"I'm so sorry about your friends Aang and I understand why you don't trust Zuko, but trust me when I say he's changed," I tried to convince him.

"I thought he changed too, back in Ba Sing Se, but looked what happened then!" Aang shouted as he stood up.

"You met his Uncle correct?" I asked him as I stood up beside him.

"Yes he helped us with the invasion force, but what does he have to do with this?"

"Once Zuko came to the prison and met me he was a complete jerk, but once he talked to his Uncle he went to a secret library in the palace and found out the past of his great grandfather. After that happened he was changed forever, it turns out that his Mom's grandfather was Avatar Roku. So trust me, he has changed," I explained.

"I don't know Katara, he betrayed me and aided in killing my friends who were practically my first family since I was released from the iceberg," he said as he looked away with his fists clenched.

"I know what he's done, but at least give him a chance and if he messes up even once then he's gone," I told him as I grabbed his hands in mine and looked up at him.

"Okay," he replied softly as he looked into my eyes.

I put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist as I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Once again I felt this odd feeling shoot through me. It was a good feeling, but just odd because I had never felt like this before. We parted and I smiled at him then grabbed his hand and we headed back to camp. By now the sun had rose just barely in the sky and it was a lot easier to get back.

We walked into camp and it seemed like Zuko had just finished telling the same story Aang had told me. I walked over and sat down on the ground near Zuko and Aang sat down next to me shortly.

"Okay so it seems as though everyone has heard about Zuko's past so what do you all think?" Sokka asked.

"I still trust him," I said.

"I can tell he's changed so he can stay," Sokka said.

"Hothead over here seems to be a new person so I don't mind if he stays in the gang," Toph said and then everyone turned to Aang. I grabbed his hand and shot him a reassuring smile.

"I guess I can give him a chance," he said then smile at me. "If you mess up even just once, let's just say it won't end well," Aang threatened with and evil glare at Zuko, who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Okay now that were all so very happy why don't we all get some sleep," Sokka suggested.

We all agreed then went off to our separate tents.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I woke up a few hours later to find that only Aang was awake so I just got up and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Early riser?" I asked him as I scooted closer to him and held his hand.

"Ha, yeah I'm always up earlier that Sokka and Toph."

"I'm used to getting up early since I have had to get ready for work every morning for the past four years," I said with a sigh.

"That must have sucked."

"Yeah I'm just glad to be out of that place," I said then turned to him.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled at him.

"What for?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"For saving me from that prison."

"You're welcome, but technically it was you who saved me," he replied with a smile.

I then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Once I pulled back I leaned my head against his should and just enjoyed the silence until…

"Ugh," we heard Zuko groan as he stretched. He rubbed his eyes then looked over at us staring at him with our hand intertwined.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He asked a little cautiously.

"It's okay Zuko we were hoping you guys would start waking up soon. Now that I think about it I should probably wake Sokka and Toph up so we can plan out where we're headed next," I said as I stood up and walked into Sokka's tent.

"Sokka, it's time to get up," I said as I started kicking his foot somewhat gently until he groaned and sat up.

"Ugh, you've been my sister for barely a month and you're already starting to bug me," he said as he threw the pillow at me.

"Ha ha very funny, now get up and get dressed then come outside so we can all talk," I said as I threw the pillow back at him and walked out.

"Before you go wake Toph up Katara, I just wanted to let you know that she is not a morning person," Aang said as I walked towards Toph's tent.

"What's the worst she could do," I said as I walked into the tent only to be earth bended out a few moments later.

I screamed as I flew through the air and ended up landing on top of Aang.

"I tried to warn you," Aang said with a smirk as I got off him.

"Whatever," I said as I sat back down next to him.

After a while Toph and Sokka both came out of their tents and sat down next to each other as I made breakfast and served it to everyone. Once we all finished I knew it was time to plan out what we're doing next.

"So what's next?" I asked everyone.

"Well first off," Sokka started. "I know we may have just reunited after years apart, but you're still my sister and I would rather you guys not kiss in front of me."

"Sokka!" I said with a blush on my face as I smacked him in the arm.

"Hey no need for violence, I'm just saying I'd rather not see my sister make out with my best friend," he said as he put his hands up defensively.

"Whatever, and I meant what are we doing next," I stated.

"I think we should look for Appa next and then decide where we're off to next," Aang suggested.

"Yeah we can move a lot faster in the air," I agreed.

"Well, where do we look?" Zuko asked.

"We should first check down here in the South since he might have tried to find his way home," Aang replied.

"So it's settled, we'll start searching for him tomorrow," Sokka said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going fishing."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Man that was one long freaking chapter! I know that was kind of a suckish ending, but I couldn't think of anything else since I have been working on this all weekend. I hope you liked it. Review Please!**


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**This chapter took me forever to finish. It kept giving me trouble, but It's finally done! I guess there is nothing else to really say so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

We have been searching for Appa for two weeks now and I am starting to get really annoyed. Not because it's taking so long to find him it's because my hypocrite of a brother has been flirting with Toph and even kissing her right in front of my face. He still insists though that Aang and I kiss where he can't see us. It's not that I don't mind that they kiss it's just that Sokka is being a big jerk when it comes to Aang and I. So at the moment we're all on a boat, headed to Kyoshi Island and I'm arguing with Sokka because I got so frustrated that I went up to Aang in front of Sokka and kissed him right on the lips.

"I don't know why you're freaking out when you know very well that you kiss Toph all the time in front of me and I don't say a thing!" I shouted at him.

"She's got you there Snoozles," Toph pointed out causing Sokka to frown at her.

"That's different, I'm older!" He shouted.

"That doesn't even make since, besides Toph is younger than I am!"

"Whatever, I don't want to discuss this anymore," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Because you lost," I mumbled then turned back to Aang.

"Don't let it get to you it's just how Sokka is," Aang told me.

"I guess you're right," I said with a small smile as I sat down on the bench nearest to me between Zuko and Aang.

"What about you, are you ready to see your old friends again?" I asked Aang.

"It will bring back some memories, but I think I can handle it," he replied.

"Well, what about you Zuko, you know these people still think you're the enemy and might still recognize you even with your new haircut. Do you think you can handle being attack?" I asked referring to Zuko's new shaved head.

"Eh, it won't be the first time," he said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and looked over the railing behind me as the water washed up against the boat. I zoned out as I stared into my element and before I knew it we were at Kyoshi Island. We all got off the boat and headed towards the town where multiple young girls were screaming and one guy was foaming at the mouth. Aang and I walked up first hand-in-hand with the others following behind.

"Um, Aang why is that gu-," I whispered.

"Don't ask," he whispered back to me as we walked up to a man with a grey beard and mustache.

"Avatar Aang it's been a while. It's so good to see you again," the man said with a bow which Aang and I returned.

"I know Oyaji. This is my girlfriend Katara and her brother Sokka and his girlfriend Toph and that's Zuko," Aang said as he motioned to all of us.

"It's nice to meet you all, but if you don't mind me asking where are Kami and Takashi?" Oyaji asked. Aang hung his head down and I squeezed his hand.

"Well Kami and Tak-," Aang began, but was interrupted when a girl with short red hair and face paint came running up.

"Aang!" She shouted as she gave him a quick hug, "Where are Kami and Takashi?"

"Their not with us anymore," Aang said as he hung his head down again.

It stayed silent for a moment as tears rolled down the girl's face and she excused herself.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, how did this happen?" Asked Oyaji.

"It's a long story," Aang said.

"I think I'm going to see if she's alright," I said motioning to the direction the red haired girl had took off in so the two could talk.

Aang nodded at me and I walked towards one of the buildings in the town. I walked into the building and heard sobs coming from one of the rooms. I knocked on the door before lightly pushing it open. I saw the girl leaning against the counter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so. They were really good friends of mine," she said as she stifled and looked over at me.

"I'm Katara," I said as I smiled and put my hand out.

"Suki," she said as she shook my hand with a weak smile.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well, we're actually looking for Aang's bison Appa," I said.

"Oh spirits, that's right! Follow me," she said as she rushed out the door with me close behind.

I followed her outside and grabbed Aang as she led us towards the outer part of the town. As she walked faster up the hill Aang and I tried our best to keep up while Sokka, Toph, and Zuko began to follow behind us. Soon Suki led us up to a big old shack and open up the doors. We heard a grunt as a large bison with arrows on his forehead and six legs appeared from the darkness.

"Appa!" Aang shouted as he ran towards the bison with Toph and Sokka close behind. As they hugged Appa a creature that I could only assume was Momo came flying out of the barn. Once things calmed down a bit Aang walked over to me and grabbed my hand then lead me over to Appa.

"Katara, this is Appa," he said as he petted Appa. Appa groaned and licked my face causing me to laugh.

"I think he likes you," Aang said with a smile.

"Oh and Suki this is Sokka, Toph, and Zuko," He said while saying Zuko a little bitterly as he turned around and motioned towards the three.

"Wait, Zuko as in Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation?" Suki questioned. "What is he doing here?"

"Don't worry, he's actually on our side now," Toph said.

"Okay then," she said hesitantly. "Well, why don't we all go find you guys a place to stay for the night," she said as we walked back towards the town.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Since we had arrived on the island in the morning by the time we found Appa and got our rooms it was sometime in the afternoon so I decided to walk around the island a bit. I finally stopped to rest on a tiny red bridge and leaned over the rail and stare into the stream below. I realized I hadn't water bended in a very long time. I twirled my hand above the water and almost had it raised in the then air when it was taken from my grip. The stream of water moved around my body a few times before returning back to the stream. I smiled and turned around to see Aang just as I expected.

"Nice trick," I complemented as I turned and put my hands back on the railing.

"Thanks, So what were you doing out here?" He asked as he put his hands on the railing near mine.

"I was just practicing waterbending, what about you?"

"I just broke the news to the everybody about Kami and Takashi."

"How did they take it?" I asked.

"They were okay."

"So what are the others doing?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think Sokka and Toph are off arguing some where and I think Zuko is just wandering around town."

"They have been arguing a lot lately," I pondered out loud.

"Yeah I think it has something to do with Suki."

"I don't see why, I mean Suki seems really nice."

"Well, Toph is the jealous type."

"At least Sokka will be off our backs for a little while," I said with a smirk as I scooted closer to him.

We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Aang spoke up. "Come with me," he said as he walked off the bridge and started to take off his shirt.

"Um, Aang, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked of the bridge after him.

"I'm going to help you master waterbending," he said as he got into the shallow water.

"Really?"

"Of course, now come on."

I smiled and stripped down to my red under wrappings then got in the water with him. Within the last two weeks the wound on my back has healed so I don't need the bandages since now there is just a big red scar on my back. I looked over at Aang and tried my best not to stare, but he just looked so amazing I couldn't help myself. I'm guessing the years of training had caused him to be a muscular as he is which I'm very happy for. I continued to gawk at him until the horrible scars on his back brought me crashing back to reality.

"Katara?" He asked.

"Huh?" I questioned as I blushed and looked up at him.

"You were kind of…um staring at me," he said with a blush while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I was?" I tried to cover up.

"Yep," he replied.

"Oh, uh…why don't we get to waterbending," I said as I tried to change the subject.

"Okay, now this first move is called the water whip and it's really simple," he said as he demonstrated the motions.

"Now you try."

I copied his motions and soon enough I had it down almost perfectly. We both practiced a few more moves together then decided to go back into town to get dinner. As Aang got out and put his shirt on I got the best idea. I smiled mischievously and sent a water whip right at Aang's bottom. He yelped and turned to me. I looked away as if I had done nothing wrong.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what," he said with a smirk.

"No, actually I don't know," I said as I walked out of the water and put my clothes back on.

I was about to turn around when I was water whipped on my bottom. I turned to Aang and we soon began a waterbending fight until we decided it was definitely time to go get dinner with everyone else. After a while we made it to the inn we are staying at and walked in to find a buffet of food in the middle of the room. Now I have seen how much Sokka loves food and I was surprised to see that Zuko was the only one in the room eating food. I was about to ask about Sokka and Toph when Sokka stormed into the room.

"Fine!" He shouted as he walked past the table and into his room.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"He and Toph have been fighting all afternoon," Zuko answered.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Aang.

"Actually they rarely fight like this, usually it's just petty arguments that are over within a few hours."

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Aang said as he walked over to the table and began getting his dinner.

"If you say so," I replied as I followed his lead and walked to the table.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Aang was wrong. It is now the next morning and neither Toph nor Sokka had came out of their rooms except to get food and even then they didn't even speak. I got up from the table and walked towards Toph's door then knocked. At first she didn't answer, but soon enough she opened the door. I shut the door behind me and sat on the couch opposite to her bed where she was currently sitting.

"Are you okay Toph?"

"Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, what's going on with you and Sokka?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"The way you two have been yelling doesn't seem like nothing."

"Just don't worry about it Katara, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, now tell me what's wrong," I said raising my voice slightly.

"It's nothing so just leave!" She shouted.

"Fine, but I hope you realize that Sokka really does love you," I said before walking out the door.

**Toph's POV**

A few hours later we were all getting ready to leave on Appa and Katara's word kept running through my head. Maybe she is right, but it still doesn't seem that way when Sokka is off gawking at Suki. I stood by Appa as I waited for the others to get their stuff when I felt Sokka come up. He walked up to me and it seemed like he was about to say something until the others came up.

"You guys ready to go?" Aang asked in which we all replied with a 'yes' or a nod.

We all loaded up on Appa and waved to the islanders who had came to see us off when a panicked voice came through the crowd.

"Aang, Aang! You have to help us, the Rough Rhinos are on the island and their threatening to burn down Kyoshi!" The girl only known as Suki shouted.

We all got off Appa immediately and came up with a plan. We decided to split up and sneak up on them and of course they paired me with Sokka. We're still together, but we are in a fight so I didn't like this to much. I decided to bare it since we needed to fight, but Sokka of course wanted to start up a conversation as we walked behind the building.

"Look Toph," he started.

"Sokka I really don't want to talk about this in the middle of an attack, okay?" I growled as we started to move in on the Rough Rhinos.

"No, Toph we need to talk about this right now," he said and then suddenly Aang gave the signal and we were off.

With all of us plus the Kyoshi Warriors we were definitely giving them a run for their money. From what I could 'see' it seemed as though Sugar queen had learned a few new tricks and could easily defend herself along with us. I was fighting of my share of Rough Rhinos when I tripped and fell to the ground. I could practically feel the heat rising from my attacker's flames, but Sokka suddenly jumped in front of me and knock the guy out. He helped me up and then spoke.

"Listen Toph, I'm really really sorry and I hope you forgive me," he pleaded.

"No I'm sorry it was me who was acting like a idiot," I replied.

"No you were right and I am the one who should be sorry."

"No I'm s-" I started and then Aang was in front of us and blocked what I assumed was a flame from hitting us.

"Okay you're both sorry now kiss and make up so we can get out of here!" Aang shouted.

I punched Aang in the arm then Sokka pulled me into a kiss which I returned. We soon broke it and helped fight off the rest of the Rough Rhinos before they retreated. There were no serious injuries so we decided it would be best if we moved on before we caused any more trouble.

**Katara's POV**

We flew off on Appa and sat in the saddle as we discussed where we were headed next. Sokka pulled out multiple maps from their old bags and laid them out in front of us.

"So now that this dramatic trip is over, where are we off to next?" Toph asked as she leaned back in the saddle.

"Um…," Sokka stated as he looked over the maps.

"I think we should hide out in the Fire Nation. It's the one place Azula won't expect us to be and it will be easier to teach you fire bending," Zuko said as he looked towards Aang.

"Okay, so were off to the Fire Nation, again. Is that okay with everyone else?" I asked.

Everyone agreed and we were off to our first town.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Yeah, I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you like it. Now I'm off to watch The Cleveland Show! Review Please! **


	11. New Clothes

**First of all this chapter is dedicated to Rae-Prite. Thank you so much for the review it really pushed me to finish this chapter. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**

**I'm so so very sorry that it's been a while since I updated, but I started the Twilight series over my fall break. Which was like a week or two ago and now I'm finishing Breaking Dawn. So I have been reading those for the past two weeks and it's taken up my time because of it and school last week.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Avatar still doesn't belong to me. Even after I begged Mike and Bryan they still refused.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

We have been flying for about three days now and it seems as though everyone is getting on each others nerves. I have never seen everyone this irritable, except Zuko of course. He has always had a short temper and now he just seems twice as angry. I sat in the saddle with everyone else as we flew through the skies.

"When are we going to land?" Toph complained.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and we're out of food," Sokka added.

"You're always hungry," Zuko said.

"And we're always out of food," Sokka shot back.

"Because you eat it all," Zuko said grumpily.

"So your saying it's my fault that we have no food!?" Sokka fired back.

"Yeah I-" Zuko started.

"Guys, let's all just chill out. I think I see land below," Aang said from Appa's head.

"Katara, I'm going to need your help to make some cover," Aang said as he jumped into the saddle.

"Okay," I replied as everyone stayed quiet.

"Sokka, you take the reins," Aang said and Sokka got up and walked over to sit on Appa's head.

We both stood in the middle of the saddle and Aang showed me exactly what we need to do. Soon enough I got the hang of it and we had the perfect cloud cover as Appa descended from the sky. Appa landed in front of a cave and we all got off and walked towards it. Aang and I walked farther behind the others as we looked around.

"Hmm, this place looks very familiar," Aang observed.

"Are you saying that you've been here before?" I asked curiously.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," he replied. "Oh, well," he said with a shrug as we entered the cave.

"So, what are we going to do about food?" Sokka asked immediately.

"First we're going to need some new clothes," I suggested as I looked down at the poor excuse for clothing that the prison had provided us with.

"I agree with Sweetness," Toph said.

"Okay, but where are we going to get new clothes?" Sokka asked as Zuko looked out side.

"I think I know where we can get some clothes for free," Zuko said with a mischievous smirk.

"Where?" we all asked.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Are you sure about this Zuko, I mean these clothes belong to someone," I said as I looked at all the clothes hanging up to dry from behind a rock.

"Oh come on Katara, live a little," Sokka said.

I rolled my eyes and was about to reply when everyone took off towards the clothes, claming different outfits. I shrugged and ran after them. I grabbed an outfit that I thought best suited me and walked behind a rock to change. I put on my red top over my light red wrappings along with red pants and then also red skirt over them along with a few accessories. All this red is starting to make me sick. I stepped out from behind the rock to see everyone dressed as Aang finished tying a headband around his head to cover his arrow.

"How do I look?" I asked causing everyone to turn towards me even though the question was directed mainly to Aang.

"You look beautiful," Aang said with a dreamy look on his face causing me to blush.

"Yeah yeah, now lets get some food," Sokka said as he turned to walk towards the nearest town with Zuko and Toph following behind.

"Thanks Aang," I said as I walked up to him and kissed his cheek before lacing my fingers with his and following the others.

We walked into town and looked around everywhere for a place to get food. I have been to a few places in the Fire Nation, but I have never been here. It wasn't a big town and it didn't seem to important so hopefully no one would notice a few teenagers come into town for a few days then leave. I saw a meat shop and was about to point it out when…

"Kuzon?" A girl with brown hair said from behind us. I was surprised when Aang turned around.

"On ji?" Aang questioned a little nervously as the girl ran up and hugged him causing me to go green with envy.

"What happened to you all those years ago after we danced together?" She asked. At this point I am not to happy, Aang had never mentioned her before.

"Umm…," Aang started.

"Hey I remember you," Toph stated as she and the others turned around.

"Yeah, you were at the dance party we through and you danced with A-Kuzon the whole ti-OW," Sokka started, but was cut off when Toph elbowed him in the ribs. She probably could sense my anger from my rising heartbeat.

"Ha, yep so what happened to you guys?" She asked and didn't even acknowledge Zuko or my presence which made me happy that I was very good at concealing my anger.

"We, um like to travel a lot," Aang said.

"Oh, so who are your new friends?" She finally asked.

"This is Katara and Zuko," he said as he motioned to us, but I couldn't help to notice that he didn't call me his girlfriend like he had in other situations. This made me just a little bit angrier.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Same," I replied and Zuko just nodded.

"So why are you guys back in town?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just visiting again," Sokka said.

"Cool, you guys can stay at my place if you have no where else to go," She suggested.

"That sounds great," Sokka said excitedly before anyone else could answer.

"What? Um Sokka can we talk to you for a minute," I said.

"Okay," he said as he turned to us.

"What are you thinking?" Toph questioned quietly as we huddled together.

"Listen, a house is much more comfortable than a dirt floor and it will seem more normal than a bunch of teens living in a cave. Plus free food!" Sokka whispered.

"What if this could be dangerous?" I asked.

"How so?" Sokka asked.

"I mean what if she or even her family sees through our charade?" I asked.

"We'll just have to be careful. So what do you guys say?" Sokka asked.

"Sure I guess," Zuko said hesitantly.

"You had me at free food," Toph said with a smile.

"I think it will be okay. What about you Katara?" Aang asked with that goofy I can never resist.

"Fine," I replied with a sigh and then we all turned back to On ji.

"We'd love to stay at your place, if your family doesn't mind that is," Aang said.

"I'm sure that won't mind. You can all stay in our guest house, there is plenty of room."

"Okay, thanks," Aang said.

"Follow me," she said as she turned her head and started walking.

She lead us outside of town and started up a big hill. We walked for what seemed like hours until we finally stopped in front a an enormous house. We all gaped at it while she walked towards the door of what I supposed was the guest house. The house was bigger that any house I had every seen in the Fire Nation besides the palace itself. She finally got to the door and motioned for us to follow. It took us a minute, but soon we started walked towards her. The inside the house was beautiful and cover in the traditional colors of the Fire Nation. If this was the guest house I wonder what the actual house looked like.

"We had no idea that you had money On ji," Sokka said as he looked around.

"Yeah, my Dad is very important to the Fire Nation so we're pretty much loaded," she said.

"Oh," Sokka replied as he headed off to the kitchen.

"Well, make yourselves at home and if you need anything I'm just next door," she said then walked out the door.

As soon as I was sure she was gone I turned back to the rest of the group and in the process I managed to pull out of Aang's hold around my waist intentionally.

"I'm still not sure if this is completely safe and what about Appa and Momo?" I asked.

"It will be okay so stop worrying like you always do," Toph said as she plopped down on a couch.

"As for Appa and Momo, we'll just leave them in the cave and feed them every day. When it's time to leave we'll go get them," Toph said.

"Whatever," I said as I walked off into a room and slammed the door.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I sat in my room for a while and ignored anyone who wanted to come in. I didn't want like it in this big house especially since it belong to that On ji girl. I know I'm stupid for being jealous of her, but I can't help it since Aang supposedly danced with her so long ago and didn't even mention it to me. I sulked in my room for a while until the hunger became unbearable. I walked out of my room past Sokka and Toph, who were sitting together in the living room while Zuko was in his room and into the kitchen. I saw Aang sitting at the table, but ignored him and started searching for something to eat.

"Katara! Are you okay?" He asked as he got up and walked towards me.

"I'm fine," I growled as I refused to look at him and sat down at the table with my food.

"Are you mad at me?" He questioned.

"What was your first guess?" I asked bitterly.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know maybe you should think about who's house we're at now or maybe the person you forgot to mention dances with to me," I some what shouted.

"This is about On ji?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Ugh," I said as I got up from my chair and walked out of the kitchen door.

Okay so I overreacted a little, but I couldn't help it. When I'm angry I can't think straight and it causes me to get even angrier without realizing it. I laid down on my bed and ignored Aang as he knocked on my door and pleaded for me to let him in. Soon the knocking stopped and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I woke up to see that just about everyone, but Toph was up. I walked into the kitchen and began eating my breakfast until a knock was heard at the door. I got up from the table and walked into the living room to see Sokka opening the door. As soon as it was open On ji came walking in. I hid my annoyance the best I could as she began to speak.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey On ji, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"I was just wondering if Katara and Toph would like to go shopping with me," she said as she looked at me.

"Yeah like you'll get Toph to go shopping," Sokka said.

"I'm sure I could convince her," she replied.

About an hour late On ji had convince both Toph and I to go shopping with tons of food for Toph and tons of clothes for me. I didn't really care for the clothes, but I didn't want to be in the house with Aang without having Toph to hang out with and I'm sure Toph would have forced me to go anyway. We walked around for a bit then On ji led us to a fancy looking store and I could tell that this would be a long day.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

"Aang! Pay attention!" Zuko shouted at me from across the practice court behind On ji's house.

"Sorry," I replied.

We had been practicing ever since the girls had left about an hour ago and I couldn't focus on anything except my fight with Katara. Sokka had left after making comments like 'jerk bending' and such. I'm guessing he's probably inside either eating or sleeping. I was surprised that Katara went with On ji anyway, but I'm guessing it had to be because of me which doesn't make me feel any better.

"Aang!" Zuko shouted again.

"Sorry."

"Aang why don't we take a break?" Zuko suggested.

I nodded and walked to the edge of the court and sat down.

"So what's going on between you and Katara?" Zuko asked as he sat down beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Come on, do you think I'm that stupid."

"Yes," I grumbled.

"I know you don't like me, but I think I can help you out here. I have had my fair share of girl problems."

"Well, Katara is mad at me," I said with a sad sigh.

"Why?"

"She thinks there is something going on with On ji and I."

"Is there?"

"Of course not! I mean we danced together a while ago, but that means nothing now. I really do like Katara," I said as I stared at my feet.

**Katara's POV**

I walked to the back yard to hear Aang and Zuko's conversation. I could tell Aang was being sincere and I walked up quietly. Aang didn't see me, but Zuko did.

"Well, what would you tell her if she were here right now," Zuko said as he looked at me.

"I would tell her that I was sorry about the whole On Ji thing. Then I would tell her that she has nothing to worry about because she is the most amazing and incredibly beautiful girl in the entire would," Aang said.

"Really?" I asked as I walked up behind him making him jump slightly.

"Oh Katara, how long have you been standing there?" He asked as he stood up and faced me.

"Long enough, now answer my question. Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Of course," he said as I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Well, I forgive you and I'm sorry for overreacting," I said as he put his arms around my waist.

"It's alright," he said with that same goofy smile.

I couldn't resist anymore so I gently tugged him towards me and pressed his lips to mine.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Man, these last few chapters have been kind of pointless. Don't worry though, pretty soon there will be some more action. I promise! Well, I hope you liked it! Review Please!**

**P.S.- I also have a one-shot that I posted new week that could use some reviews. So if you like Aus or just want a good read I suggest you check it out, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Oh and also look out for my Halloween one-shot that I will have up on Halloween of course.**


	12. The Painted Lady

**As promised, there shall be some action in this chapter, but there also shall be some amazing fluff in it too! This chapter is based a lot off of the episode 'The Painted Lady', but I changed some stuff around to make it more interesting for you guys. Or at least I hope.**

**Anyways, on to the disclaimer then the story!**

**Disclaimer: Again? This is the second time today!**

**Me: Yes again. Now just do it! If you do I'll give you a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Me: Yep so do it and hurry up!**

**Disclaimer: kataang1234 does not own Avatar! Now give me my cookie!**

**Me: Here you go. *throws cookie* Now on to the story!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

A few days later we were finally leaving On ji's house. We shared our goodbyes then left for the cave where Appa and Momo stayed. I walked beside Aang with our hands clasped together as we walked in front of the others. The others joke around behind us and I could tell that even Zuko was probably smiling. It was really good to see everyone happy. I have this strange feeling that it's going to end soon. I shook off the thoughts and looked towards Aang. I still had something to discuss with him.

"So, why didn't you tell me about On ji before?" I asked with a smirk. I'm over it, but I still want to know. Plus it's fun to see him squirm.

"Because she wasn't important," he replied nonchalantly.

"So you danced with her and she wasn't important?" I asked curiously.

"Well, back then I thought I had a thing for her, but there wasn't really a connection. Not like the one I have with you," he said with a blush.

"Good answer," I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

We walked up to the cave, but before we could go inside Toph stopped us.

"Wait, there are three girls in there. I recognize one as Azula and I'm not sure who the other two are, but they seem familiar," she said as she put her hand on the ground.

"What should we do?" Sokka asked.

"We need Appa so we have to face them," Aang replied.

"I think I have an idea of who the two girls are," Zuko said and then looked at me. I knew exactly who they were.

The others looked at us curiously and Aang seemed a little frustrated like he knew too. Before they could say anything, Zuko walked right into the cave. We all stood there for a moment before following him in. Inside the cave I could hear Appa growling and the three figures that I knew would end up finding us.

**Zuko's POV**

My heart sped up as I looked into the eyes of the girl I love. I know she is probably mad at me and isn't on my side, but I still can't help, but smile just a little from the sight of her. I saw her slip up and smile a bit too before turning back to stone. Yeah she is so pissed. I looked towards Azula with a frown. She smirked at me and the spoke up.

"Hello, brother," she greeted.

"How did you find us?" I asked bitterly.

"I know you all to well brother. Your strategy hasn't changed since you traveled with Uncle," She stated then looked at the others behind me.

"Which reminds me, where is Uncle? I thought he was a part of your little escape plan," she said. She really knows how to hit a nerve.

"No, he wasn't. He escaped on his own and is on his own now," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's too bad. I was hoping to round you all up at once," she replied.

"Ok Azula, enough small talk. If your going to try to capture us then think again. You're clearly outnumbered," Sokka said.

"Oh, your wrong about that peasant. It's you who is outnumbered," she said.

Dai Lee agents came from all edges of the cave. It seemed as though we were outnumbered, but I knew the others could take the Dai Lee agents while I tried to talk to Mai. I know this is going to turn into a fight, but I am ready. We all got into fighting stances and soon it was an all out battle field. Katara used water from a pouch that she had hidden away to fend for herself while Aang used all of the elements including a little bit of fire bending to fight Azula. Toph and Sokka dodged Ty Lee's attacks while trying to fight her off. The only one left was Mai and she seemed to be headed my way. Yeah, she is more than pissed, she's furious.

She threw a few knifes my way which I easily dodged. I could tell that she wasn't using all her strength. She knew I didn't want to hurt her and I knew she didn't want to hurt me. Even if she was holding back I knew she wasn't very happy with me.

"A letter," she stated as she threw another knife my way. "All you left me with was a stupid letter!"

"It was the best way for you," I replied as I jumped to the left to dodge the blade.

"For me, oh what a relief. You betrayed your country for me," she said.

"That's not how I see it," I said with a grim expression.

"Really, then how do you-" she started, but was cut off by a blood curling scream.

I gasped as I saw Katara laying on the ground, clutching her arm. I saw Azula's smirk and Aang's shocked yet angry face. I didn't know what to do at first. It all sunk in when Mai started screaming at me.

"Save Katara! I will hold them off, just get her out of here!" She yelled.

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine then I nodded and took off. She pinned the remaining Dai Lee agents to the ground and walls. Aang picked up Katara and we ran outside to get on Appa. I gave one last look to the cave where Mai and Ty Lee were holding back Azula then jumped on Appa and took the reins. As we took of into the skies I couldn't help, but think of Mai.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I was barely aware of what was going on until we landed. They was panic on everyone's faces and in their voices as the got me off of Appa. I came to when I saw the polluted water. I stopped Aang and told him to take me to the water. The best thing for me right now to me would have to be the cold water on this stinging pain in my leg. He took me to the water and sat beside me. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"I have the worst luck," I said with a light chuckle. He chuckled a little for my sake, I guess.

I bending the water into the air while Aang bending the pollution out. I placed it on my charred skin with my hands and the water started to glow. My eyes widened in shock and I heard a few gasps around me.

"Katara, you have healing abilities," Aang said in wonder.

"Wow," I said as the burn disappeared.

"It's an amazing ability," he said and then smiled at me.

"Well, thank you. Now tell me where we are," I said this a smile.

"Um, I have no idea, but we're going to have to get supplies and leave soon," Sokka said from behind me.

"Where is the next town?" Toph asked.

"It's in the middle of the river," Zuko said as he pointed to the town over the cliff.

"Sure is!" A voice yelled from down below. "I can take you there if you like."

"Okay, thanks," Sokka replied as he walked over to the edge of the cliff.

I got up with Aang's help even though I didn't need it I thought I would humor him. We climbed down to the shore where a raft like boat was waiting for us. A man with a crazed expression on his face waits on the boat and smiles as we walk up.

"Hello travelers, I'm Dock. Who might you all be?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm Kuzon and these are my friends. Were from the colonies," Aang replied.

"Colonials eh? Well, hop on," he replied cheerfully.

We all got onto the boat and he pushed off. I looked around at the polluted water and wondered why anyone would every want to live on this lake. There definitely can't be many fish around here. I looked around and saw the town positioned as Sokka had said, in the middle of the lake.

"Why did you put your town in the middle of a river?" Sokka asked.

"Because we're a fishing town or we were before the factory moved in. The Fire Nation makes their metal there. They moved in a few years back and have been polluting our river ever since," he stated as he docked the boat.

I glance at Aang warily as we got off the boat. Dock waved goodbye to us then took off in another direction. We walked together on the small pathway towards what look like a shop. I looked around and what I saw was horrible. These people were sick, hungry, and poor because of the Fire Nation. I looked towards the others and spoke.

"We have to do something to help these people," I told them.

"No, no, no. We don't have time to save some little town. We already have Azula after us, we don't need anything else to attract attention to ourselves," Sokka said as he stopped and turned to me.

"How could you say that? How can you turn your back on these people?" I questioned angrily.

"I'm just being realistic. We'll be helping all these towns out by wiping out the Fire Lord," Sokka exclaimed a little to loudly.

"Hey loudmouths! Maybe we should be a little quieter when talking about wiping out the Fire Lord," Toph said as she covered Sokka's mouth.

"Why don't we just get the supplies when need then get out of here," Aang suggested.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We walked over to a hut and Sokka leaned over the counter. Just as he did Dock popped up from behind the counter. He looked exactly the same except he had a different hat on.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Hey, Dock w-" Sokka started.

"Dock is my brother, I'm Xu," he stated.

"But, we just saw you. Your wearing the same close and everything, the only difference is your hat," Aang said as he gestured to the hat.

"Dock works at the Docks so they call him Dock and I work in the shop so they call me Xu," he replied.

"Okay, Xu," Sokka said as he eyed him suspiciously. "We just need some food, what do you have?"

"Take your pick," he said as he put out a plate of disgusting fish and clams that were polluted by the river.

"Thanks Xu. Do you mind asking your brother to give us a ride back to shore?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," Xu said then disappeared behind the counter the reappeared with Dock's hat.

"Hey colonials, my brother says you need a ride. Let's go," He replied as he walked away from the shack and towards the docks.

The others walked away with Dock while I grabbed the fish. A young boy walked up to me and tugged on my skirt. I looked down at him, he had dirt on his face and his pants were tattered.

"Can you spare some food miss?" He asked with sad eyes.

"Sure," I said as I handed him the food.

"I wish I could do more," I said to him.

"Thank you," he replied and then walked off to give his mother the fish.

I stood up and caught up to the others. I grabbed Aang's hand as we walked along the walkway together. I began concocting the perfect plan for how I could help these people. I smiled mischievously at my plan and I thought Aang saw, but I think he just ignored it. After that we got on the boat and rode back to the shore. We soon cooked dinner, discussed plans, and then the others went to bed as I started the first part of my plan.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

For the past two days my plan has gone great. Everyone thinks that Appa is sick and the towns people think that I'm the Painted Lady. They even put a huge statue of her in the middle of their town. Sokka is stressing about how Azula might catch up to us, but I have a idea of how to help this town permanently so we can leave before Azula can get even close to us. I'm going to destroy the factory at the edge of the river.

Sokka technically gave me the idea earlier today when he made a comment about if the Painted Lady really wanted to help these people then she would destroy that factory. So that's my plan, but it isn't turning out as well as I thought it would. I got ready like normal, but Momo saw me and woke up Aang who is now chasing me through the town.

"Wait up!" He shouted as he raced me on the roofs above as I ran on the water.

I winced slightly as he ran into a pole on the roof, but used it to my advantage and ran across the water, onto the shores on the other side of the town. I hid behind a rock and looked around a rock to see if he followed. I breathed out in relief as I didn't see him until I turned around and he appeared in front of me. I gasped and tried to cover my face with my hat.

"Hi, I'm Aang. I'm the Avatar," he said as he lifted up his headband to show his arrow.

"Yes, Avatar, I would love to talk, but I'm very busy," I said as I failed miserably at trying to disguise my voice.

"Yeah, I hate that. You know your really pretty for a spirit. I have met a lot of spirits and I gotta say, they weren't very attractive," he said as he tried to peak under my hat.

"Thank you. I get that a lot," I said as I pulled my hat down more.

"No, I mean you look really familiar," he said as he tried to look at me closer.

"Well, I must be going now," I said as I turned around and walked away. A gust of wind flew my hat into the air. I tried to catch it and put it back on before he realized who I was, but it was to late.

"Katara?" He questioned.

"Hi Aang," I said with a defeated sigh as I turned around to face him.

"You're the Painted Lady?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, and I know it was stupid and I understand if your mad at me," I said as I walked up to him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Because I endangered all of our safety."

"Okay, but you helped this people. You're like a secret hero," he said with a smile.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well, would you like to help?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Sokka may have been joking about the factory, but he was right. We need to destroy this factory to help these people," I said.

"I'm in," he said with a smile.

We stalked towards the factory and snuck in through a side door. I water bended as much water as possible into the factory to destroy as much as possible. I saw Aang earth bend a platform that destroyed a bunch of metal pipes. We spent the rest of the night destroying the factory from the inside, out.

As we walked back to camp in the wee hours of the morning Aang made comments about the whole event. I smiled at him and shared my thoughts until we got closer to camp.

"Shh, we don't want to wake the others," I whispered to him. Then I heard a cough behind me and whirled around as fast as I could.

"Oh, hi Sokka!" I said as I saw my brother staring at us furiously with Toph at his side.

"Don't hi Sokka me! I know about everything. You have been sneaking out at night as the painted lady and feeding Appa purple berries to make him look sick!" He shouted.

"Okay Sokka, you found out. So we can leave now!" I said as I stormed past him.

"And how long have you known about this?" I heard Sokka ask Aang as he followed behind me.

"Hey, don't look at me I found out this morning," he replied as walked faster towards me.

"Um guys you might want to come see this," Zuko said nervously as he looked over the side of the cliff.

"What is it?" I asked as the others and I joined Zuko at the edge of the cliff.

"It's the Fire Nation workers from the factory, their headed for the town," Zuko replied.

"What did you two do?!" Sokka shouted.

"Well, we kind of destroyed the factory," I said.

"You what!" He shouted back at me.

"Guys relax! I have a plan," Aang said as he began explaining to us his plan. As he told us everything I thought this could really work out.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Well, I was right, but wrong at the same time. The whole plan worked out until after the Fire Nation had left. The towns people thanked me and were so happy that I showed up. I felt proud of myself, that was all until they realized I wasn't their Painted Lady.

"Your not the Painted Lady!" Xu yelled at me as he took a step closer. "You're a waterbender!"

"Hey, even if she is a waterbender she just saved your lives. You should be down on your knees thanking her!" Sokka said sternly to the old man.

"You're right. Thank you miss, but what do we do now?" Xu asked.

"Maybe we could clean the river," Toph mumbled from inside the crowd.

"Yeah, let's clean the river.

The next few days we all spent our time helping them clean the river. Soon it was crystal clear. We were leaving today and as everyone else got ready to leave I walked down to the shore. I put my hands in the water and saw how clean it was. It made me proud to know that I had helped do this. I felt like a hero and it feels so right. Like this is where I'm supposed to be. I almost didn't hear Aang's footsteps as he walked up and stood beside me.

"Hey Katara, are you ready to go?" He asked. I didn't reply I just flew into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

"What for?" He asked, confused.

"For finding me," I said then pulled back a little and kissed him on the lips. Which sent that same odd, but amazing feeling through me. That's when I realized it, I'm in love with Aang.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I hope you like it! Review Please!**


	13. The Runaway

**As promised to my best friend Myranda, I updated this story today! I'm sorry it took me so long, but it is finally up! Thank you to everyone who has review and for those who are waiting for the sequel to Trick or Treat? I'm almost done with it so you won't have to wait very long. Also so awesome news, I am going to see New Moon on Friday and I'm super excited!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own a few preordered New Moon tickets!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

We had left the town of Jang Hui a few weeks ago and after that we headed to another town where Sokka got a cool meteor sword. Right now we're about to land on the out-skirts of another town. As Appa falls to the ground from exhaustion we all jump off and begin to unload. Soon enough everything was off of Appa and set up to form our campsite. We had already had lunch and I wouldn't need to start dinner for a few more hours so I went to go get Aang so we could practice waterbending. I stopped and thought about it for a minute as I remembered what I realized a few weeks ago. I am in love with Aang, the avatar. Every since we left Jang Hui I have felt more nervous around Aang than ever. Yeah he's my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he loves me. To him this could be just some teen relationship that he can drop after the war is over. Aang wouldn't do that though, even if we did break-up I'm sure he would still want to be friends. That doesn't change how nervous I feel though. I decided to forget about it since it was just waterbending practice and walked towards him anyway.

"Hey Aang, do you want to go practice waterbending?" I asked when I reached him.

"Sure," he replied with that smile that I love so much as he took my hand and led me towards the water below.

There I go thinking about how much I love him again. Ugh, this is so frustrating! As much as I want to deny it I can't, I'm in love with him. I'm pushing all my doubts away and telling him as soon as we get to the lake. Way sooner than I expected we were at the lake and in our usual waterbending attire. I could feel my hands shaking with nerves as I tried to practice the moves.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang asked and dropped the water we were bending once he saw my hands.

"Yeah, it's just," I said, but trailed off.

"What is it?" Aang asked as he wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. Doesn't he know I can't think with him this close.

"Well, I lo-," I started, but was cut short by an obnoxious earthbender.

"Okay, enough splashing around it's time for Aang to practice earth bending!" Toph shouted as she stood by the shore.

"Well, you'll have to wait because Aang's teaching me waterbending," I stated with a hint of anger.

"From what I can 'see' that doesn't 'look' like waterbending to me," She replied with a smirk causing me to blush and pull away from Aang.

"Whatever, I can wait a little longer seeing as Katara does need the practice," Toph said. Okay, now I'm really angry.

"What is that supposed to mean!" I shouted at her.

"Nothing, you're just not that good of a waterbender," She replied back.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come over here and see how good of a waterbender I really am," I threatened as I got into a fighting stance.

"Let's go then Sweetness," Toph said as she got into a stance to match mine.

"Okay guys let's settle down," Aang intervenes while stepping between us.

"Fine," I huff as I walked away to go start dinner.

I start to calm down a bit as I begin to prepare our food. A few minutes later Aang, Toph, and Sokka walk up to me. I ignore Toph completely and look towards Aang as to what they want.

"We're going into town do you to come?" Aang asks.

"No, I'm going to stay here and get dinner started," I replied.

"Okay, what about you Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," Zuko said. He seemed a little excited to be included.

"We'll be back later," Aang said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips and left with the others.

I sighed as I remembered what I forgot to tell him. I guess I will just talk to him later. I then began to make soup.

**Aang's POV**

Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and I walked through the streets of the Fire Nation with our last gold piece. I laggard behind the others and think about what Katara was about to say to me at the river. Could she possible love me like I love her. No, I'm just a goofy teenager. We've already gotten in a few fights before so maybe she was going to tell me she is in love with someone else and didn't want to be with me anymore, but who could she be in love with. I didn't get to think about it any further as Sokka and Zuko stopped in front of me, causing me to run into them.

"We can get more money," Toph stated as she pointed towards a man shuffling shells around on a box.

"Gambling?" I questioned skeptically.

"Come on Twinkle Toes don't be such a wet blanket like your girlfriend," Toph said as she started to walk down to the dealer.

"Ugh, whatever," Toph I replied with anger at the comment about Katara.

"Great now let's win some money," She said and the gambling began.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

We arrived back at the camp and hour or so later with a bunch of groceries. I didn't feel very good about the whole gambling thing and I knew Katara wouldn't approve, but I just couldn't help myself. We all put the baskets of food in front on Katara as she makes our dinner.

"Where did you guys get the money for all of this?" She asks as we all grab a snack.

"Toph got it for us, she scammed one of those guys who moves the shells around all sneaky like," Sokka said from beside Toph.

"So she cheated," Katara said with a disapproving glance towards us.

"Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater," Toph pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Toph questioned.

"I'm just saying, this isn't something we should make a habit of doing," Katara replied.

"Why? Because it's fun? And you hate fun?" Toph stated.

"No, and I don't hate fun. I just don't think we should draw anymore attention to ourselves. I mean we don't know how close Azula is to finding us so we should just lay low," Katara said.

"Katara's right. We promise Katara that we won't scam anymore. Right guys?" I said and then got louder at the end.

"Yeah, whatever," Toph said and I thought I heard her say something about agreeing with your girlfriend, but ignored it.

"Okay," Sokka and Zuko both replied.

We all then settled down and began to eat our dinner. Afterwards it was still early and we all decided to hang out and tell stories around the campfire. As I sit beside Katara with my arm wrapped around her waist while she jokes around with Zuko I realize something that I can't believe I missed. Katara is in love with Zuko.

I knew I wouldn't sleep well tonight as I pieced things together. I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest, stomped on, and ripped in half. I don't let it show as I pretend to be happy like everyone else, but tell them I decided to turn in early.

"Okay," Katara says to me before she kisses me goodnight.

I kiss her back with all I had. Even if Sokka was right there I wanted to put all my love into that one kiss to let Katara know how I felt about her. I heard groans from our fellow campers, but I didn't pull back until the need for air became to great.

"Wow," Katara breathed as we pulled back.

"Good night everyone," I said as I turned and walked over to my sleeping mat.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. That kiss with Aang last night was incredible. I know that today is going to be the day I confess to Aang that I love him. I got out of bed and looked around to see that Aang was already up. He probably went to meditate. I decided to go ahead and get breakfast ready since the others would be up soon. I finished cooking just as the others were waking up. Everyone was eating, but Aang still hadn't come back so I decided to go look for him.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go look for Aang," I told the others as I got up.

I heard a few mumbles of 'okay' before I started walking towards the lake. Aang always loved to meditate near water or in open spaces. I saw him sitting by the water with his feet in the water. He didn't seem to be meditating so I walked up and sat down beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a sad voice.

"Aang I think I know you well enough to know that that's a lie."

"It's nothing Katara. I'm happy see," he said as he turned towards me and smiled. The smile was defiantly forced, but I decided not to push him anymore. I knew he would talk to me when he was ready.

"Okay. Let's go eat some breakfast," I said while I stood up and extended my hand to him.

"Okay," he replied as he stood up, but didn't take my hand and walked ahead of me.

That hurt. I crossed my arms over my chest and followed behind him. Is he mad at me? Maybe he found out I loved him and doesn't love me back so he's trying to let me down easy. How could he have found out though? This is so very confusing. I try my best to push those thoughts to the back of my head as we entered camp and put a fake smile on my face. I looked around and realized that Toph and Sokka had left.

"Where did they go?" I asked Zuko as I returned to my breakfast.

"Scamming," he replied as he finished his food.

"Ugh, this scamming isn't going to end well," I groaned.

"Yeah. So, what's with him?" Zuko asked quietly, referring to Aang who was sitting as far away as possible.

"I wish I knew," I said with a sad sigh as I stared into my bowl.

"It's going to be alright," Zuko tried to reassure me, but at the moment I don't feel like believing it.

Aang stayed distant the whole day. The only time he got close to anyone was when he practiced his fire bending. After a few hours Toph and Sokka came back with more money. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Guys what happened to no more scamming?" I questioned.

"Hey Twinkle Toes promised that not us," Toph replied.

"We have enough money, you guys need to stop," I demanded.

"I'll stop when I want to stop and not when you tell me!" She yelled as she stomped off.

I stormed off in the other direction as well and began to make lunch. Well, this day was supposed to be great and now I'm fighting with Toph and Aang is upset. The worst part is since Aang is upset he can't calm me down after I blow up on Toph. I sighed sadly and continued cooking lunch.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The day flew by fast and so did that night. The next thing I knew I was walking around camp while Toph and Sokka were off scamming and Zuko and Aang were practicing fire bending. As I walked by Toph's messy stuff I saw a piece of paper hanging out of her bag. I picked it up out of curiosity and gasped when I realized it was a wanted poster for Toph. Oh, just wait until she gets back.

I waited and waited until finally the two of them finally came back. They walked up with a couple bags of money and set it down with the rest of their winnings.

"Toph, what is this?" I said sternly as I showed the poster to her.

"I don't know! I mean what is with you people, I'm blind!" She replied loudly while grabbing her eyelids to prove her point.

"It's a wanted poster for you. The Runaway, is that what your called now?" I questioned.

"How did you get that?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter how I got it," I said as I turned away.

"You went through my stuff didn't you! You had no right!" She shouted.

"No, I didn't. I was just walking around and it fell out of your bag!" I started loudly.

"Whatever, I can't be around you right now," Toph said before stomping away.

"Well, I can't be around you!" I shouted towards her as I stormed off into the opposite direction.

I sat down at the other side of the campsite and got a little happy when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I was hoping it would be Aang, but to my disappointment it was just Sokka. Not that I don't think it's nice of him to come and talk to me it's just that I had expected Aang to finally decide to speak up.

"Come on, we need to talk," Sokka said to me once he reached me.

I stood up and followed him as he led me to a Cliffside. He sat down and let him feet dangle off the side before patting the empty space beside him. I obliged and sat down with him. I have a feeling that this is going to be one of those brother-sister moments that I've never had.

"So, I guess your going to defend Toph now," I said to him.

"I know that scamming was wrong and she should stop, but Toph has reasons for rebelling like this," he stated seriously.

"I don't understand."

"As you already know, Toph and her parents don't really have the best relationship. They never let anyone even know that they had a daughter until she ran away. Search parties were sent out and we had people after us. At one point before we met Aang, Toph and I went to visit her parents and they weren't very happy. They tried to have me arrested for 'kidnapping' her. In the end Toph left her parents home on a sour note and even though she might not let it show she really would like to let them know she is sorry," he said to me causing me to feel bad for yelling at Toph.

"I knew that they babied her, but I didn't think it was that bad," I said.

"Yeah and to Toph it's like she really didn't have any parents. They wanted to protect her, but they never really got to know her or actually show affection towards her. That's why she acts so tough, part of it's her personality, but some of it is just her trying to push people away so she doesn't have to let them in. That's also why were together, since our Mother was killed and our Dad went off to war when I was young, I never really had much parental guidance either."

"I guess I can relate," I said with the thought of my so-called parents. Then Sokka laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked since this really wasn't a laughing matter.

"Oh, it's just funny how none of us have really had any parental guidance."

"Ha, I guess we're just a bunch of misfits," I said with a slight laugh.

"Yep, that's why Toph looks up to you."

"She looks up to me?" I asked.

"Duh, you guys may fight, but you're the closest thing to a mother that Toph has. That any of us have," Sokka said sadly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, of course. You take care of all of us and care about us, plus you keep us all together," Sokka stated happily.

"Thanks Sokka. This talk really meant a lot to me," I said as I gave him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said while pulling back and standing up.

"Wait Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he said with a smile.

"This is serious," I told him as I stood up next to him.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, I know that hopefully one day I will get to meet our family and I was wondering," I trailed off and looked at my feet.

"Yeah," he probed, prompting me to continue.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? Of course they'll like you. Why wouldn't they?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know I just am nervous," I said truthfully.

"Don't worry they will love you. They are our family after all," Sokka said with a smile as I looked up at him.

"Thanks," I stated and was about to ask something else, but I believe Sokka read my mind.

"Oh, and don't worry about Aang. They already love him," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that's to bad since he doesn't love me," I said as I looked down at my feet again.

"What would give you that idea?" He asked.

"You've seen how he's been acting lately."

"Maybe you should talk to him and make sure he's okay," Sokka suggested.

"I'll try. Thanks again Sokka," I told him while we turned and walked back to camp.

"No problem."

Soon we reached the camp and I saw Aang sitting away from the others. I take a deep breath as I know that this was my time to tell him exactly how I feel. Just as I get closer to him a bomb flies through the air and lands in front of me. Aang jumps up and air bends it into the air before it explodes. We all look around to see where it's coming from and soon find ourselves face to face with a fleet giant airship. Azula found us, she must have seen Toph's wanted posters.

"You guys go ahead. I'll hold her off," Zuko yells to us as he begins running towards the main airship.

"No, Zuko don't!" I yell towards my friend.

"Come on Katara your lover boy knows what he's doing," Aang said angrily as he gripped my wrist and pulled me towards Appa.

"What!" I shriek at the words 'lover' and 'boy' being referred to Zuko.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Aang shouted over the explosions.

"Guys! We don't have time for this now get on Appa and solve your whiny relationship problems later!" Toph shouted from Appa.

We both silently agreed and hopped on Appa. Aang flew Appa threw the battle field in enough time to catch Zuko as he fell. We fly away as fast as possible once we see Azula survive. Zuko suggested we head to Ember Island so Aang made sure Appa went in the correct direction and an awkward silence filled the saddle.

"Okay that's it! You two need to work this out, now!" Toph exclaimed.

"Well, then Aang might need to tell me what exactly we're fighting about anyway," I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Katara, It's obvious that you really love Zuko," Aang said as he jumped into the saddle.

"What!" The four of us exclaimed.

"Aang, I love Zuko as a brother, but I'm not in love with him," I said with a disgusted face and a shudder towards Zuko.

"Well, thanks Katara," Zuko said sarcastically.

"No offense Zuko, but that's just gross. Anyway, Aang I'm in love with you and nobody else," I said with a blush as I averted my gaze from his.

"Really?" He asked hopefully while moving over to me across the saddle.

I nodded, but didn't look up him until he grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his gaze before kissing me. The kiss was sweet and sent that same amazing spark through my body that I now know as love. We pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I love you too," he said.

"Okay now that we all now that we love each other, why don't we actually focus on our plans," Toph suggested.

"Right. We will go to Ember Island as Zuko suggested and Aang will continue to train with you guys," Sokka said.

"Sounds good to me," Aang said with a shrug as he out his arm around me.

"Me too," I added with a content sigh.

"What about Azula?" Toph asked.

"As long as we aren't followed and don't get into any trouble then she will never know we are there," Zuko said. I eyed Toph even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah yeah, I know your all looking at me, but I promise that this time I won't get into trouble," Toph said.

"Good. So, off to Ember Island we go!" Sokka said while thrusting his finger into the air above his head.

I rolled my eyes at my crazy make-shift family as we flew closer and closer to Ember Island. Closer and closer to Sozin's Comet.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Man I haven't had much Tokka lately have I? Don't worry the next chapter is mainly about Toph and Sokka! Well, that is the chapter and I hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	14. The Puppetmaster pt 1

**Okay, so I have a few things to apologize about. First, I'm sorry that this took so long! I had some serious writer's block on this chapter, but now that it's done I think it's pretty good. : ) Just so you guys know, I got the inspiration to write this chapter from all of you. The fans of this story who hopefully haven't given up on this story yet! I looked back at the stats for this story and they made me smile! Which brought this chapter on. :D**

**Next, I don't know if you guys remember, but I said that this one would be mainly Tokka. Well, I'm sorry, but I lied. It's actually the next chapter that is mainly Tokka.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Avatar sadly does not belong to me.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

It is a long ride to Ember Island so we decided to stop in another town half way there and then ride the rest of the way after we rest for a bit. To help prevent any trouble Sokka suggested that we stay in the woods this time and only go into town if it was absolutely necessary. It was well into the night and all of us were sitting around the camp fire telling scary stories. At the moment it was Sokka's turn.

"As it came it to the light that's when they realized it. The blade of Wang Fong was haunted!" Sokka exclaimed as he pulled of his sword and made some noises that were supposed to be scary.

"I think I liked the one about the man with a sword for an hand better," I said.

"Water tribe slumber parties must have stunk," Katara said as she lounged against Aang.

"I've got a got a good one," Aang stated making us all turn our attention to him.

"This is a true story too."

"Wait, is this one of those I knew a guy who knew a guy stories?" Sokka asked.

"No, it happened to me," Aang said causing us all to pay close attention as he told his tale.

"It was during my first month on my own in the Northern water tribe. After a long day of day of training Pakku suggested that we all relax for a little bit. Pakku started a fire and we all sat around and told scary stories like we are all going tonight. It was Pakku and I along with three other boys around my age who had been training with us. After a few of us shared stories that weren't to scary, Pakku began his own tale," Aang stated.

I however didn't get to pay much attention to Aang's story as I began hearing strange noises in the distance. As Aang reached the climax of his tale I heard something even more terrifying than the story.

"Guys did you hear that?" I said loudly. I noticed that Katara scooted closer to Aang as their heart beats skyrocketed in fear.

"What?" Sokka asked while scooting closer to me as his heart started beating louder along with Zuko's.

"I heard people screaming under the mountain, but it just…stopped," I replied as I too started to get a little scared.

"Okay, now even I'm getting freaked out," Zuko admitted.

I was so scared that I didn't even realize that someone was walking up to us until it was to late.

**Katara's POV**

"Hello children," said an old creepy voice from behind us.

"Ah!" We all screamed and huddled together.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," the old woman said as she emerged from the woods.

"I'm Hama and I own an Inn in town. The woods are no place for kids, why don't you all come with me and stay in my Inn," Hama said with a small smile.

We all just nodded in reply since we were all still shook up from the scary stories. Hama seemed nice. I mean she was letting us stay in her Inn when she knew nothing about us. We continued to follow her through the woods and into the town until we finally came upon her Inn. She walked in with us following close behind her as she walked into the dining room area and gestured for us to sit.

"You kids shouldn't be out at the woods at night especially with a full moon approaching," Hama said as she walked in and poured us all some tea.

"Why not?" I asked.

"People have been disappearing. They go in, but they don't come back out," she said with a creepy smile.

The five of us stared at her in shock and seconds later her sweat smile returned.

"Well, you kids are probably tired so why don't I get you all some rooms," she said after a few minutes of silence.

We all agreed as she led us into the living room area. The Inn seemed quaint and yet a little creepy. I couldn't help, but get this eerie feeling about the place. She walked behind us and examined the keys behind her before grabbing a few of them.

"You will need three rooms correct?" She asked with a small smile as she looked at Aang's arm around me and Sokka's arm around Toph causing all four of us to blush. Zuko smirked and I heard him try his best to stifle his laughter.

"N-no five rooms will be okay," I replied nervously.

"Okay then," she said with that same smile as she handed us our keys.

We all said our goodnights then headed off to our rooms. I reached the door and sighed in content as I opened it to reveal the nice comfy bed. I threw myself onto it and soon drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Sokka's POV**

I awoke to the weird Inn keeper lady and my sister in my face talking about shopping. Soon enough they had dragged me and most of the others out of the house. Somehow Zuko managed to say he was 'sick' and get out of it. I groaned in frustration as we continued through town carrying a ton of groceries.

"That Mr. Yow seems to have a thing for you maybe we should go back and see if we can get some free moon peaches," Katara suggested as she walked along side Hama.

"You'd ask me to use my feminine charm to trick that poor man?" Hama questioned with a some what angered expression on her face.

"We're going to get along swimmingly," Hama exclaimed happily.

I don't know what it is, but there is definitely something about that Inn keeper that gives me the creeps. She seems to be hiding something. This town also seems a little odd. We continued through the town when I over heard a man talking with one of his customers.

"You mean you won't have any moon peaches until next week?" The customer asked.

"Well, I have to send the delivery boy into the forest and it's a two day trip. There is a full moon tomorrow night," the other man replied quietly.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the full moon."

"Yeah, I can't loose another delivery boy."

"I wonder what these people did to anger the spirits so much," Toph thought out loud as she too heard the conversation.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said. "You guys in?"

"I'm in," Aang said.

"Most definitely," Toph said from beside me.

"Why don't you kids take these groceries back to the Inn. I have a few more things I have to get," Hama said as she turned around to face us.

"This is a mysterious town you have here," I told her.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children," Hama replied creepily.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

Once we made it back to the Inn Sokka began jumping to conclusions as usual. I don't know what his problem is, Hama seems nice. Yes, she's a little odd, but that doesn't mean she's a bad person like Sokka sees her to be. I sat my bags down on the counter and began putting them away.

"There is definitely something off about that Hama," Sokka said as we all stood in the kitchen.

"I think she's hiding something," he added.

"Sokka, she's a nice woman who let us in her Inn for free," I told him.

"What did she mean about that mysterious children comment then?" He questioned.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because she found five strange kids camping out in a forest," I exclaimed while turning to him.

He didn't even reply as he took off down the hallway. I looked at the other two who just shrugged and followed after him. Sighing, I started after them too. As Sokka went down the hallway he began opening up cabinets and peaking through doors.

"Sokka what are you doing?!" I whispered harshly.

"I'm just trying to find out a little more about your good friend Hama," Sokka said as he tugged at the doors of another cabinet.

"Sokka, you shouldn't be snooping through her stuff!" I scolded.

At that moment the doors Sokka had been pulling on flew open and caused him to stumble backwards a bit as three puppets jumped from the cabinet. He yelped and withdrew his sword and swung it at them. After he regained his composure I walked over and pushed the puppets back in and shut the door.

"So she has a hobby, there's nothing wrong with that," I said warily.

"What are you guys doing?" Zuko said as he emerged from his room.

"Nothing out of the ordinary you know, Sokka being paranoid and Katara yelling at him," Toph replied casually.

"Okay," Zuko said with a shrug before going back into his room.

"Sokka where are you going?" I asked as he started up the stairs.

The three of us followed him up the stairs to bring us a single door. Sokka reached for the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked. She's definitely hiding something!" Sokka exclaimed as he bent down and looked through the key hole.

"What's in there?" Toph asked.

"Whatever it is I think we should just leave it alone," I suggested.

"It's just a box," Sokka said.

"Maybe it's buried treasure," Toph exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay, we know what it is so we can leave now," I said.

Sokka ignored me and pushed open the door with his shoulder. We all flooded in and looked around and the seemingly empty room. Sokka immediately went to the box with the three of us trailing after him.

"I need a key," he said.

"Oh, let me see it," Toph asked.

She took her meteor bracelet from her arm and bended it into the shape of a key before sticking it into the key slot. She then began to twist it around.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea," Aang said nervously.

"Yeah, she could be back any minute," I added.

"Hurry up Toph," Sokka said.

"I'm trying, this isn't as easy as it looks," she said as she struggled with the key.

"Sokka we shouldn't be doing this," I said.

Before another word could be spoken the box clicked open. We all ran to Toph and gathered around the box as she tried to open it.

"I'll show you what's in the box," a voice came from behind us causing us to jump and scream.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it guys! I hope you liked it! Review please! : )**

**P.S.- I will try my best to update this story more frequently.**


	15. The Puppetmaster pt 2

**You guys are probably like, OMG! Kataang1234 finally updated You Found Me!!!**

**I know I'm in shock too, but I just felt like working on this. Also I'm serious this time when I say that I promise to update more often!! I've actually already got the next chapter half way done!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! : (**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

We all spun around to come face to face with Hama. She didn't seem upset, but I wonder how she even found us so fast. Sokka sighed and hung his head before handing her the box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a blue comb.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked.

"This is the last thing I have from my life at the Southern Water Tribe," Hama said causing Sokka and I to gasp.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe? Why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked.

"I bought all these groceries so I could surprise you with a traditional Water Tribe dinner tonight," Hama said with a smile.

"And to think, I thought you were some kind of creepy serial killer," Sokka said with a laugh.

Toph laugh as I elbowed my brother hard in the ribs. Hama just smiled and walked out of the room.

"Owe!" Sokka yelped.

"Apologize," I hissed.

"I'm sorry for snooping around," Sokka grumbled.

"Apology excepted! Now let's get cooking!" Hama said with a smile.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I watched Hama carefully as she cooked dinner, trying to memorize every move she made. Since I knew absolutely nothing about my culture I wanted to learn as much as possible from her. She laughed a little and looked at me with a perplexed look.

"Why are you watching me so intensely?" She questioned.

"I just want to know as much about my culture as possible," I replied.

"Didn't your mother teach you these recipes when you were younger?"

"No, my mother was murdered by the Fire Nation and I was taken captive at a very young age," I replied, sadly looking away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear," she said, with a consoling smile. "Well, would you like to help me then?"

"Of course!" I said happily.

"Okay then, why don't you chop up those vegetables and I'll tell you all I can about water tribe delicacies."

I smiled at her and began to chop as she told me all about the different types of water tribe meals. Before we knew it, everything was done and ready to eat. I called my friends to the dining room as Hama and I placed the soup in the middle of the table.

"Where's Zuko," I asked once I realized he was the only one missing.

"Oh, I checked in on him earlier and he's still feeling a little under the weather," Hama replied.

I nodded and took my seat next to Aang who kissed me lightly on the cheek. Blushing, I grabbed a roll and placed it on my plate.

"Who wants five-flavor soup?" Hama asked.

As the four of us raised our hands, Hama bended soup from the middle of the table into each of our wooden bowls. We all gasped in shock and I was the first to turn to her.

"You're a waterbender!" I exclaimed.

"I've never met another waterbender from our tribe! I thought the Fire Nation wiped them all out!" Sokka said.

"It's true. I was the last one," Hama said sadly.

"Then how did you end up out here?" Sokka asked.

"I was stolen from my home. Just like you Katara," she replied turning to me.

"It was over sixty years ago when the raids started," Hama started. "They came again and again. Each time taking more of our waterbenders."

"We tried to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued," she continued. "Finally, I too, was captured. I was lead away in chains. The last waterbender of the Southern Water tribe."

"They locked us away in terrible prisons. I was the only one to escape," Hama finished.

"How did you get out and why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's too painful to talk about anymore," Hama said, sadly hanging her head.

"We completely understand," I said, getting up and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's such an honor to meet you. You're a hero," I said.

"I never thought I'd meet another waterbender for the Southern Water Tribe," Hama stated. "I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern tradition when I'm gone."

"Yes, I'd love to! It'd mean everything to me to learn about my heritage," I said happily, bowing to her.

She just smiled back at me. I was so excited about learning from one of my people that I knew I most likely wouldn't get any sleep that night.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

I awoke with a head ache and groaned as I tried to recognize my surroundings. I was in a cave that was dimly lit and in chains. Confusion had overcome me as I looked around to see several other people dressed in the same garb as myself. Just as I was ready to scream, my muscles all tensed and I was incapable to move another inch.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a familiar voice stated from the shadows. "Prince Zuko."

I gasped as the figure emerged from the darkness, but was once again stopped from making a single noise. I just prayed at that moment that my friends would figure it all out and come find me as quick as possible.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

I woke up the next morning and stretched my arms above my head. Yawning, I rolled out of bed and got dressed before walking out of my room towards Katara's door.

"She's not in there," Toph said from behind me causing me to jump.

"Oh, it's just you Toph. Where is she then?" I asked.

"She left early this morning with Hama," she replied.

"Oh," I said sadly.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes?"

"Nothing, it's just, Katara and I haven't really had any alone time since we got to Hama's Inn," I replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you just tell her that?"

"Because she's so excited about learning more about where she comes from so I don't want interfere with that."

"Well, then stop griping and let's get moving!" She said, walking towards the front of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to find out why the spirits are so angry."

Soon, Sokka, Toph, and I were standing in one of the most beautiful displays of nature that I've ever seen in the Fire Nation.

"It's beautiful here. I don't see why the spirits would be angry about this?" I asked.

"Maybe it doesn't have to do with the spirits," Toph suggested.

"Then what could it be?" Sokka asked.

Just then a man from the village walked by. "Excuse me sir," I said.

"Do you know anything about the people disappearing under the full moon?" I asked.

"No, but there is one man who does. He's the only one who survived one of the spirit's attacks," the man said.

"Can you tell us his name and where he lives?" Toph asked.

"Sure, his name is Old Man Ding and he lives near the Inn. I'm pretty sure he'll be outside his house, boarding up his windows," the man replied.

We thanked the man before heading back into town.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I quickly rushed through the door of the Inn, calling out Katara's name. I heard her call from her room and quickly headed towards the sound of her voice.

"Katara," I said, panting for breath.

"What is it Aang? I'm kind of in a hurry," she said.

"I just wanted to let you know that we found a man who actually saw the spirit who attacked him and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I wish I could, but I'm going into the forest with Hama tonight so she can teach me some more techniques," she replied.

"Wait a second. It's a full moon tonight, don't you think that's a little dangerous?" I questioned.

"I'm a waterbender and so is Hama I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves," she said with a smirk while putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to go," I said. "You're not going."

"That's too bad, but you don't control me," she replied angrily, pushing past me.

"Katara, please don't go out there!" I called after her, but it was too late. She had already stomped out of the Inn.

Deciding it was no use to try to stop her I walked outside to where Sokka and Toph were waiting for me. I looked towards them.

"Where is she going?" Sokka asked.

"Into the woods with Hama," I said angrily.

"What! It's a full moon!" Sokka shouted. "We have to stop her!"

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen."

"I'm sure Katara can handle herself plus she has Hama so why don't we just go to Old Man Ding and get the info we need," Toph suggested.

Sokka and I nodded as we both began to walk down the street. It didn't take us long until we reached an old man nailing boards up to his windows.

"Old Man Ding?" I questioned causing him to accidentally smash his finger with the hammer.

"Ah Dag-Blam-It!" He said holding his throbbing thumb.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy!" He exclaimed. "And why does everyone call me that?"

"I'm not that old," he said as he struggled to pick up a board. "Well, I'm young at heart."

I picked up the other end of the board and held it up to the window. "Not old enough to get snatched up by no moon monster yet at least," he said.

"We wanted to ask you about that," Sokka said.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" I asked as Sokka nailed up the board.

"Didn't see no spirit," he started. "Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed!"

"Forced me to start walking towards the mountain," he continued, pointing towards the mountain. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs."

"It just about had me in a cave up there and I looked up to the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise and I got back control of my limbs. I hightailed it out of there!" He finished.

"Oh no!" Toph exclaimed, startling Sokka and I.

"I did hear screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there," she said.

Soon enough we were all running towards the mountain.

**Katara's POV**

"Can you feel the power of the full moon?" Hama asked as we stood in the woods.

She breathed in with her eyes closed and clenched her hands causing her veins to protrude from her skin. "For generations it has graced waterbenders with it's power. Allowing us to do incredible things," she said.

"I've never felt more alive," she said creepily.

At first Hama seemed like such a great hear that I could learn from, but at this moment she was getting creepier and creepier.

**Zuko's POV**

Just as I was beginning to lose hope that anyone would rescue me, I heard the sound of a metal door being pushed aside. I knew it had to be Toph so I began screaming louder than ever before. Finally they came into view with torches in their hands.

"Thank the spirits!" I shouted.

"Zuko?!?" They questioned in shock.

"Yeah, I got captured now please get me out of here," I said.

"Us too," cried the chained villagers.

"Who brought you here?" Aang asked as Toph began freeing everyone.

"It was a witch!" One of the old men exclaimed.

"A witch? What do you mean?" Sokka questioned.

"She looks like a harmless old woman, but she's not. She controls people like some kind of dark puppet master," a middle aged woman replied.

"Hama," Sokka growled through closed teeth.

"Yes, the Inn Keeper," another villager shouted.

"I knew there was something weird about her!" Sokka shouted.

"We have to stop her before she hurts Katara!" Aang shouted.

"I'll get these people out of here, you guys stop Hama," Toph said.

Aang and Sokka quickly jetted out of the cave. Toph began letting each one of the villagers out of their chains one by one.

"So you guys didn't even notice I was gone?" I asked.

"Nope, Hama said you were sick and we bought it," Toph said with a smirk.

I groaned in anger as she freed me from my chains.

**Katara's POV**

"The technique I'm about to show you is how I got out of that awful Fire Nation prison," Hama said.

"The guards always made sure to keep water away from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended off the ground," She continued. "They would bind our hands and feet together before giving us water and if we acted up then we knew the punishment."

"Each full moon, I could feel the full moon filling my with it's energy. Then I realized, where there is life there is water. The rats that scurried across my cell were just skins filled with water."

"That's when I discovered the skill that would help lead to my escape," she paused. "Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another humans body and manipulating it to your command."

"Soon after mastering the rats I moved on to the men. On the next full moon I walked free for the first time in decades. Set free by the very guards meant to keep me in," Hama finished with a evil smile.

"Once you prefect this technique you can control anything or anyone," Hama said.

"But doesn't that seem a little inhuman?" I countered.

"It's not your choice, you must use the gift you've been given to help end this war. They took you from your home and killed your mother! Don't forget that!" Hama shouted angrily.

"I haven't," I said sadly.

"Then you should understand that we must stop these people at all cost. Wherever they are and whoever they are!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly I came to realize what I should have realized earlier, "It's you," I said. "You're the one who's been making people disappear during the full moon."

**Aang's POV**

Sokka and I ran as fast as we could through the woods. My heart was beating fast in panic as I tried to reach Katara and Hama as fast as possible. Once we finally reached them we found Hama on her knees, struggling to get up.

"We know what you've been doing Hama!" Sokka shouted.

"Give up you're outnumbered!" I shouted.

"No, you've clearly outnumbered yourselves," she said, raising her hands in the air.

Suddenly I lost control of my body and was sent flying towards Katara. She quickly dodged us and headed for Hama, but before she could Hama forced Sokka to withdrawal his sword and begin swinging at her. Katara quickly froze him to a tree. Before I knew what was happening, I was up again and running at Katara.

"Katara, watch out!" I yelled.

She turned around and quickly froze me to a tree. "Sorry Aang!"

"It's alright, just watch out for Hama!" I shouted.

Hama sent Sokka towards Katara again and she swiftly deflected him.

"Don't hurt you friends Katara and don't let them hurt each other!" Hama exclaimed.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur after that. One moment Sokka and I are headed right for each other then suddenly, we both stop. I turn to see Katara forcing Hama to the ground without even touching her. At perfect timing, Toph, Zuko and the missing villagers all appeared behind Hama. They quickly shackled her and began to take her away.

"You're going away for a long time," one of the villagers said.

"My work is done. Congratulations Katara, you're a bloodbender," Hama said, glancing at Katara over her shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around Katara as she collapsed to the ground in tears. I held her close as she sobbed against my shoulder.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well, this chapter was very much like the episode, but I changed it up a bit. I hope you liked it! Review please! :D**

**Also, check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already and vote for the story I should update more often!**

**P.S.- Tokka chapter is up next and I'm super excited about this one!!**


	16. Ember Island Player pt 1

**I know you guys probably hate me right now, but things in my life are pretty hectic these days . I promise to try and do better and finish this story soon along with getting some other stories posted as well. Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it. : )**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

Sitting away from the others on Appa saddle, I let silent tears fall down my face. Aang had tried a few times to get closer to me, but I just scooted away. I didn't want him near me, I didn't want anyone near me. I felt like a monster now that I had learned the horrible art of….._bloodbending_. I shivered just at the thought of it.

"Are you cold Katara?" Aang asked with concern as he tried to put his arms around me, but I just scooted out of his reach.

"No, I'm alright. Do you think we could land and set up camp for the night?" I asked Sokka who was positioned on the top of Appa's head.

"Sure," Sokka said, pulling the reins for Appa to land.

As soon as Appa's feet touched the ground I hopped off the saddle and strayed away from the others to a nearby stream. I sat down near the water and wrapped my arms around my legs. Resting my head on my knees, I began to sob silently until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Katara, please talk to me," Aang said as he sat down next to me.

I continued to cry and when Aang attempted to hold me I pulled away once again.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"No," I said meekly.

"Then why won't you let me near you?" He asked.

"Because, I'm a monster," I said quietly, allowing more tears to flow free.

"What are you talking about? You're not a monster," he said. "Why would you think that?"

I looked over at him, "I learned the technique, I'm just like Hama, Aang."

"No you're not!" He said firmly, grabbing both of my hands in his.

"Don't you ever think that! You're nothing like her and you never will be!" He said, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"I love you Katara and I can't let you sit here and look down on yourself for something that you had to do," he continued. "You're a hero, you saved my life and Sokka's life plus, you freed that village of that evil woman."

"You really think so?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"Of course, now know that nothing you do could ever make you a monster in my eyes," he said.

I nodded and smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a sweet thank you kiss. "Aang?"

"Yes?"

I averted his gaze and became suddenly interested in the ground underneath me. "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" I asked shyly. "I don't want to be alone."

I then looked up to see him blush. "S-sure," he said shakily.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing as well.

He stood up then helped me up and we walked hand in hand back to camp. When we got there, everyone was already asleep in their tents so Aang and I quietly walked into his tent. Once Aang removed his shirt and I stripped to my under wraps, the two of us sat down underneath the blanket and let out an awkward laugh. Aang laid down on his back and I cuddled up to his side causing him to turn even redder, but he soon relaxed and put his arm around me.

"Goodnight Katara, I love you," he said sweetly.

"Goodnight, I love you too," I replied and rose up on my toes, kissing him on the mouth.

It had been such a long time since we really kissed and I had almost forgotten how wonderful it was. Placing a hand on his cheek, I pulled Aang closer to me while deepening the kiss. He kissed me back with equal passion before the need for air became too much.

"Wow," Aang said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," I breathed, giving him a much shorter kiss before pulling back completely and resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you these past few days," I said with a sigh. "I was just so caught up in learning more about my people."

"It's alright, I understand." he said and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Smiling, I squeezed my arms around his chest tightly and soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Waking up to Sokka yelling, "Get away from my sister!" The next morning wasn't very pleasant. Especially after having a headache from crying so much the day before.

I opened my eyes to have Aang pulled away from me by my barbaric idiot of a brother. Groaning, I got up and charged out of the tent after my brother.

"Sokka!" I yelled. "Stop it, nothing happened!"

"Then why were in his tent barely dressed, cuddled up close to him?" He questioned as he held Aang by his shoulder.

At this point I notice that Toph and Zuko were both also awake and smirking at Aang and I.

I blushed. "Because I didn't want to be alone last night so I asked him if I could stay with him."

"And nothing happened?" Sokka asked suspiciously, looking at Aang.

We both shook our heads no and Sokka finally let go of Aang.

"I better not find you two like that ever again. Understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes Sokka," Aang said.

"Good, now you two go get dress. We've got to get off to Ember Island," Sokka said.

Aang and I began walking to his tent when Sokka stopped us. "In your own tents!" He shrieked.

"But, my clothes are in Aang's tent," I said, my cheeks still scarlet colored.

"Fine, but get your clothes then go back to your own tent to get dressed."

"Yes sergeant Sokka," I replied mockingly.

Once Aang and I were both dressed, the five of us all packed up our things and made our way towards Ember Island.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

By the time we reached Ember Island it was around lunch time so Katara had already started cooking while Aang and Zuko trained and Sokka went into town. I found that this would be the perfect time to mess with her about the incident with Aang this morning.

"So Sugar queen," I started with a smirk as I sat next to her.

"Yeah?" She questioned suspiciously.

"When did you and Twinkle Toes become sexually active?" I asked.

"What!" She shrieked. "Aang and I didn't do anything last night or any other night!"

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh, fine! Don't believe me! I don't care!" She yelled.

"Ha, I'm just messing with you Katara," I laughed. "Man, I wish I could have seen your face!" I cried, laughing harder.

"Ugh, whatever. Just go tell Aang and Zuko that lunch is ready," she replied.

"Alright," I said and stood up.

I walked out of the back door of the house to the courtyard where Aang was practicing with Zuko. Standing back so I didn't get burned I called out to them.

"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" I yelled before walking back into the house.

As the four of us began eating lunch Sokka came running in. His heartbeat was racing and his breathing was heavy as if he had just ran around the island and back.

"Whoa, that was some entrance Sokka," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks love," he replied also sarcastically. "You guys will never believe this."

Before any of us could reply I heard him pull some kind of paper from behind his back.

"There's a play about us," he said proudly.

"What?" I asked.

"How is that even possible?" Katara asked.

"Listen to this, the boy in the iceberg is a new production from playwright Poun-Tim, who scoured the globe collecting information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players," Sokka said.

"Ugh, my mother used to take us to see them," Zuko groaned. "They butchered _Love amongst the Dragons_ every year."

"I think we should go see it," Sokka suggested.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Aang questioned.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sokka said. "Besides, we could all use a little break from training."

"I'm in," I said.

I could feel the other three look at each other before shrugging. Sokka jumped in the air, pumping his fist in the air in excitement.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

We all paid for our tickets before filing into our booth. Toph, Sokka, and Zuko sat in the first row while Aang and I sat behind them. I could sense that Aang was a little tense as I scooted close to him and laced our fingers together.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," he said quietly.

"About what?"

"Kami and Takashi," he said so quietly that I barely heard him.

I nodded slightly and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He turned and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back at him before turning my attention to the stage.

"Why are we in the nosebleed section?" Toph said. "My feet can barely see a thing from up here!"

"Don't worry I'll be sure to tell your feet what's happening," Sokka said.

I rolled my eyes at the two and watched as two old people in a canoe traveled across the stage. Guessing that these must be Aang's saviors I looked at him with a smile, but he didn't look back. He seemed to be fighting off tears and I didn't know why.

"We're lost you old coot!" The old woman yelled in a raspy voice to the man.

"No we're not! I know exactly where I'm going!" The old man fired back.

"No you d-," the woman on stage started, but trailed off when an iceberg appeared in front of them.

"There's a boy in there!" The woman gasped.

The two climbed out of the canoe and walked closer to the iceberg. The woman then water bended the iceberg open. I gasped and turned to Aang. I was pretty sure that I was the last waterbender from the South Pole. That's why I was captured.

"You never told me she was a waterbender," I whispered to him, but he said nothing and focused on the stage.

Something was up and I wasn't sure what, but I had a feeling that this play wasn't going to be as fun as we thought. As I turned my eyes back to the stage I could see that things were just about to get worse.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Hope you guys like it! Next chapter should be up real soon, I promise :D**


	17. Ember Island Player pt 2

**Thank you Mithendel for reviewing!**

**I completely understand why I only got one review. I deserve it after leaving you guys hanging for so long, but I hope you enjoy reading this story anyway. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar D:**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

This play has to be one of Sokka's worst ideas yet. I know that I've made mistakes and having them thrown back in my face isn't exactly fun. On stage so far, the actor playing Aang had been in the south pole for almost two years and I'd just brought my crew in to attack which resulted in the murder of his caretakers. I turned away from the stage and looked behind me where Aang was had his face buried in his hands, crying quietly as Katara rubbed his back. Turning to Sokka and Toph, I saw the shocked looks on their faces. Things after tonight weren't going to be the same ever again.

"Stop!" Shouted actor Aang.

Everyone on the stage turned to the bald boy. "If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?"

The actor playing me nodded his head and signaled for the guards to grab the young Avatar. As they dragged him into the ship, he looked back at the destroyed village with a pained look on his face. The scene then changed to my actor and the actor playing my uncle on the top of the ship.

"I've finally done it uncle!" Boasted actor me. "I've captured the Avatar."

The actor across from him just sipped away at his tea, watching wearily as actor me strutted across the stage.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked the older man. "I finally get to go back home, to my family."

"Prince Zuko!" Shouted one of the guards as he ran up. "The Avatar has escaped!"

"What?" The actor shrieked and ran off the stage.

The scene changed to what looks to be the inside of the ship. A fight scene occurred that was pretty pathetic with ribbons used for bending as the two actors fought just as Aang and I had so many years ago. It ended with Aang escaping on Appa and flying off to his next destination.

The lights went down and stage hands scurried across the stage to prepare for the next scene. Within minutes the stage brightened again and the bald actor appeared on stage in front of a backdrop that had been designed to look like a forest in the Earth Kingdom. The young boy seemed to have heard something as he turned, paranoid to his flying bison.

"Did you hear that Appa?" He asked, crouching into a fighting stance. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a boy and girl appeared from stage left, both dressed in Earth Kingdom garb. The boy reacted first, swinging his sword at the actor before him. Actor Aang quickly dodged the boy's attacks as the girl jumped in and began shooting arrows at him with her bow. He swiftly air bended them away which caused the girl to stop immediately.

"Takashi stop!" She's shouted.

"Why?" Shouted the brown haired boy.

"He's an air bender!"

"So, what?"

The girl slapped him in the back of his head. "He's obviously the Avatar, you idiot!"

"Oh," he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry man."

"It's alright," the other boy replied. "I'm Aang."

"Oh, we know," replied the girl. "We've heard all about you, you're the Avatar!"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Please excuse her, she's a little crazy."

Actor Aang just laughed softly while the girl punched her traveling companion in the arm. "I'm not crazy."

"Ouch," he cried, holding his arm.

"I'm Kami," the girl smiled. "And this is my friend, Takashi."

"Nice to meet you both," actor Aang smiled, extending his hand.

"You too, man," Takashi replied, shaking hands with Aang.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," actor Aang began. "Where are you guys headed?"

The female actor playing Kami shrugged. "Nowhere in particular."

"Yeah," added the boy next to her. "We've been traveling around for a while now, defeating fire benders along the way."

The three teens on stage talked for a while before deciding to travel together. The scenes then varied with their many adventures through the Earth Kingdom until they made the fateful trip to Wan Shi Tong's library.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

"I need some air," Aang whispered, standing up.

I rose to my feet as well. "I'll go with you."

His reply was quick. "No, I need to be alone."

I tried my best to mask the hurt on my face as he walked away. Sitting back down, I tried to pay attention to the scene before me, but it didn't do any good. Aang was upset and I wanted to console him. All I recall from those few scenes were the three actors on stage escaping the library before heading to Ba Sing Se where they hoped to find Appa. As the play was coming up to that horrid scene in the Catacombs, I decided to go look for Aang.

The theater was a little more complicated to maneuver through than I had originally expected, but eventually I found a doorway that led outside. As I made my way onto the deck, I noticed Aang leaning on the rails, overlooking the ocean. His eyes were trained on the full moon hanging brightly in the sky.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

Tentatively, I moved forward until I was right beside him. His eyes were red and his fist were clenched so tightly around the rail that I feared it would snap beneath his strength. Out of habit, my hand reached over and covered his. He immediately pulled his hand away without even giving me so much as a glance in my direction.

"Aang." My voice came out quieter than I expected. "Please talk to me."

"What's to talk about?" He spat. "The two people who were with me from the beginning are dead because of me."

"Aang, you can't blame yourself for their deaths."

"Why not?" He turned to me angrily, tears in his eyes. "This whole war is my fault. All these people that died are because of me. If only I hadn't run away I could have-"

"You could have what Aang?" I cut him off, shocking him with my sharp tone. "Died along with all of your people. Then where would that leave us? Sozin would have killed every single Waterbender out there to prevent the cycle from continuing. Then we'd have no hope and another culture would be gone."

"I could have stopped them," he spoke so quietly that I barely heard him.

"No you couldn't have," I sighed. "You weren't anywhere near ready to fight back then, but you are now. We're going to win and it's all because of you."

He seemed more calm as he grasped my hands, gazing softly at me. "You think so?"

"I know so," I smiled.

"Thanks Katara."

I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. My arms intertwined around his neck as his moved to my hips, pulling me closer to his body as our tongues mingled together. I could feel his pulse speeding up beneath my fingertips and I couldn't help, but be glad that I'm not the only one affected by these kisses. He groaned softly as we pulled apart, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

We stood outside in each other's arms, kissing and whispering to each other for a few more minutes before the rest of the gang started to file out of the theater. Their eyes settled on us as we make our way towards them, hands clasped together.

"Intermission," Sokka stated before we had a chance to ask what was going on.

Everyone was silent as they settled on the steps. I could tell that the events of the play was weighing on everyone's minds, causing tainted thoughts to form. My eyes drifted to Aang to have my gaze meet a completely different person than from a few minutes earlier. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were narrowed as he glared at Zuko. Confusion struck me as I squeezed his hand.

"Aang," I whispered.

His face softened as he turned to me, looking deep into my eyes. My mouth opened to speak just as it was announced that the intermission is over. Everyone moved back into the theater, Aang and I trailing slowly behind them. We took our seats just as the next act began.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Sokka's POV**

This play was not a good idea. I felt like a complete idiot for even suggesting it. In fact, I wished I'd never even seen that poster in the first place. As I sat there, watching everything I'd been told before being reenacted in front of my very eyes made it seem all too real.

Thankfully, Aang wasn't there when the scene in the catacombs went down. I'd heard so much about Kami and Takashi that I felt as if I'd known them. So, it didn't surprise me when my eyes began to water at the sight of their demise. It also didn't surprise me when bile rose in my throat at the site of Zuko betraying Aang and his friends. Even with the knowledge that he's different now, I couldn't help but get upset at the man sitting beside me.

"Drop that lemur!"

My head snapped back to the stage and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of mine and Toph's first encounter with Aang. The actor playing me on stage had 'Momo' in his hands, licking his lips.

"This lemur is my breakfast."

"That lemur is my pet!" Actor Aang shouted.

The young woman playing Toph appears from stage right, panting as she spoke. "Sokka drop the flying rat."

"But Toph," he whined. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, but I'm not eating a rat and neither are you."

The young man huffed before handing the lemur to the male actor in front of him. "Sorry about that man."

"It's alright," Actor Aang shrugged.

The three made their way into town chatting as a new friendship started to form. It was soon clear to the two that their new friend was the Avatar and it soon became an option to join together in the fight. 'Aang' made sure to let the other two know that it would be dangerous and that it wasn't a smart choice to join him just as he'd let Toph and I know back then. And just like we agreed then, they agreed as well, starting a new adventure together.

I watched as our many escapades unraveled before my eyes. From the North pole to the many colonies of the Fire Nation. The day of the invasion was the next big scene and it was an event that we would all remember for the rest of our lives. The curtains opened to the three teens standing on a platform before the group of people that had become their army.

"Thank you all for coming here today and joining in our fight against the Fire Nation," the actor playing Aang called to the crowd. "Know at this very moment, that this invasion is going to be dangerous and people will be possibly injured, captured, and maybe even killed."

The crowd sat unaffected by his words, completely sure that they were ready to fight at any and all costs.

"Today is the day where we're going to fight hard and fight strong," he continued. "We are all prepared for this fight and I believe we will defeat the Fire Nation and we will end this war!"

A roar of applause erupted from the crowd at his words as they all made their way to the ships. Stage hands came out shifting the scene to the battle that is remembered now as a failure and watching the scene made me think about what could have happened differently.

It took seconds on stage to recreate what seemed to last forever in real life. Fire Nation guards have our actors in custody within minutes, making things even more embarrassing. Very few of our fellow soldiers were able to escape as our characters are dragged off stage.

"Well, that was humiliating," I muttered to Toph.

"I can't even see and I know it sucked to watch."

Laughing lightly, I clasped her hand in mine as the play continued on to the prison and so on and so forth. Things were pretty calm until we reached the scene containing the events on Kyoshi Island.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

The play sucked. Simple as that. Everyone's emotions were running high, that I could tell for sure. Aang was angry, Katara was upset for him, and Zuko was just moody in general. Sokka and I were affected by the play, but not nearly as much as the other three. Giving Sokka a nervous look, I turned my gaze back to the front, listening to what was happening on stage.

"Welcome to Kyoshi Island!"

Well, things just got worse. I could feel Sokka's pulse begin to race as he focused on the events on stage. All I could hear was the scurrying of footsteps and the rustling of clothing.

"Thanks! It's been quite a while," actor Aang said. "I'm sorry, but unfortunately this isn't a causal visit. We are here in search of Appa."

"Oh yes!" Cried a high pitched voice that I could only assume belonged to Suki. "Follow me friends, old and new!"

More movement and soon a deep roar erupted from the stage. "Appa!" Several shouts called. It seemed as though some sort of reunion was taking place as they happily spoke to the old friend as we just weeks before. Then, I guessed the scene changed as I heard several footsteps scurry across the stage quickly.

"Oh Sokka," Actress Suki cried. "You are so strong and such a good warrior."

"Why thank you Suki," the actor playing Sokka said cockily.

My hand slipped from Sokka's as I crossed my arms across my chest, remembering the events from Kyoshi Island. In reality, I had no idea what happened between the two of them, but I had walked in on them standing way too close together in the training hut. I never got the full story on what happened so this was my chance to find out.

A drawn out sigh was heard before the actress spoke. "Please Sokka, just kiss me."

Anger and jealousy rushed through me at her words as I heard the shuffle of feet and clothing.

"They're kissing aren't they?" I asked Sokka.

He gulped audibly. "Yep."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I couldn't help but grimace as I saw Toph scoot away from my brother while the actors on stage made out feverishly. Suddenly, the actress playing Toph runs onto stage, screaming and yelling at the pair. The male actor seemed unaffected and brushed off the other girl before turning back to 'Suki,' continuing with their kiss. My jaw fell open in shock, hoping that that's not what really happened.

Flicking Sokka on the back of the head, I whispered to him angrily. "Seriously?"

"That's not what happened!" He screeched. "I swear. I'd never cheat on Toph.

My eyes narrowed at him as he turned back around, angry that I'd even consider it, but really what else was I supposed to think. I didn't really know my brother and I didn't really know what happened on Kyoshi Island. The only thing I did know was that Toph was just as angry now as she had been that night in Kyoshi and that could only lead me to believe that she had walked in on something that happened between Sokka and Suki.

The play dragged on until it reached the present, but it wasn't over just yet. Two actors appeared on stage who seemed to be portraying the Fire Lord and his horrid daughter, Azula.

"Father," She called. "Zuko has arrived with the Avatar, they're here to stop you."

"I'll take care of the avatar," he stated. "You handle Zuko."

Soon an incredibly fake battle began on the stage. The first occurring between Azula and Zuko. Blue and red ribbons flew around the stage as the two bantered fiercely back and forth. Our small group focused intently as we watched what the people in the crowd were actually cheering on and hoping would happen. It shocked me that these people seemed so completely brainwashed and I worried about what would happen if we won this war. How are we possibly going to get these people to be on our side?

"I think it's time for this fight, to end brother," the actress said with a smirk.

A blue ribbon shock across the stage, hitting the actor playing Zuko in the chest. His whole body shook before he fell to the ground. Dead.

Our balcony was silent and the stage hands moved about the stage, changing the scene as the actors for Aang and Ozai appeared on stage. From his throne, Ozai laughed down at the tattooed boy as the 'comet' moved above his head.

"You're too late, Avatar," he said, raising his hands above his head. "The comet is already here and it wont be too long before I use it's power to destroy you and your friends."

That was the point in which Aang's hand gripped mine tightly. I wanted to turn to him, but I couldn't. My gaze was set on the performance on stage as the actor attacked the teenager across from him. My mind was reeling as my fears of Sozin's Comet's return appearing on stage before me.

"Ha ha," Ozai laughs. "You think you can defeat me?"

'Aang' is unaffected as he defends himself against the man attacking him. Those ridiculous ribbons flew through the air as the two actors moved swiftly around the stage. The young actor is then raised into the air as his eyes and tattoos glow blue, stimulating the Avatar State. Before I had a chance to have a little bit of hope that this play would have a happy ending, the actor is shot down before being engulfed in a wave of large red fabric.

The crowd cheered as my hand clenched Aang's tightly. Our steady breathing was the only thing to be heard among us as the curtain fell on what could very well become our fate…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Review maybe?**


	18. Sozin's Comet Pt 1

**Hello everyone! This chapter would have been up sooner, but I was in a wedding and it was crazy! O.o**

**Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine and the characters aren't either!**

**Warning- Extremely long, Aangsty and fluffy chapter ensues in 3...2...1**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

The walk home was tense and uncomfortably quite as we all let the events of that terrible play sink into our minds and taint our thoughts. Chaos ensued as soon as we arrived back at the house. Toph and Sokka began a screaming match as Aang yanked his arm away from my grasp.

"Aang," I said, stepping forward. "What's wrong?"

"Your best friend is what's wrong," he snapped, pointing to Zuko. "If it wasn't for him, Kami and Takashi would be alive!"

"I wasn't the one who killed them," Zuko fired back. "You might want to take that up with Azula."

Aang moved towards the black haired boy, anger burning behind his eyes. "But you betrayed them. You betrayed me. We trusted you and you turned your back on us and left my friends to die at the hands of _your_ sister."

"I apologized for this long ago," Zuko stepped forward making the two so close that their chests were touching. "You just need to let it go."

"Let it go!" Aang yelled, nostrils flared. "They were only two people who believed in me long enough to hang around and fight the war I caused!"

That's when I stepped up, moving between the two and putting my hands on their chests to separate them.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "This is ridiculous! You two of all people shouldn't be fighting right now!"

"Don't lump me with that scum!" Aang barked.

"Will you please stop?" I turned to those angry grey eyes. "This isn't you, Aang. You're just upset about the play like everybody else so just calm down before you say something you regret."

His mouth snapped shut as he backed up and Zuko did the same. I then turned to Toph and Sokka who were red in the face from yelling at each other. Suki's name kept flying out from their conversation and I suspected this had to do something the _real_ events in Kyoshi.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I screamed and they immediately became quiet, everyone's attention now on me. "This has got to be the worst time to be fighting. The comet is only a week away and we're all at each other's throats when we should all be coming together to prepare for the fight!"

Everyone's eyes downcast in shame as I continued my monologue. "That play is nothing, alright? It was very poorly based on the events that happened and the made into what _they_ want to happen, but it's not going to happen. We're going to win, I just know it."

I received no response as everyone, but Aang left me standing there in the courtyard. Groaning, I buried my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about them Katara," Aang whispered, appearing by my side. "They know you're right. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Also, I'm sorry for being a jerk. It's just…seeing those actors play Kami and Takashi on stage reminded me of everything I've lost."

"I understand," I replied. "Just don't forget about all you've gained too."

Those last words were spoken so quietly that I didn't think he heard me, but I was certain he did as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"I'll never forget what I've gained from this," he whispered, brushing his nose against mine. "I love every single bit of what I've gained."

His lips melded to mine and I smiled against his mouth as my tongue pushed through, moving with his. We moved a little more feverously than normal as his hands moved up and down my back while mine threaded through his hair. Our bodies clung to each other as if we were scared if we let go or loosened our grip that we'd lose the other forever. In a way it did feel like that especially with the stress of the comet looming over our heads. I didn't realize I was crying until Aang pulled his lips from mine, wiping the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"What?" He asked, panicked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I choked back a sob. "I'm just a big baby."

He smiled at me weakly. "Come on."

I took his hand and allowed him to drag me to his room where he got a warm, wet wash cloth and wiped it over my tear stained face.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"What if something happens to you?" I asked, more tears falling. "What'll I do if you don't make it back?"

"You can't think like that," he replied, looking me straight in the eye while cradling my head in his hands. "I'm promising you that I'll come back to you. You got that?"

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss before pulling me into his arms and moving us backwards on his bed so that we were laying against the pillows.

"What a night," I sighed. "Starting with that horrid play to me talking everyone down to you having to talk me down."

"Pretty crazy," he replied sleepily.

His arms pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest as we both drifted into a deep sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

"Toph!" Sokka shouted from behind me. "Toph!"

He could scream all he wanted, but I wasn't stopping as I moved faster towards my room. Just as I reached my door, I felt a hand clamp down on my upper arm.

"Sokka, I'm giving you five seconds to remove your hand," I growled.

"No," he replied defiantly. "I'm not letting go until you let me say what I need to say."

"You do realize I can earthbend you into next week, right?"

"Yes, but I know you won't," he said, smirk evident in his voice. "Because you love me."

I couldn't help but scoff.

"Come on, Toph," he whined. "Just talk to me."

"Why don't you just go back to Suki?"

"You know what?" He shouted. "I'm over having this argument. Come with me."

I had no time to reply as he yanked the door to my room open and pulled me inside, making me sit on the edge of the bed. He then knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Now listen, Toph and listen good," he started. "Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing happened between Suki and I. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm in love with you. How many times do I have to tell you before you understand that? Because I'll tell you a million times a day for the rest of our lives if I have to."

"Stop being so mushy, alright?" I laughed a little. "I get it. You love me or whatever."

"No, I don't think you do get it," he pulls me to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm too happy right where I'm at."

He kissed the smirk right off my face, lips moving sensuously against mine.

"I don't even get why you're so insecure," he said, pulling his mouth from mine. "I've never done anything to make you not trust me."

"It's not about me not trusting you," I started, turning away from him. "I just know that in the end, you'll break things off before they get too serious."

"That's ridiculous," he snorted. "I think we're already pretty serious as it is."

"I'm talking about marriage and kids and all that stuff you're going to want in the future," I replied. "Why would you want to marry and have kids with someone like me?"

"What do mean someone like you?" He asked, incredulously. "I think you're pretty amazing."

"I mean someone blind." My voice came out harsher than intended. "Chance are, one of our kids or grandkids even, will be blind."

"If that does happen, we'll deal with it and not how your parents did." he replied as if it was that easy. "We'll treat that child as if he or she is just like any other kid and help them with anything they every need."

"Things aren't that easy Sokka," I started. "If we do get married and have a kid, you're going to regret it. I just know it."

I heard him groan loudly behind me before he pulled me into his lap and cradles my cheeks in his hands.

"Toph, I'd never regret doing anything with you because I. Love. You," he laughed. "You stubborn, hotheaded woman! And I'm always going to, so you're going to have to deal with it because you're stuck with me."

I laughed softly. "I love you too, you idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Shut it, Sokka," I shook my head at his cheesiness.

My hands moved up his arms and threaded through his hair as I pulled his lips to mine.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

My anger unfortunately got the best of me once I reached my room, ending in me kicking things around the room until I'm completely worn out. As I laid on my back in bed, I began wondering why I even joined Katara and her friends when I'm obviously not wanted.

"I miss Mai," I said quietly to myself.

"Talking to yourself, Zuko?"

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice I'd missed so much, meeting the sight of the dark haired beauty standing at the end of my bed.

"Mai?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm here and not for too long."

My smile widened as she moved to the side of my bed opposite of me while I sat up against the headboard. She slid onto sheets next to me and I automatically pulled her into my arms. I couldn't stop myself as my lips moved to hers in a searing kiss. She whimpered slightly as our tongues intertwined for the first time in a long time. All too soon it became too much as I pulled back for air.

"I love you," I whispered, eyes still closed.

A deep maniacal laughter caused my eyes to open quickly to come face to face with a dragon's head where Mai's should be. With a loud gasp, I sat up in bed, covered in sweat and panting loudly. My eyes searched the room to find nothing out of the ordinary.

No dragon.

And no Mai.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

The morning things appeared to be getting better. When I woke up, the first thing my eyes fell upon was a snoring Avatar. I quickly slipped out of the bed and made my way into the kitchen to start breakfast only to run into Zuko on the way there.

"You look terrible," I told him as we walked together to the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks," he groaned. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares," he grumbled. "And no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," I replied slowly. "I'm here if you change your mind."

He just grumbled in response as he sat down at the table while I started breakfast. Within minutes everyone began filing into the room, taking their places at the table. Aang was the last to arrive, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You left me this morning," he whispered. "I was worried."

"I just went to go make breakfast," I giggled. "You make it sound like I was mauled by a platypus-bear."

"How was I supposed to know you hadn't?"

I laughed before pushing him away. "Breakfast is ready."

"Finally," Sokka groaned. "I'm starved."

One by one, we all filled our bowls with porridge and our cups with tea before taking our seats at the table. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Sokka stood up, bringing all of our attention to him.

"Alright everybody," he started. "Eat up, because we've got a lot of training to do. Sozin's Comet is just days away."

Everyone shrugged and offered no completes as we continued eating all the while not realizing what we were getting ourselves into.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Two days later…**

Rocks flew past me, barely missing my face as I dodged every hit I was given. My hands swayed, lifting a stream of water and slicing through the next boulder. Toph sent a rock wave my way and I was barely able to miss it as formed a wave, riding it around the rocks. My sights set on Toph as I sent a gush of water her way.

"Stop!" Sokka called.

We both groaned. "What?"

"Katara, you're not fierce enough," he stated. "How is a wave of water going to hurt someone?"

Angry, I growled at him before sending a blast of water his way, knocking him on his back. Everyone laughed as I water whipped him in the face.

"You were saying?" I smirked as he rubbed his red cheek.

He grumbled before marching back up the sand to the house.

"I'll go check on the baby," Toph rolled her eyes as she followed her boyfriend.

Aang laughed as he walked up to me. "You're getting better."

"Maybe, but I'm no where near ready to fight," I sighed. "Sokka's right, I suck."

"No you don't," he replied. "You're actually learning a lot faster than any water bender I've ever seen."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you're doing great."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You wanna fight me?"

He laughed as I play punched him a few times in the ribs. "You're on."

Zuko rolled his eyes at us as he sat on the sand, ready to watch the fight. The two of us took our stances, staring each other down for a few minutes. I made the first move, gathering water between my palms and sending a powerful blast right for him. He quickly dissipated the water before it even reached him and formed a wind tunnel, affectively making my hair wrap completely around my head.

The two boys laughed loudly as I fought to get my hair out of my eyes. "Ha ha, that's so funny," I muttered sarcastically.

As soon as my face was free, I sent a series of large ice shards at the unsuspected airbender, encasing him in an ice prison. His eyes widened and his laughing stopped as I smirked at him with my hands on my hips. Once the shock started to wear off, Aang melted the ice and sent it right back at me as a water whip that hit me in the thigh before I had a chance to dodge it.

A squeak escaped me as it hit me and I flinched involuntarily. "Katara, are you okay?" Asked a worried Aang.

Taking advantage of the distracted Avatar, I gathered a large amount of water, creating a wave and quickly forced it at his legs. His gasp was muffled by the sound of the water rushing at him as it knocked his feet out from under him, sending him tumbling backwards. I couldn't control my laughter as he sat up, sputtering water from his mouth.

"Cheater," he said as he got to his feet.

My hands moved to my hips. "You're just a sore loser."

"I'll show you a sore loser," he said playfully as he ran towards me.

I squealed and laughed as I ran across the sand, away from him. He used his air bending to move faster, reaching me within seconds and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shrieked as he picked me up and threw me into the ocean. My head popped out of the water to see him laughing at me from the shore. Scowling, I forced the waves to move faster towards the shore, making them hit him with a force that caused him to be swept into the ocean with me.

"Okay, you win," he said, sweeping his wet hair out of his face and swimming closer to me.

A smile broke across my face as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. My forehead rested against his as my arms circled around his neck.

"You really think I'm ready to fight," I asked quietly.

"As much as I'd rather you not have to fight," he said. "I think you're ready."

I smiled, kissing him softly. "I know you're worried, but I'll be alright."

"I know, I know," he said. "I've just lost so many people during this war and losing you would be the worst yet."

"You're not going to lose me," I replied, pulling him closer and wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'll make sure I'm cautious and you should too. I really want my Avatar back in one piece."

"Your Avatar?" He teased with a smirk.

"Just be quiet," I replied, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Alright Aang!" Zuko shouted from the beach. "We need to practice!"

Aang groaned and I laughed as we moved out of the water.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

Just less than a day. We only had barely twenty-four hours until the day that would change everything forever. Either we'd win this war or a lot more people would die because of me. The pressure was weighing on me and forcing my thoughts to rush far too quickly through my head, one after another. I was pacing in my bedroom when Sokka appeared at my door.

"It's time to train," he said, knocking on my open door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, before getting louder. "I'm just a day away from the biggest moment of my life!"

"Man, you'll be fine," he patted me on the shoulder. "Now get outside so we can train you how to kill."

I gulped as I followed him outside. We were both silent as he led me far from our house to a rock battlefield of sorts where the others were waiting for us.

"Look who's up," Toph commented. "Morning Twinkle Toes."

"Don't taught him," Sokka replied. "At least he's sleeping. Remember how he was just days before the eclipse."

Katara looked confused as I moved next to her, giving her a soft greeting kiss. "What happened before the eclipse?"

Toph laughed. "Well, your boyfriend here didn't sleep for three days and started having crazy hallucinations."

"He actually believed Appa was speaking to him," Sokka added.

"Hey," I held my hands up in defense. "Appa had some great conversational topics."

"Should I be worried?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

He nodded. "Definitely."

"Alright everyone," Sokka began. "In order to take out the Firelord or in this case, the Melonlord." He motioned to the statue behind him.

He grabbed a twig and began drawing in the dirt. "First, I'll drawl his fire then Katara and Zuko will charge up the middle with some liquidy-hot offense and while the Firelord is distracted Aang will swoop in and deliver the final blow!"

I couldn't help, but chew on my bottom lip nervously as he said that.

"Uh," Toph began. "What about me?"

"For now," he replied. "You're the Melonlord's forces."

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training seem more realistic."

Toph smirked. "Sweetness."

Everyone moved into position as Toph covered the rocks in oil and Zuko filled the rock bowls in front of her with fire.

"Mwauh ha ha ha!" Toph laughed evilly.

We all sat patiently for a minute before Sokka gave Katara and Zuko the signal. The three of them ran up the hill, Sokka slicing through every guard Toph formed in front of him. A giant faming rock flew at him, just inches from his face that caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Watch it Toph!" He yelled, getting to his feet.

"I am not Toph!" She shouted. "I am Melonlord!" Que more evil laughter.

She chucked another rock in the air and directed it straight at Zuko and Katara. The two quickly dodged it before they were circled by multiple rock guards. They moved quickly, destroying the figures within seconds and I knew that now it was my turn.

"Now Aang!"

My feet moved quickly to the ledge of the rock I was perched on as I jumped into the air, staff in hand ready to kill the Melonlord. Wait. My staff stopped short as I landed on the ground, realizing what I was about to do.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko shouted behind me.

"I can't."

Sokka stomped up the hill and moved in front of me. "What's the matter with you? If this was the real deal you'd be shocked-full of lightning by now!"

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right," I said solemnly.

My eyes widened in horror as he pulled out his sword and cut the melon in half before stomping away.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Everyone was silent at dinner that night as I sat alone dressed comfortably in my air nomad clothes for the first time in months and cast off to the side, not even attempting to eat a bite of food from my plate.. My mind was swirling with thoughts of Gyatso and everything he and the other monks had taught me. What would they think if I pushed away all my beliefs to kill a man even if it was for the greater good of the word?

"Hey guys!" Katara exclaimed. "Look what I found! It's baby Zuko, isn't he cute?"

Sokka and Toph laughed as Zuko and I kept quiet.

"Oh, lighten up Zuko," she said. "I'm just teasing."

"That's not me," he replied, silencing everyone with his tone. "That's my father."

Katara immediately rolled up the scroll. "Yeah, that cute little kid grew up to be a monster and the worst father in history."

"But he's still a human being," I said, without even realizing it.

"You're actually defending him?" Zuko snarled.

"No, I agree that he's done terrible things and the world would be better off with out him, but there's got to be another way," I replied moving to my feet in front of them.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," I said, running my hands through my hair. "It's just, this goes against everything I believe. Everything the monks every taught me. I can't just kill someone I don't like."

"Sure you can," Sokka replied. "If It's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke Sokka!" I shouted, fists clenched at my sides. "None of you understand this position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand," Katara started. "It's just,"

"Just what, Katara?" I cut her off.

"We're trying to help!"

"Then when you figure out a way for me to take out the Firelord without ending his life, I'd love to hear it!"

I stomped away in frustration and could hear Katara start towards me when Zuko stopped her, telling her I needed to figure this out alone. For once I actually agreed with him. My feet carried me to my room and I walked in, slamming the door behind me before sinking to my knees on the floor.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

That night I tossed and turned in my bed for hours, worrying about Aang. It was late when I finally gave up on sleep and crept out of bed to check on him. I tried my best to be quiet as I opened his door slowly and taking a step in side.

"Aang?" I whispered into the darkness.

His bed was completely untouched and I could see a light from under the curtain leading to his balcony. I assumed he was meditating and considered going back to my room, but something in my head was pushing me to go out there. My hand pushed open the curtain and I gasped, realizing that he wasn't there. His staff was propped against the railing and everything looked undisturbed. The possibilities were endless, but all I knew was that Aang was gone.

I rushed down the hallway to Sokka's room and pushed the door open roughly causing it to slam against the wall.

"Who's there?" He shouted groggily, thrusting his sword in the air.

"Aang's gone!" I shouted.

"What?"

"She said Aang's gone, idiot," Toph said as she sat up from beside him.

"You know," I began. "I really didn't need to see this. Just get up and help me find him."

I walked out of the room trying to clear my mind of those disturbing mental images as I moved quickly down the hall to Zuko's room. Throwing the door open, I told him what was happening and he met us in the hallway within minutes.

"Okay Sugar queen," Toph began. "Now that we're all up, how do you know Aang's gone?"

"I woke up to go check on him and he wasn't in his room."

"Did you every consider that he's using the bathroom?" Sokka replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "He's gone, I can tell."

"Fine," Zuko said. "We'll all split up and check the whole house."

Everyone agreed and we went our separate ways. In a useless attempt, we all went around the house, yelling his name before meeting back up in the living room.

"He's not in the house," Sokka said. "Let's check the beach."

By now the sun had rose, providing us with enough light to see as we made our way through the sand.

"Look!" I shouted. "There's his footprints! The trail ends at the water."

"This is typical Aang," Sokka started. "Disappearing right before a big battle. He's obviously on a spirit world journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Sokka deadpanned. "I forgot about that."

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island," I said. "Let's split up and look for him."

We agreed once again and separated, Sokka with Toph and Zuko with me.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It took hours and many futile attempts in town, around the beach, and in the sky before we realized that Aang was no longer on the island. Zuko and I were resting on the front steps of the house when Sokka and Toph came flying in on Appa.

"From the looks on your faces, I take it you guys didn't find him either."

"No," I replied. "It's like he just, vanished."

"Hey," Toph started. "Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing too?"

"Oh no!" Sokka cried. "I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!"

He rushed over to the bison and opened his mouth. "I'm coming for ya buddy!"

"Sokka," I faceplamed. "Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!"

"Get out of the bison's mouth Sokka," Zuko demanded. "We've got a real problem here. Aang is missing and the comet is only two days away."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Everyone turned to Zuko, waiting for his reply. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you kind of are the expert at tracking Aang," Toph replied. "If anyone's good at finding the Avatar, it's you."

Zuko looked down, contemplating what he should say next.

"I know how we can find him."

Within minutes we were all dressed and prepared to go. Sokka in some blue Water Tribe garb that I'd never seen before and Toph in an unfamiliar Earth Kingdom outfit. I looked down and my borrowed clothes feeling a little out of place, but didn't mention it as we all hopped on Appa and took to the skies.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Katara, wake up," Sokka murmured, shaking my shoulder. "We're here."

"Oh, I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"You were out within five minutes of flying, Sugar Queen."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Where are we?"

"A tavern in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko replied. "Come on."

We followed him inside where the loud and rowdy patrons were throwing each other around and sloshing their drinks everywhere.

"And you brought us here because?" Sokka said, pulling Toph to his side.

"June," he simply said, pointing to a dark haired woman in the middle of the chaos.

"Oh yeah," Sokka spoke from behind me. "That creepy bounty hunter with that giant mole creature."

"A Shirshu," Zuko corrected. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's also our only hope of finding him."

We watched in amazement as she took down three different guys at once without spilling a drop of the drink in her cup.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that something was licking my face. My eyes cracked open and I lifted my head to see Momo sitting before me. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head and groaning softly from sleep.

"Hey, Momo," I said in a raspy voice before petting the lemur on his head. "I just had the strangest dream."

That's when my eyes focused and I looked around, realizing I was in some unknown forest. My heart began to race as I looked out to see the ocean to my left. "Wait."

"Where are we?"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Okay party peoples! I didn't include the part in the Fire Nation because this chapter was long enough already. Also, I don't think I'll include anything else that is just Azula or just the Fire Lord by himself either because you guys already know what happened. These next few chapters will follow the final episodes pretty closely, but I am going to change things up since my story line doesn't follow the actual story line in a lot of different instances. This is the finale of my story after all, so I've got to make it my own and make it awesome (;**

**Next up, Aang get's advice, we meet the Order of the White Lotus, and Katara meets her step-grandfather for the first time while Zuko makes up with his uncle. Oh and awesome Lion Turtleness as well! :D**


	19. Sozin's Comet Pt 2

**I finally have this chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long, but I went on vacation last week and had barely any time to write.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I totally did not miss doing this while I was gone. Anyway, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or and of the characters, but the story line is mine :D**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

Making my way through the crowd, I pushed the drunken patrons out of the way before I stopped at June's table. She barely glanced my way out of the corner of her eye as she began arm wrestling the man before her.

"Hey Princess," She smirked. "Where's your creepy Grandpa?"

"We need your help."

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now."

She then slammed the man's fist down on the table before throwing her hands in the air in victory. Coins flew at her from all angles as the man walked off angrily.

"Too busy for the possible end of the world?" I replied loudly.

Her eyes turned back to me as she realized how serious this situation was.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

"What is this place, Momo?"

My pet and I had been wondering around this island for a while now, looking for any clues as to where we were. Pushing branches out of my way, I hopped over a large tree vine.

"Spirit world, maybe?"

I took a deep breath and got into an air bending stance, forming a quick vortex of air to my left. "No, I can still bend." Looking up, I begin climbing the trees to see what I can find. As I reach the top of the tallest tree with Momo by my side I look all around me. Water everywhere is all I see. My eyes catch something below me and I focus in on it.

"What is that?"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked incredulously.

"He's gone as in, he doesn't exist anymore."

"You mean," Sokka began slowly. "He's, you know."

"Nope," she said, petting the Shirshu beside her. "We'd be able to find him if he was dead. It's kind of crazy actually."

The dark haired woman hoped back into the Shirshu's saddle, prepared to leave.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to Zuko, surprised at his outburst. "My Uncle is the only other person who can help us find Aang."

"I'm going to need a smell sample."

Zuko quickly digs through his bag and pulls out a rancid smelling sandal.

"You kept his filthy sandal?" I asked, pinching my nose closed.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Toph commented.

"And I think it's kind of creepy," Sokka said.

"It doesn't matter what you guys think," Zuko defended. "As long as it helps us find Aang."

We're in the air within minutes. My fingers drummed nervously on the edge of Appa's saddle as we flew through the air, following the Shirshu that would hopefully lead us to Iroh who would hopefully help us find Aang.

"Katara, I swear if you don't stop tapping your fingers," Toph began. "I will rip them off."

"Sorry."

"I know you're worried, sis," Sokka started. "But trust me when I say that it's going to be okay."

"You can't know that," I muttered.

"But I can," he said. "I've known Aang for a very long and I can tell that this is just a typical thing for him. He's an airbender so he can by kind of flighty."

Sokka laughed at his own pun while the rest of us rolled our eyes. Many hours passed and night turned to day and then to night once more when we finally stopped just outside of a giant wall that could only be identified as the mighty outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Except, at this point it wasn't so mighty. It was crumbled and destroyed, obviously an aftereffect of a Fire Nation attack.

I remember years ago when the Fire Nation conquered Ba Sing Se. My parents made sure I heard it first hand from the Fire Nation official who had come to our town to tell everyone the seemingly wonderful news. That was the first time I realized that things weren't right. That this nation wasn't all that it may have seemed to be. That was the day that I decided I wanted to help in any way I could. I couldn't believe that I was actually trying to accomplish that at that very moment as we landed near the rubble.

"Nyla is getting twitchy," June stated from atop the Shirshu. "Your Uncle isn't far from here."

Zuko nodded up to her before she took off. "It's late, we should get some rest and pick up the search tomorrow morning."

Nobody said anything as we set out our sleeping bags. The others quickly fell to sleep as I moved quietly over to Appa and placed the sleeping bag that belonged to Aang beside the big fluffy creature. He groaned softly as I snuggled up to him.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him too, buddy."

It seemed like my eyes had just closed and my mind was finally rested when Toph suddenly jumped up exclaiming, "We're under attack!" We all moved to our feet as fire surrounding us on all ends. Appa roared in terror as we all took steps backwards to avoid getting burned. All of us moved into a fighting stance ready to fight when four figures appear above us.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

I moved quickly down through the trees, landing in the center of a large hexagon symbol. Stomping my foot into the ground and raising one of my arms forcefully, I tried uselessly bend what I believed was earth below me. The ground beneath my feet didn't move, causing me to realize that this wasn't earth.

"This so strange," I said, cradling my head it my hands. "I wish I had help, I wish I had Roku."

"I do have Roku!" I realized before sinking to the ground.

Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, keeping on my thought's on the Avatar before me. Soon enough, his blue form appeared in front of me.

"You are right Aang," he began. "All the past Avatars and all of their wisdom are with you and available to you."

"So, where am I Roku?"

"I, don't know Aang," he said, hesitantly. "But I see that you have called me here for something much more important. What is troubling you?"

"I did," I said slowly. "I need to know what to do when I face the Fire lord."

I took a deep breath before beginning. "Everyone expects me to kill the Fire lord, but I just don't know if I can do that."

"In my life," he started. "I tried to show discipline and restraint, but it back-fired. Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I would have been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped this war long before it began."

His determined gaze meets mine.

"Now, I offer this wisdom to you, Aang. You must be decisive."

His last words are muttered eerily before his form vanishes before me, leaving me even more confused than before.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Sokka's POV**

"Well, look who's here!" Bumi announced.

My eyes widened as they focused on the four great men before us. The fire disappeared as they descended upon us.

"Who are these people?" Katara asked.

"These people," I began. "Are some of the greatest masters in the world."

"Sokka," Pakku said in question. "Who is this young woman?"

"Oh," I jumped. "Pakku, this is my sister, Katara."

The older man's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at me, unsure if he should believe me.

"It's a long story," I said before turning to Katara. "This is your.."

"Grandfather," Pakku finished quickly.

I eyed his suspiciously, knowing we'd have to finish this conversation later. My eyes moved to the next man and observe his unruly white hair before finally making the connection.

"You must be Master Jeong Jeong," I bowed before him. "It's a great honor to meet you. Aang has told me a great deal about you."

"I apologize," he began in a raspy voice. "But I have heard nothing about you."

"I'm Sokka and this is Toph," I said, pulling her to my side. "We joined Aang long after he had met you."

He hummed in understanding as I motioned Zuko over.

"Jeong Jeong was Aang's first fire bending teacher."

The two bowed in introduction as I moved in front of my old master. "Master Piandao."

"Wait," Katara said. "How do you all know each other?"

"Don't you know?" Bumi began with a laugh. "All old people know each other."

"We are all part of an ancient secret society," Piandao explained. "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko stated.

"That's the one," Bumi said.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth," Jeong Jeong began. "About a month ago a call went out that we were needed."

"It came from a Grand Lotus," Pakku looked to Zuko. "Your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well, that's who we're looking for," Toph exclaimed.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao said.

"Wait," Bumi pushed Jeong Jeong and Piandao out of the way. "Someone is missing from your group. Someone very important."

He moved towards me, pushing his face into mine. "Where's Momo?"

"He's gone," I replied. "And so is Aang."

"Oh well," he shrugged. "So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

He laughed loudly before earth bending himself into the air.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

"I need to look deep inside myself."

Straightening my back, I closed my eyes and focused. Images of Katara danced behind my lids and before I could chastise myself, a figure appeared before me. He was obviously from one of the poles, being dressed in animal furs and having a dark skin tone.

"I am Avatar Kuruk," he began. "When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems and the world was at peace. But then, I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the face stealer. It was my fault if I have been more attentive and active, I could have saved her."

I looked up at him with sadness and pity, imagining what it would be like to lose Katara.

"Aang," he spoke firmly. "You must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world."

He vanished before me as I sat there, thoughts racing. Visions of Katara being slain in the cross-fire blurred with the memories of the two of us together and in love. My heart ached at the thought of losing the one I love the most just months after I found her. I should've regret bringing her into this, but the joy being with her crushed that thought instantly.

I couldn't help but think what she was doing at that moment. No doubt, she was probably worried sick and prepared to water whip me into next week.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

Nerves unlike any other bounced around inside of me as Sokka walks with me to Pakku's tent. All he had said before pulling me away from our friends was that there was some unfinished business to attend to. Meeting my actual family was one of the thoughts that have been buzzing around in my head since Sokka told me that he was my brother.

"Pakku?" Sokka questioned once we stopped, lifting the curtain of the hut. "May we come in?"

"Of course."

I followed behind him slowly as we entered the warm hut. Pakku towards the back with a steaming bowl of some sort of soup in his hands. Sokka and I sat in front of him as he looked up at me with a small smile.

"So, you're our Grandfather?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Step-grandfather, actually," he corrected.

"You and Gran got married?" Sokka asked, excitedly.

"Yes," the older man nodded. "I even made her a new betrothal necklace and everything."

"Wait, I'm confused."

They both turned to me before Pakku began to speak. "Well, you aren't the only one."

We then turned to Sokka who took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. "As you know, Katara was taken when she was four and while we believed she was dead all these years, she was really alive and well in the Fire Nation. From what I've gathered, they captured her and brainwashed her before placing her in a Fire Nation home with people she was told were her parents.

"When she got older, she began working at a prison near her house," he stated. "The very same prison Aang, Toph, and I were thrown into after the invasion failed. She was assigned to attend to us and it eventually lead me telling her who she was and a friendship developing between all of us."

He then winked at Pakku. "And something a little more than friendship between her and the Avatar."

"Sokka!" I shouted, punching him in the arm. "There's no need for you to tell him that."

"Owe!" He whined. "I was just telling the story, geeze."

"Well, you two are definitely siblings," Pakku laughed.

"Unfortunately," Sokka mumbled.

I glared at him, tempted to punch him again before turning back to Pakku. As I went to voice my confusions on how he came to marry my grandmother and ask what had happened to my real grandfather, Sokka began speaking again. He told me how after he met Aang at the North Pole, he stayed with him as he learned water bending from Pakku.

"I hadn't really spoken to Pakku at all, not really feeling the need to until this one night where he and Aang were sparring," Sokka spoke, looking down as if trying to remember the details.

"Ah yes," Pakku said with a smirk. "Your brother was standing on the sidelines when he got caught in the line of fire. Aang had sent a small tidal wave at me and I deflected it at Sokka accidentally."

"Anyway, the wave knocked me over and this fell out of my pocket," he pulled a beautiful blue necklace out of his pocket. It looked so familiar to me yet unidentifiable at the same time.

"This was Mom's," he explained softly.

"And it was once your Gran's," Pakku said. "I made it for her when we were younger. We were engaged to be married, but not under the terms that she agreed to."

"An arranged marriage?" I guessed, knowing that those were popular in the Northern Water tribe.

"Yes," he nodded. "The night before the wedding she ran away. And when I saw that necklace fall out of your brother's pocket, I knew it was the same one I had made all those years ago for the woman I loved."

"I didn't believe him at first," Sokka stated. "Not until I spoke with others from the tribe who had known Gran when she lived there and knew all about her disappearance. We left a few weeks later and that's when Pakku said he was leaving for the South Pole to help the Southern Water Tribe re-build."

They were both silent for a moment as I let it all sink in. "So, while you went to rebuild, you married our grandmother?"

"Yes," he replied. "It took a little bit of time, but she came around."

I nodded. "Well, what happened to our real grandfather?"

"He died before we were born," Sokka said.

"Oh," I replied sadly. "Listen, this is really a lot to take in. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Alright," Pakku replied. "Goodnight, Katara."

With one last goodbye, I walked out of the hut and headed for Appa when a hand on my arm stopped me short.

"Katara, wait," Sokka said. "I want you to have this."

I turned around and noticed the blue necklace in his hands. "No, I-I can't take that from you. It's yours."

"But it was meant for you," he said, pushing it into my hands. "Mom wanted you to have it."

Tears pooled in my eyes as I slipped it around my neck. "How does it look?"

"Perfect," he said before I pulled him into a hug. "Alright, enough mushy stuff for tonight. Get to bed, we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Fine," I replied, pulling away from him before walking off only to stop and turn around after a few steps. "And Sokka?"

He came to a stop and turned my way. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, sis," he smiled before we went our separate ways.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

"All these past Avatars," I turned away from Momo. "They all say I'm going to have to do it."

Momo chirped, pulling my attention to him. "You're right. Maybe an Air Nomad will understand where I'm coming from."

The lemur cocked his head to the side, looking at me with worry and confusion.

"I know you can't really talk, but pretending you can helps me think."

He chirped again and I shot him a glare.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that."

My eyes slid shut as my breathing leveled out and I focused on the airbender within me, searching for someone who could understand my situation. It took only seconds for another ghostly blue figure to appear before me. It was a woman that time. An Air Nomad woman by the looks of her tattoos and orange and yellow attire. She held a calm demeanor as she spoke.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender."

"Avatar Yangchen," I began. "The monks taught me since I was young boy, that all life is sacred even the life of the smallest spider fly caught in it's own web."

"Yes," she agreed. "All life is sacred."

"I know," my voice cheerful as I spoke. "I'm even a vegetarian! I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense. I've certainly never used it to take a life."

"Avatar Aang," she began softly. "I know you are a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you. This is about the world."

"But the monks said I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free."

"Many great monks have experienced spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it," she said firmly. "Because your sole duty is to the world."

She looked down slightly as her words settled in, bringing about a bundle of emotions.

"Here is my wisdom for you," she lifted her head, looking me straight in the eye. "Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world."

Her powerfully true words hurt as I realized what I'd have to do and who I'd have to go against. My morals and values all being destroyed within minutes as the reality of everything came crashing down all at once. I turned to my flying companion with a somber expression.

"I guess I don't have a choice, Momo," I said, looking up. "I have to kill the Fire Lord."

When I woke up the next morning, body sore from the rough terrain I'd slept on, my chest surged with determination. The day I'd been training for had finally arrived. I felt mostly prepared, but there was something inside of me, pulling at my mind that was making me feel so very uneasy.

Arms stretched above my head, I yawned before rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Is it just me," I turned to Momo. "Or are those mountains getting bigger."

I air bended myself upward and into the trees. Momo followed close behind as we climbed to the tallest tree on the island. Once at the top, I looked forward and noticed that the rocks were getting bigger and bigger before looking back and realizing the island was moving.

"They're not getting bigger. They're getting closer."

Jumping from the tree, I ran to the edge of the island. "The whole island is moving," I called out before diving into the water. I propelled myself with water bending to move down quickly until I reached the bottom of what I had thought was and island. My mind was suddenly hit by the flash of a memory from the ancient library in the desert outside of Ba Sing Se as a hug paw cut through the water to my left.

Lion Turtle.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

Iroh had always been a big role model in my life being a huge reason why I wanted to fight against the Fire Nation. As he spoke with great wisdom and pride to Zuko, I could see his nephew frightened by his words. He wanted Zuko to become the new Fire Lord and I couldn't agree more. This was his destiny and I couldn't have been more proud of my friend, knowing that he would succeed in helping bring peace back to the world.

But what was my destiny. How was I going to help? Would they even need me? I've learned a lot recently from Aang and I've become good, but am I good enough?

"But Azula will be waiting for you," I caught the last of Iroh's sentence.

"I can handle Azula," Zuko said, determined.

"Not alone," Iroh spoke adamantly. "You will need help."

"You're right," he nodded before looking up to me. "Katara, how would you like to put Azula in her place."

"It would be my pleasure," I responded without realizing it.

Sokka cut in. "What about us? What is our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?'

"I think that," he paused. "Even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop those air ships."

"That means if Aang does face the Fire Lord," Toph added. "We'll be right there if he needs us."

Iroh nodded in approval and we were ready to go within an hour. Sokka and Toph on an Eelhound and Zuko and I on Appa. After securing all we'd need on our journey, I made my way over to my brother who was standing by none other than Pakku. They both smiled as I approached.

"Sokka," I began. "Please be safe."

He nodded. "Same goes for you."

I nodded as well before pulling him into a hug. "I know you haven't known about me for very long, but we never forgot about you. You have always and always will be my sister."

Tears stung at my eyes at his words as he pulled back. "Sokka, you've always been my brother. It doesn't matter what they did to me in the Fire Nation because even though my memory was wiped clean, I knew something wasn't right. That something was missing and it was you guys. My real family."

A smile broke across his face as he hugged me again.

"I don't mean to ruin your family moment," Toph called from atop the Eelhound. "But we've got a world to save."

We both laughed before Sokka joined her in the saddle as I hopped up on Appa. With Zuko at the reins, we looked over at the other two of our small group and I realized that this was it. Aang or no Aang, we were about to fight our hardest to get bring piece back to this world.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

My head popped above the water, taking another deep breath before diving back under. I was determined to reach the front of this giant creature that had called me to it in the middle of the night. The muscles in my arms strained as I pushed myself forward until I was able to finally take a good look at the creature's face. It's eyes flew open as it sensed my presence and before I knew what was happening, I was being pushed to the surface.

As we broke through the water and into the fresh air, I bowed to the ancient being before me.

"Maybe you can help me," I began. "Everyone, even my own past lives our expecting me to end someone's life. I just don't know if I can do it."

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost," it began. "The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purified light."

It's claws touch to me forehead and chest as they glow and eerie green. My mind races with images that I understand immediately and I'm suddenly seeing things clearly as it pulls away. Before I know it, I'm placed on the ledge of a cliff on the island I'd spotted before.

"Wait for him. He will come."

With those final words, the creature sinks back into the ocean and I bow to him before he disappears.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it gang! New chapter will be up soon. Review maybe?**


	20. Sozin's Comet Pt 3

**Hello readers! (If you're still there that is D: ) Long time, no see! I'm super, uber sorry for the HUMONGOUS gap in updates! I'd just liked to say that I am determined to finish this story and soon so I can move on with my life. **

**Disclaimer: Even after all this time has gone by, I still don't own Avatar, but I HAVE met the actually owners and they are awesome! :D**

**Now, without further adieu chapter 20! **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

Orange streaks of light exploded across the sky as the comet glided through the atmosphere. The image was eerily beautiful, but made me sick to my stomach as thoughts of Aang rushed through my head. I had to turn away in fear that I'd break down in that moment from over thinking things.

"I'm worried about Aang."

Zuko's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at him.

"What if he doesn't come back?" He asked. "And if he does, then what if he can't kill my father?"

I looked behind me across the horizon. "I don't know what he'll decide to do, but he will come back.

There was a short pause before I spoke again, confident in every word I was saying. "He has to."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Sokka's POV**

The Eelhound settled on the shores, tired from the long journey as Toph and I made are way up the long trek to the air ships. My mind was racing and my blood was pumping quickly through my veins with adrenaline. In takes time, but soon were at the edge of a cliff overlooking the blood red air ships. My heart sank as they rose into the air in front of us.

"We're too late!" I shouted over the noise. "They're already leaving."

"Where is the closest airship?"

I looked to her, confused. "It's right in front of u-AAHHH!"

Before I know it we're being catapulted into the air and landing with a loud thud on the airship. We quickly made our way up to the cock pit and got rid of the pilot, guards, and other workers from the ship. I tried my best to catch up to Ozai, but it was too late. His plan was already in action as he began to burn everything to the ground. That is, until rocks began flying at his airship, destroying the engine and derailing him in the process.

Toph, having sensed my mood shift asked, "What just happened?"

"It's Aang!" I screamed in excitement. "He's back!"

"What do we do know?"

"We need to stop those airship."

I pulled us back to the airship formation, mentally preparing for what I was about to do.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled over my shoulder to Toph and I crashed our airship into the one's beside up.

Metal against metal could be heard as we hit the first ship and started moving towards the next. I grabbed Toph's arm, pushing her up the steps to the roof.

"Jump!" I screamed.

We barely made it to the next ship when I saw an airship a few rows down explode.

"Whoa Sokka!" Toph exclaimed in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Umm," I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I didn't."

"Then who-"

She was cut off by the explosion of another airship. "What's going on?"

I wasn't entirely sure, but I was glad we had someone helping us out. Well, I was until the airship next to ours exploded.

"We're next! We've got to move!"

Toph scoffed. "And where do you plan for us to go? The ocean? Even I know that that's a pretty far drop and you know I can't swim!"

"We don't have a choice!"

She looked kind of scared, but I grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Her head lifted to mine and I moved in and kissed her as hard as I could.

"I love you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She nodded and gripped my hand tightly as we jumped off the edge of the airship together.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

Fire balls flew from my left and right, heading straight for me. I managed to deflect most of them, but a few were too strong. Ozai laughed evilly as I flew away from him. He was calling after me, taunting me as I tried my best to fire back in my helpless state.

"What a pathetic excuse for an Avatar." He barked out. "Fight me Air Nomad! You can't avoid me forever."

I laughed, playing along with the banter. "Maybe not, but I can avoid you just long enough for the Comet to pass over."

"I don't think so Avatar," he grinned, shooting another blast of fire right at me. "I'll take care of you while my airships take care of this wasteland."

Just as he said that, the airships he had just been boasting about began to explode and fall from the sky in the distance. _Thank you Sokka!_

"Doesn't look like your airships will be taking care of anything now."

He growled, sending a bolt of lightning from his fingertips at me. I got out of the way just in time and bended a few rocks his way in a pathetic attempt at fighting back. He came back twice as strong, knocking me out of the air with a powerful blow to my left side.

My body slammed into a cliff-side and I used it to my advantage, forming a rock suit around me body. He followed closely behind, shooting fire at me from every direction, pushing me backwards as I dodged a few hits and got in a few blows myself before my suit deteriorated, leaving me unprotected before him.

He took advantage of this and knocked me from the cliff with a blast of fire, sending me headfirst towards the water below. I was a little disoriented, but came to in just enough time to lessen the impact of me hitting the water by waterbending the water to accept me more gently. I used to water to project myself back into the air, throwing my body back into the fight.

Blow after blow and Ozai was still going strong. I really didn't want to fight him. I didn't want things to end like this, but he just kept coming at me. I dodged and ducked the best I could, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to fight back whether I wanted to or not.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

As Appa landed and we approached the princess—almost Fired Lord—herself, I felt a chill run down my spine at the sight of her. The chill wasn't from fear, but instead was born from the image of her, a complete mess with a crazy look in her eye. Something was up. I'd never seen her look so…not put together in my entire life. She looked like she'd finally lost it and that is what made me decide to battle her all on my own.

"But Zuko," Katara started. "Your Uncle said-"

"I know," I whispered. "But she's off on her game. I can take her."

She shakes her disapprovingly but still says, "Whatever, it's your decision, but the moment you decide you can't do it on your own, let me know."

"Don't worry Katara," I smiled. "I've got this."

That's how I ended up battling my own sister in an Agni Kai. Blue and red flames illuminated the city as we dueled. Her bending was weakened, but still very strong. The heat of her flames licked at my face, but never came in contact with my skin. My fists pushed forward, sending powerful shots of fire at her. She the first couple, but he last few hit her and derailed her from her already shaking stance.

"Give up now Azula and I won't have to hurt you!"

She cackled loudly. "No brother, it is you who shall be getting hurt!"

Her anger fueled her bending as she blasted a stream of fire my way as I sent my own stream of fire her way. Our bending was matched equally for awhile and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face from the exertion. But then, she started slipping again and I won out, sending fire her way that she dodged the best she could, but I saw how it had rattled her.

Her feet landed unsteadily on the steps. "Is that all you got!"

I didn't want to hurt her, but she just kept coming at me, unforgiving in her strikes that although they never really hit me, I could still feel the heat and anger behind them. She was falling apart and as much as I didn't want to take advantage of that situation, I had no other choice.

"What's the matter Azula? Don't you have any lightning for me today?" I baited her. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show you lighting!"

I prepared my stance, ready for anything she could give me when her eyes suddenly switched to Katara who was standing idly in the background, watching the effects of our all out war against each other. Azula was revving up for her shot, unaware that I'd notice her change of plans before I ran to block her cheap shot.

The last thing I heard was the crackle of the lighting before it was jolting through my veins. The sheer power and energy of the lightning buzzing through me was something I could never fully explain in words. So much adrenaline pumping through my veins to my heart as the bolt coursed through me. I didn't have much time to focus on it as I redirected Azula's lightning. The air crackled and sizzled and there was a flash of blue as the electric energy found its final home.

My hopes had been to redirect it into the sky, but my calculations were wrong. There were screams and crying and all the blood drained from my body as I realized what I had done.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

"Look at you, you coward," Ozai spat from outside of the rock shield I'd enclosed myself in just moments before. "Just like the rest of your people. Such a waste."

He stepped back a few feet before screaming. "Prepare to die!" And then the sound of fire against rock could be heard as he pushed me into the air and up against the rock pillar behind me, relentless in his attack. My body began to sweat underneath the intense heat and I couldn't help, but think, _what now?_ _What if this is the end? What if I can't stop him_?

My rock was falling to pieces fast and soon it was destroyed all together and I was being flung into the pillar. As soon as my back hit, I arched off the wall and something clicked. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

"Come on out Avatar."

He began to say something else, but I cut him off, grabbing him by the beard and sending a power blast of air at him. His body flew into a nearby pillar as mine rose into the air. I was in the Avatar State, but I had got complete control. I surrounded myself with all four elements before approaching him at full speed.

I could see the fear in his eyes as he scrambled to his feet, propelling himself into the air with streams of fire. I bent a spray of rock shards his way, destroying everything around him and knocking him off balance, throwing him into a pillar and skidding across the top of another.

He managed to catch himself just in time, settling on top of the structure on his back.

"Fire Lord Ozai," The voice of all the Avatars begins. "You and your forefathers have disrupted the balance of the world for generations and now it is time to face the consequences of your actions!"

I lifted my hand, blending all four elements together and aiming straight for his heart. My arm reared back before swinging forward at full force.

"_No."_

It took all my willpower to stop myself from delivering that final blow. All the past Avatars thought this was the only way and were more than prepared to kill the man before me, but I just couldn't do it.

"No, I won't end it like this," I said, leaving the Avatar state and lowering myself to the ground, my back to Ozai.

I felt more than saw his next move through the vibrations in the earth. He took advantage of what he believed to be weakness, but I refused to give him the upper hand, kicking my leg backwards, into the air bringing a slab of earth with it. Moving quickly, I encased both his arms in rock before appearing before him.

After airbending the hair from his face, I placed my right thumb to his forehead, resting the rest of my fingers on his head as the fingers on my left hand pressed against his chest. Using the knowledge from the lion turtle, I began bending the energy within his body. My eyes had shown a bright blue and his crimson, the light spreading over both our bodies.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

I had braced myself as best I could for the impact of the water, but it never came. Instead, our bodies landed on cold, hard metal. _An airship!_ Sokka cried out in agony on impact, cradling his leg in his arm as the ship lurched forward. We held on tight as it sliced through the air.

"What just happened?"

Sokka gripped my waist with his free hand. "I don't know!"

Just then a latch behind us opened and out popped The Duke and Pipsqueak. They hurried us inside the ship and into the cockpit where the Mechanist and Teo had taken over. Sokka moved to their side, jumping about in excitement or more like hobbling on his good leg.

"That was awesome! What are you guys doing here? How did you even get here? How did you get this airship? How did-"

"Well, making these airships for the enemy did have a few benefits like knowing the Firelord's evil plan thus having the ability to overthrow said evil plan by taking over the airship," the Mechanist boasted.

"Sweetness," I commented. "Now enough chit-chatting, we've got some airships to destroy!"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

It was pure instinct that pushed me to go to Azula. My feet ran to her before my brain could fully process what had just happened. The lightning was still pulsing through her as I kneeled down beside her. Zuko was still frozen where he stood, completely unmoving while I pulled water from my pouch as the last remnants of lightning left her body. The water swirled in my hand and glowed as I pressed it to the wound on her torso.

"Is she alive?" Zuko's voice shook as he spoke, appearing beside me.

"Just barely," I said even though I was completely unsure at that moment.

I worked the water the best I could, but she still wasn't coming to and dread surged through me. Sure, Azula was evil and all, but just as Aang had said about the Fire Lord, neither of them deserved to die. She was still a human being albeit a crazy one, but human none the less and dying so young and at the accidental hands of her brother was just not a good way to go.

And it definitely wouldn't be good for Zuko if things ended badly. He'd never forgive himself for this so I pushed my negative thoughts aside and channeled all my energy on bringing this girl back to life. "Come on," I mumbled. "Come on!"

Zuko began breathing heavily beside me and I could tell he was close to tears when finally Azula's body jolted up and she gasped for air.

"Hold her down," I demanded. "She's still hurt and doesn't need to be moving around so much."

He grabbed her upper arms and held her to the ground, but it wasn't necessary as she had already passed out from exhaustion. "Is she?"

"She just passed out. She's fine." I assured him.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue and red light in the air to our right. "Aang!" I shouted. "That's gotta be him!" I jumped up, watching the sky as the red overwhelmed the blue for a moment and a chilled racked down my spine. The red seemed to have taken over the sky for a good couple of minutes, almost taking over the blue completely before the blue flashed through the sky, completely demolishing the red light.

"Whoa," Zuko said, astonished.

"Yeah."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Just realized that the last time I updated this story was literally one year ago today. That is sad and I'm so very sorry. The next chapter is in the works. Only two or so more chapters to go. : )**


	21. Sozin's Comet Pt 4

**Alright guys, final chapter….or is it? :P**

**I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, followed it, or reviewed it over the years. All your support was greatly appreciated. I'm very thankful for old and new readers who stuck with me as I wrote this story. I believe this story really shows the progress I've made over the years and I'm really happy that I got to write this and especially happy that I'm able to finish it. Thanks once again and enjoy the chapter. : )**

**Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

After we'd gotten Azula wrapped up and locked down, an eerie silence spread over the land and everything was so…calm. My heart was pounding in my chest in fear, anxious as to what's happening now and what will happen next. I paced the length of the courtyard in front of the steps, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Katara," Zuko's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Look."

I turned to him and my eyes followed the length of his finger to the sky where an airship was flying straight towards us.

"Should we prepare to fight?"

He shook his head. "I don't…think so."

The airship began closing in and it became very apparent that they weren't going to cause us any harm as Aang's figure became visible on the ships catwalks. My heart leapt in excitement and happiness and I had to stop myself from running to them before they even landed. Once they had landed though, I took off at full speed towards Aang.

"Humph," He groaned, staggering at little on weak knees as I barreled into his arms.

I squeezed him so tight it might have been hurting him a bit, but I didn't care and he didn't seem to either as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me full against him. After a few minutes we pulled back just enough to push our lips together.

"How could you just disappear like that, you big jerk?!" I cried out as we pulled apart and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to! I slept walked….onto a Lion Turtle," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck shamelessly.

"What's a Lion Turtle?" Toph asked as she exited the airship

Aang opened his mouth to reply when Sokka came tumbling down the ramp with four guys following behind him; an older man, a boy around our age in a wheel chair, a preteen aged boy and a very large man behind him. "Who are they?"

"Oh! Katara, this is The Mechanist, Teo, The Duke, and Pipsqueak," Sokka pointed to each individual as he said their name. "Guys, this is my sister, Katara."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Teo commented.

The one they called The Duke turned to Teo and whispered something or should I say _attempted_ to whisper because everyone could still hear what he was saying. "Man, his sister is hot!"

Aang pulled me closer to him, eyeing The Duke angrily while Sokka cried out in disgust. "Hey gross! That's my sister you're talking about!"

I rolled my eyes at their foolishness and trying not to blush at The Duke's comment while the hand on my waist gave me a good squeeze. I looked up at Aang, at the unforgettable smile on his face and smiled myself as I said the words that I'd been longing to say and that he'd been longing to hear.

"It's over, it's finally over."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The days before Zuko's coronation literally flew by. Everyone was buzzing around with excitement as people from all over the world traveled to the Fire Nation to watch Zuko be crowned Fire Lord. None of us had time to relax and heal after Sozin's comet passed with all the craziness that followed. When the day finally came though, it was a day that I'm sure nobody would forget.

"Katara, come on!" Sokka yelled through the door. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming!"

With steady hands, I secured my mother's necklace around my neck and took one last look at my new clothes in the mirror before going out in the hallway and meeting up with my brother. Sokka smiled wide as he took in my attire.

"Good to see you back in water tribe gear, little sis," his hands ruffled my hair as he spoke.

I pushed his hand away, but smiled still the same. "You too, jerk."

It really did feel good to wear the colors and style of my nation as a proud waterbender, especially on a day such as that one. The two of us walked side by side, aimlessly chit-chatting as we made our way through the corridors and out to the courtyard. We were getting close when Sokka suddenly stopped and pulled me to a halt.

"What are you doing? I thought you said we're going to be late."

"I just said that so you'd hurry up," he laughed. "There's somebody that wants to see you first."

Confused, I followed him down a long hallway and stood beside him as he knocked on a large door to our right. We waited a few minutes before a middle-aged water tribe man opened the door. It took me a moment before I realized who he was, standing right before me.

"Dad?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him and help on tightly. "Katara," he choked out through a sob, bringing his arms around me. Hot tears stream down my face as I press my face to his chest, reveling in his comforting embrace. Everything about him was foreign, but completely familiar at the same time. He was speaking into my shoulder about how he thought I was dead and that he'd failed me and more heart-breaking words that I couldn't bear to hear.

"No, don't say those things," I cried. "We're back together now and that's all that matters."

After a few more minutes, we dried up our tears and began to talk about everything and anything as we made our way to the courtyard with Sokka. I filled him in on my life in the Fire Nation and working at the prison and meeting Aang and all our other adventures.

"So you and Aang have become quite close I hear," my dad said with a small smile.

Immediately I stared daggers into Sokka's soul and he just smirked at me before turning to Dad. "Yeah, they're in looooovvveee. It's really gross."

"Shut up Sokka!" I punched him in the arm.

"What?!" He screeched. "It's the truth."

"There's no need to be ashamed, Katara," Dad reassured me. "Aang is a fine young man. He's someone I wouldn't mind calling family someday."

"I'm not ashamed," I replied, blushing. "I just don't enjoy being the butt of Sokka's lame quips."

"Hey!"

Dad laughed. "You two seem to be getting along as normal."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Zuko's POV**

I struggled with my royal garb as I prepared for one of the most important moments of my life. I could have asked a few servants for some help, but I told everyone I wanted to prepare alone for something so important. In reality I just didn't feel like having a bunch of strangers pulling and tugging at me while I tried to prep myself.

"Need some help?"

My head whipped around to the figure standing in the door way. "Mai!"

She moved to me and grabbed the ties of my outfit, securing them to my body. "They let you out of prison?"

"Well, it does kind of help when your uncle is the warden," she replied flatly. "But it also doesn't hurt that the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend."

I smiled. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Her arms snaked their way around my neck as she smiled up at me. "I think it means that I kind of like you."

Grinning, I leaned down and kissed her lips gently, relishing in her sweet tongue and soft features. When we pulled away, she pushed her finger into my chest.

"But don't ever break up with me again."

I chuckled and nodded before pulling her against my chest.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

"Aang."

I turned around to see Zuko standing in the doorway, dressed to the tee in royal Fire Nation garb and looking more than ready to accept the role as Fire Lord. Offering him a friendly smile, I stepped towards him.

"I know I've done a lot of bad things in the past and I've hurt you and the people you cared about dearly, but I truly hope that you can forgive me, if not for the sake of this country, for the sake of Katara." He placed his hand before me for a respectful shake.

I chuckled lightly, rubbing my freshly shaved head nervously and grasped his hand. "I'm forgiving you for the sake of myself. I'm saddened to say that I lost my way a bit in regards to the monk way of living throughout this war and I'm ashamed that I allowed myself to harbor so many angry and begrudged feelings towards you. The monks always believed that it was better to forgive and that vengeance did no good for either party. I'm sorry for treating you with such hostility over the years, Zuko. I hope it's _you_ that can forgive _me._"

Zuko looked kind of shocked at my remission, but covered it up easily with the friendliest smile he could manage. "I forgive you, I guess."

"So, I guess this means we're…friends?"

I laughed at his hesitant words. "Sure…friends it is."

We shook hands once more before it was time to go. I followed behind him as we made our way to the pavilion that sat before the few hundred people there to celebrate this great day in history. Everyone watched in awe as Zuko was crowned Fire Lord and listened intently to his speech. He mentioned me and I stepped forward as everyone applauded and screamed their gratitude. My eyes searched the crowd, finding many familiar faces before settling on the one face I was dying to rush to. I could tell she was a little shocked at my lack of hair, but it didn't seem to bother her too much as she met my eyes.

_Katara…_

Without her, we might have never made it as far as we did. We probably would have been stuck in that prison as Ozai took over the world. I smiled brightly at her and she smiled back even brighter with tears gleaming in her eyes as she placed her hand on her father's shoulder. It made me happy to know that they'd finally reunited after all these years.

Everything was finally coming together so perfectly and though it saddened me to know that Kami and Takashi couldn't be here, I knew that they were watching over us all in the spirit world.

Once the ceremony was finished and people started to disperse, things got kind of hectic and confusing. In the end, I got separated from Zuko and ended up roaming the halls of the palace in search for some kind of familiar face.

"Ugh! Who thought that decorating every single hall in this place to look exactly the same was ever a good idea?!"

"Aang!" A voice cried out before someone grabbed the back of my robes and yanked me into a small dark room.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

"Hey Toph," I said, catching up to the earthbender as she made her way down another hallway of the palace. "Do you know where Aang is? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Weird," she said slowly. "I can't find Sokka either."

I eyed her wearily, sensing that this couldn't be good and we turned down another hallway.

"Wait, did you hear that?" She asked.

"No, what?"

She turned and pointed to a door to our right before placing her head against the door. "I've found our idiots."

Following her lead, I pressed my ear against the wood of the door and listened for the voices of my brother and boyfriend.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Definitely! It's beautiful!"

"It's pretty well crafted, did you make it yourself?"

"Yep, took a couple of months, but it's finally finished."

I turned to Toph, confused and whispered. "What are they talking about?"

The blind girl just shrugged her shoulders and listened harder. There was some shuffling and their words became mumbled and it was clear to both of us that they were moving to open the door. We quickly scattered away and disappeared around the corner just as they exited the room. They gave each other a firm hug and said something to each other before going their separate ways, Sokka down the hall and Aang heading straight for us. We pretended to be walking away in the same direction as him and he didn't seem too suspicious when he yelled after us.

"Hey Katara, Toph!" He called. "Wait up!"

We stopped and turned to look at him as if we hadn't just been eavesdropping. This was the first time I'd seen him since the coronation ceremony and I couldn't resist rubbing his freshly shaved head.

"I can't say I'm not going to miss your hair, but the shave look really suits you."

He smiled sweetly and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Glad to know you still find me hot."

"Who said I find you hot?" I challenged jokingly.

Aang was just about to reply when Toph spoke up, making her presence known. "Alright, I think I'm going to leave you two love birds alone before start drooling all over each other."

She pushed us aside and headed in the direction Sokka had disappeared to.

"So, what's our next plan of action, Mr. Avatar?"

Aang rubbed his chin, pondering his options. "I'm thinking…Ba Sing Se."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

When Aang said Ba Sing Se, he wasn't kidding. Within the next few days we arrived in the big city on Appa at a quaint little house that was provided to us by the White Lotus society who had stepped in to take responsibility for the city and its citizens until either the old king could be found or a new one was appointed. Most of our time was spent relaxing and recovering in that house, but sometimes we'd go up to Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon and help out and just chill for a while.

On our last night in Ba Sing Se, Iroh invited us all to the shop to join together one last time before we all went our separate ways; Zuko and Mai back to the Fire Nation, Sokka and I to the Southern Water tribe, and Toph to her home before meeting back up with Sokka in the Earth Kingdom while Aang planned to stay in Ba Sing Se for just a couple more weeks before meeting back up with me in a month or so.

It was crazy to think that it was all over, that we'd done it; we'd stopped Ozai and stopped the war. Just a few months ago I was still a prison guard with no idea who I was or where I'd come from and now I've been reunited with my family and met knew friends and even found love.

We'd come so far and gotten so close, almost like a little family and now we were all parting ways, growing up and moving on. I mean, I knew that we'd see each other throughout the years, but it'd never be like it was, ever again. It was kind of sad, but I completely ready to take on the world and make a difference with my waterbending.

"I can't believe this is our last night together," I said sadly as we all sipped our tea.

"Hey! No sad moments!" Sokka cried, looking up from his painting. "This is going supposed to be a great day!"

I laughed and shook my head as he went back to painting, moving his brush furiously over the paper. "What are you doing over there anyway?"

"I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting so we'd always remember the good times together."

We all moved around behind him to get a better look at the picture. Needless to say, Sokka wasn't much of an artist and all of us had our complaints, but in the end it was a very sweet gesture.

"Okay, my hair is not that spikey," Zuko commented.

"I look like a man," Mai said dryly.

"I tried the best I could alright," Sokka said exasperated before storming off with Toph in tow. "I'd like to see one of you paint something better!"

As my brother took off towards the front of the building, claiming they were going for a walk, I noticed that Aang was gone. I later found him looking over the balcony out back, watching the sun set. I approached him slowly, appearing beside him with a smile on my face as I slipped my hand into his.

"Hey," he spoke wispily.

"Hey."

He squeezed my hand gently as he spoke. "Are you excited to go back to the South Pole?"

"Definitely," I said, smiling. "I'm going to miss you though."

"It'll only be for a month or so," he reassured me. "But I'm going to miss you too."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I can't believe all of this."

"Me neither."

"Not too long ago I was stuck in the Fire Nation with no hope of every getting out," I smiled up at him. "But you changed that."

He shook his head. "No, _you_ changed that. Without you, we never would have escaped and we'd have never been able to save the world in enough time."

I blushed. "Thanks Aang."

"No, thank you Katara."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We leaned in and kissed each other slowly at first, but our lips began to move more forcefully as our arms wrapped around each other. It was a bittersweet moment as his arms squeezed my waist gently and I kind of wanted to cry at the finality of the moment. It wasn't until Aang pulled away and brushed tears from my face that I realized I was actually crying.

"Hey, shh," he soothed me. "It's okay, it's only a month."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not crying because I'm leaving; I'm crying because it's over. It's all over."

"Don't say that," he whispered. "It's not all over, we've got our whole lives ahead of us."

He wiped my tears away and pulled me against his chest when suddenly Sokka and Toph came sprinting towards us, hand in hand.

"We're getting married!"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it you guys, that's the end! Unless you guys would like a prologue of sorts involving the wedding? Yes, no, maybe so? **

**Until next time,**

**Kataang1234**


End file.
